


【初雾云】一夜星辰

by Matsukaze69



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsukaze69/pseuds/Matsukaze69
Summary: 梗概：1857年，意大利仍处于各邦国林立的状态，大片土地被奥地利所统治。彭格列在这一时期初步建立。初代家族在争取意大利走向统一的战争中结下了深厚的感情，但最终难以避免地分道扬镳……目录序第一章  晚归第二章  针锋第三章  恋人第四章  如歌第五章  风动第六章  秘密第七章  骤变第八章  她第九章  交接第十章  撒丁第十一章  停泊第十二章  家第十三章  猎兵第十四章  战争第十五章  双刃第十六章  背叛第十七章  扬镳第十八章  断水第十九章  再起第二十章  大海第二十一章  他第二十二章  花信后记、说明
Relationships: Alaude/Daemon Spade, Elena/Daemon Spade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【初雾云】一夜星辰

序

“他们，”  
吐这两个字的时候，斯佩多觉得胸口像碎裂一样疼。他们，他们，他们……那个有人在身边勾肩搭背彼此微笑的时代到哪里去了？那个像朝霞一样在天空中璀璨发光的家族到哪里去了？  
那个叫做“我们”的词，是什么时候消失不见的？  
环顾荒凉烟尘中的战场，他看见那些陌生而尚带着稚气的面孔，目光远远近近同仇敌忾，像箭一样锋利地朝他瞄准。斯佩多惨笑着握紧了手里的钢镰，长长的发丝凌乱飞扬，那时他突然记起自己遥远又遥远的家乡，记起都灵春天里有湿润清甜的风，四轮马车从石坡道上沉缓地碾过，花楸树叶在头顶沙沙作响。他知道这走马灯似的幻觉预示着什么，可他不能放手，还不能啊……  
“他们死了！！！！”用全部力气吼出这句话，就像为了给自己确证一样，“不管做过什么小手脚，他们都早就入土了！！一百多年前选择留下的只有我，现在还守着这里的也只有我……只有我一个！！！”  
“你错了！！！！”泽田纲吉吼回来，少年的眉心恳切地拧成一团，明亮的大空和大地之火在他的手上燃烧。“他们还活着，就活在这火焰里面！！！”  
青年愣了愣，然后神经质地大笑起来。  
“那就看着吧！！！”他盯着那跳动的火焰，那是他始终无法得到的大空和大地的火焰，就如同百年来从未接纳过他的苍天与土地，如今它们依旧沉默，旁观着他最后的挣扎与绝望。男人的笑声因痛苦而变得疯狂，无情的、正义的火光眩得他眼底里一片模糊。“Primo，睁眼看看你这些可诅咒的子孙，看看你身后的这个彭格列！！！自以为是的小鬼们所做的一切都只为了他们自己，要是我也走了，还有哪个人肯替彭格列付出他的一切？”  
可是我已经连个人都算不上了……  
戴蒙•斯佩多慢慢地举起了镰刀。他知道，他对面的孩子们也知道，这一刻终于还是到了，即将落下的不仅仅是决定生死的一击，同时也是穿过世纪的风雨尘埃隔空传来的、初代彭格列家族最后的回声。

\--------------------  
“你默默转向一边 面向夜晚  
夜的深处 是密密的灯盏  
它们总在一起 我们总要再见  
再见 为了再见”

《一夜星辰》  
ONE NIGHT STAR

原著向初代雾云，etc.  
文BY 松风如在弦  
\-------------------

第一章 晚归

刚闪过墙角，后面子弹就尖利地追着穿进了墙砖，阿劳迪眯了眯眼睛。一片火灰四溅中他听见巷子另一端的袭击者们在杂乱奔跑，大喊大叫声冲破了笼罩着城镇的黑暗。  
把掌心的手铐又攥紧了些，他屏了一口气，随时准备防御，同时贴在墙根的石墩上考虑着如何冲出重围。夜黑得很深沉，致使他难以分辨来围堵自己的敌人究竟是彭格列的敌对家族，还是奥地利当局的走狗们。阿劳迪将自己的重心降低一点，膝盖点在地面上，墙根青苔的潮湿气味扑进他的鼻腔里。  
……为什么呢？竟然会停留在这种地方。  
这个国度的名声在一定程度上要归功于古典文学的夸张。狂欢节、假面舞会、古罗马废墟、奸商以及世仇之家的爱情，那些活色生香的词语组成了一个义大利，浪漫而危险。只是，很明显，阿劳迪从头到脚都散发着一种与它格格不入的气息。阿劳迪是凝练的，一本正经的，简直像本会走路的纲纪教科书。就连身为教士的纳克尔都比他要生动活泼些。  
和周围那些给点阳光就灿烂的义大利同僚相处就更不用提了。说来这真是个不可深究的问题：呆在一个永远不可能同化自己的环境里，鹤入鸡群，为何却并不感到难堪或讨厌呢？  
不远处一声炸响，他这才意识到自己跑神了。  
重新提起警惕，脚步声逐渐逼近，只是里头好像夹杂着些奇怪的乒乒乓乓。“不好意思打错人了——天太黑我看不清——耶？跑到哪去了……”  
青年缓慢地皱起眉来。  
这个嗓音有点熟悉。令人火大的熟悉。  
不再迟疑，手铐在指尖上一甩，骤然伸长的锁链像蛇一样地从藏身之处蹿了出去，咬向敌人的脚下。只听得一片狼狈的相撞和跌倒的呯咚声，阿劳迪趁机放弃隐蔽纵身一滚，跳到了对面的屋檐下。他站起身来朝十来步开外扫视一圈，借着街边窗格里透出的微光，在摔得晕头转向正爬起来的人影当中，刚才那声音的主人十分敏锐地第一个发现了他。  
“在这！！可算找到你了！！！!”  
男人高兴地从地上跳起来。他旁边的追兵闻声回头，赶紧刷刷地端起了火枪，可那家伙手里的细长拐杖突然寒光一闪，不知怎的就变成了矛尖，朝四周马马虎虎一挥，枪口立刻全哑了下去。  
“抱歉抱歉，刚才一直忘说了～”倒戈青年撩了撩自己的刘海，朝目瞪口呆的同伴们居高临下一笑：“其实我跟他是一伙的。”

***  
“嗷——快住手！！”  
手铐毫不留情继续攻击，打击面广泛，宁可错杀一千。戴蒙•斯佩多夹在敌人堆里抱头乱窜。“阿劳迪！！！”他一边捂着头顶一边朝远远站着的狠心同僚挥舞着右手。“我是友军、友军——”  
“天太黑我看不清！！”  
要不是之前擦了一枪，此刻云守的动作一定会更流畅些。斯佩多大感不妙，倒不是他敌不住阿劳迪的热情款待，只是眼下在这儿弄得鸡飞狗跳实非上策，拖久了，没准会把军警也给引来。  
“我说亲爱的情报官大人，省点力气啊，还得回去汇报呢不是？”  
右眼里的黑桃无声一跳，地面突然开裂，骤然喷出的泉水珠花四散地挡住了阿劳迪的视线。他手腕一抖下意识闭了眼，雾守趁这个空档，一把攥住迎面打过来的手铐另一端，借阿劳迪抽回的力，一下子就落到了他身边。  
“你——搞什么鬼！！”幻术散去了，斯佩多看见灰金色头发的人正站在自己面前，有点气喘，恶狠狠地看着他。  
“哎呀，跟敌人混在一起反而更容易找到你嘛。”他玩心不减地勾勾嘴角。“首领派我来接应你。”  
“用不着你。……唔！”  
他浑身一震。斯佩多松开了手，“你看，明明都受伤了。”  
习惯性的倔强又到了唇边，阿劳迪抬头，猛地撞上那家伙的蓝眼睛。即使周围这么黑，那对眸子里也还是灼灼的，犹如热那亚夏日的大海。反驳的话忽然打了磕绊，他张了张嘴，最后只好闷闷地哼了一声。  
斯佩多仿佛还想讲什么，街那头忽然火光通明，两人抬手遮挡同时听见了拉枪栓的声音。“快走！”  
飞快地闪过几条街，阿劳迪思忖着如何尽快出城去，斯佩多心眼活络，一眼瞥到近旁的马厩。  
“嗯哼～干脆来点刺激的？”  
云守回头时，斯佩多已经利索地牵出马来。“你骑术怎样？”

***  
见他站在那沉默不语，蓝发青年笑得越发没心没肺了。“那在下就当仁不让咯？来，你先上。”  
形势紧急顾不上太多犹豫，当然也无法考虑什么面子问题。阿劳迪蹬住马镫，斯佩多在后面微微托了他一下，他在马背上稳住自己，手有些发紧地攥着缰绳。斯佩多轻巧地一跨，坐到了他身后。微湿的吐息直吹到阿劳迪的耳边，他身子一阵僵硬，这才突然意识到自己的选择导致了什么糟糕的前景。  
但斯佩多好像没有察觉这些，将两手环过阿劳迪，熟练地拉起了缰绳。“Nufufu…抓稳了。别紧张，有我在呢。”  
最后一句嗡嗡地回响在他耳朵里。斯佩多喝了一声，双腿一夹，马儿立刻撒开四蹄。  
夜风呼地吹开了阿劳迪的刘海，他们越来越快，在飞驰中他视野里的房屋和灯光都融化成了一道道拖曳的、转瞬即逝的色彩。他不得不承认身后人是个优秀的骑手，斯佩多完全驾驭着他们的速度和方向，如同控制手里的一件兵器那么灵活自如，跑出小街后斯佩多向侧面一拉马缰，他们迅即一个转弯，丢下背后的枪声徒劳在空气中乱撞。  
哒哒的马蹄声伴随着他们，温热的马背在他身下有节律地颠簸着，阿劳迪觉得自己的心跳仿佛也逐渐和这些鼓点合成了一体。他不敢动，但后背还是差不多贴在斯佩多胸口上，臂膀也时不时地碰触着对方的肩窝。阿劳迪感到清凉的空气一丝丝拂过自己发烫的脸颊，他有些担心斯佩多在身后近距离地注意到他的不自然姿态，他在平日里没少受到这个冬菇的逗弄。然而斯佩多这次既没有调侃他不擅骑马，也没有借机捉弄他，只是笃定而牢固地拢着他，逐渐地，枪声远了。他们甩掉敌人，奔向夜空下的郊野。  
直到浓密的树荫遮住了后方的最后一点灯光，斯佩多才让马慢了下来。  
伦巴底的田野延伸在他们的两侧，麦子已经收割完毕，地里光秃而平整，不知名的昆虫霍霍地低鸣，远近的空气中弥漫着一种令人满足的清香。蓝发青年感到怀里人的短发痒痒地扎在自己的下颌，不由自主地微笑起来。阿劳迪的头发就像那些麦垛一样松松软软，连颜色也一样，让人有种想蹭一蹭的感觉。  
“呐，”  
阿劳迪顿时绷紧神经准备迎战。如果斯佩多出言不逊，还是很有可能被一个肘击扔下马的。  
还好，斯佩多只是把手在他一侧向上扬了扬：  
“今天的星星真好看。”  
阿劳迪抬起头，闪烁的繁星像珍珠般挂满了他们面前的夜空，如同一张无边的画卷突然间打开来。偌大的世界上只有星星还醒着，俯身向他们熹微地照耀。黑暗在星星之间涌流，好似逆光的波涛。他一时想不起自己之前的疑问——为什么留在了这个不属于自己的地方——也想不起繁琐的任务、紧要的工作。甚至忘了要戒备身后近在咫尺的家伙。  
他望着，肩膀慢慢放松下来。  
这是一八五七年的7月。浪漫与冒险的虚名之下，意大利依旧四分五裂，而彭格列这个名字，才刚刚在这狭长的半岛上有了最初的传扬。疾风骤雨的前哨正跟随在他们的马蹄之后，熟睡中的城市和村庄对此还一无所知，眼下信马由缰地仰望着星星的那两个人，也是一样。

================================================================

第二章 针锋

“放我下去。”  
“有什么关系嘛~”  
“现在。”  
“……好好好。”  
冷冰冰的手铐直顶上喉咙，斯佩多赶紧举手投降，自己先从马背上滑了下去。越过茂密的树尖，已经能看得见帕尔卡公馆顶楼透出的昏黄灯光了。阿劳迪没搭理雾守伸过来的手，自己下了马，匆匆抚了抚衣裳下摆的皱褶。他十分不希望公馆里的人看见他被斯佩多那样骑着马带回来——不过这事实大概是明摆着的。蓝发青年已经牵起辔头，跨过草丛走向前面，同时熟练地朝不远处的暗哨发了个信号。  
阿劳迪跟在后头，两个人悉悉簌簌地趟过齐膝的野草。几天来奔波的倦意像无声的潮水，这时终于轻缓地泛上他的眼睑。还有很多重要的事情需要汇报……斯佩多说得对，之前应该留点力气的……  
朦胧的念头正在脑际里盘旋着，一声清亮的呼唤突然打断了他。  
“戴蒙？是你们吗？”  
云守停下脚步。斯佩多的后背瞬间挺直了，然后迅速整理了一下他的发型。越过某人故作潇洒的姿势，阿劳迪瞥了一眼门厅，那里端着烛台的纤细身影是艾琳娜•帕尔卡。

***  
姑娘提起裙摆走下台阶。夜已经深了，她披了件薄纱披肩，长长的鬈发垂落到胸前，烛光把她的脸庞镀上了一层浅浅摇动的暖色。斯佩多松开缰绳几步迎过去，看见她脸上挂着不加掩饰的放心的表情。  
“这么晚了……一直在等我们？”他有些感动地低头注视着她。女孩子抿起嘴角。  
“睡不着。Giotto他们还在开会呢。”  
“这些家伙可真有精神啊，”斯佩多惊奇道，“打算通宵？”  
“没有你们的消息，大家放不下心。而且科扎特今天也过来了，应该会有很多想聊的吧。”  
斯佩多不易察觉地皱了皱眉。但艾琳娜很敏锐，“戴蒙，怎么了？”  
他望着她漂亮的眸子。从以前开始他就觉得她眼睛里有种和一般少女见识不同的东西，有时在那视线之下他会产生被洞悉的感觉。大概有个词可以形容这样的眼睛：冰雪聪明。要不是跟阿尔冯索•帕尔卡老公爵的关系闹僵了，他想，她父亲大概一定打算送这样的女儿去当王后呢。  
斯佩多安慰地抚上她的肩膀。  
“没什么，我这就过去。话说回来阿劳迪受了点伤，麻烦你先帮他包扎一下——咦？”  
他扭过头，发现身后空无一人，只剩下那匹乐得自在的马儿正低头在灌木丛之间默默地嚼着草叶。

阿劳迪闪身进了自己的房间，然后阖上门。屋里顿时一片漆黑，他朝门上靠了靠，并不想马上去点灯。窗帘安静地垂挂着，遮住了外面的星夜，留给他独自的纯粹的黑暗。这片黑暗像是摇篮，让他的心慢慢重新变得空白而迟缓。  
几小时之前的风声、哒哒的马蹄声还有星垂平野的景象，此时显得十分遥远，像是已经过了很久似的。胳膊上的伤口隐隐作痛。  
他听见自己的呼吸很平定，感到松了口气。说不上来是怎么回事，只要斯佩多在附近，阿劳迪总觉得有什么东西令自己的感官变得过敏起来，他会更加留意到那个人的只言片语，也加倍地在意自己的一举一动。一开始阿劳迪把这解释为对斯佩多的额外戒备，因为雾守是招惹他的惯犯。但是最近，阿劳迪感到这种解释似乎存在着破绽。  
——为什么，胸口总在一阵阵发紧，就好像绷得过了头的琴弦？  
青年实在不愿意在头脑中再添上更多莫名其妙的疑问。只有一点他很肯定，那就是这样子不对，不能够让自己这样下去。心境的混乱对一个掌管着整个情报部门的人来说是相当危险的，他的里里外外必须武装，不应该保留任何一个可能引起溃堤的蚁穴。  
这样想着，阿劳迪摸黑走到床边准备坐下来。没想到，手指突然触到了一团毛绒绒暖乎乎的东西。  
“？”  
他迟疑着用手推了推，小东西慵懒地翻了个身，低低地发出一声：“喵呜——”  
“……”  
阿劳迪的手臂松弛下来。他有了一点笑意。这一只也是招惹他的惯犯，只不过却比某人要更让他心安……麦灰色头发的青年没再去挪动那团绒球，挨着它坐了下来，然后向后一仰让自己扑通跌进床垫里。他现在只想和它一样不管不顾地睡上一觉。但是轻而有节制的敲门声让他麻木的听觉重新醒了过来。  
是艾琳娜的声音，很小心似的：“抱歉，阿劳迪，我能进来吗？”

***  
她有些忐忑。她此前几乎没怎么跟阿劳迪单独讲过话。除去自己的观察，更多有关阿劳迪的事情是从斯佩多那里听到的。他们平日里闲聊，在首领和家族事务之外，斯佩多提到最多的大概就是阿劳迪了。她坐在他边上，一边默默做自己的事情，一边看着他在那里讲故事一样眉飞色舞念叨着，语调由衷欢快，眼神分外清明。想来，即使在任务归来疲倦不堪的时候，只要一提及那位冷着脸跟他并肩作战的孤僻同事，笑容也会立即回到蓝发青年的脸颊上。看着这样的他，她也忍不住失笑：男孩子有时候就是傻乎乎的。  
艾琳娜在心底里有一丝庆幸，自己当年劝说斯佩多加入彭哥列毕竟是正确的。她曾经担心身为贵族阶层的斯佩多会和家族里其他成员有些隔阂，但事实证明他在这里很快乐，因为找到了那样一个优秀又可爱的人，能够让他投入，从而乐意和大家在一起。但姑娘也会有点惆怅。她感觉到，对于彭哥列的大计，自己能够为家族里做的事情太少了。  
局势一直在变化，对居于北方的他们来讲，这种预感正与日俱增——意大利即将逐渐滑向继1849年之后的第二次战争。撒丁王国的强大和“行动党”松散起义的失败让各股势力的立场都处于不断调整之中，而彭哥列作为崭露头角的结社式家族，采取怎样的路线和姿态，在战时扮演怎样的角色，是目前最紧要、也是争论最激烈的问题。艾琳娜旁听过家族的会议，在以前，她从未看到过斯佩多和首领有这么多尖锐的辩论，他们围坐的长桌上弥漫着火药味。  
某种意义上，这倒也不是坏事，大家能彼此坦诚自己的意见，就总没有断绝沟通的可能性。只是每当戴蒙蹙起眉、腰板笔挺地矗在那里的时候，她确定自己从他的眸子里总看到一种孤立无援的刺痛的神色，其中又包含着浅浅的不以为然，甚至轻蔑。很难说Giotto是否也感觉到了这些，因为谈话总是会在快要僵住的地方转开。这些迹象令艾琳娜很不安。但闲下来的时候，看见斯佩多依旧自顾自地追着阿劳迪开玩笑的样子，她就打消了一些顾虑。阿劳迪还在，大家也都还在，有什么难关是过不去的呢？  
只是，不知道阿劳迪怎么想……  
姑娘低下头看着自己的脚尖。也许云守已经歇下了，或者……他不愿见自己呢？她是这样隐隐地担心着，做好了被拒之门外的准备，如果阿劳迪不理会的话，就把药箱放到门口默默回去吧。  
正在踟蹰之间，门里传来平淡的声音：“请进。”

***  
“戴蒙让我来告诉一声，今晚他去汇报就可以了，阿劳迪只管休息就好。还有，你的伤……”  
他背对着她，点亮桌上的油灯。“我会处理。”  
“药箱在这儿。”绸裙轻细的沙沙声靠近过来，艾琳娜走到他旁边，把箱子放上桌面。阿劳迪没有看她，犹豫了一下：“……谢谢。”  
这句话从他的嘴里说出来，自己感觉十分陌生。余光中艾琳娜明澈的视线朝他望了过来，青年机械地把药箱拉到面前，打开来翻找消毒水和绷带。女孩子终于移开了目光，他不用再苦于应对的生硬，挽起衣袖自己查看伤势。刚敷上纱布，边上突然响起她压低的惊叫声。  
“苏菲！！！”  
阿劳迪一愣，只好也扭过头。  
艾琳娜在床边俯下身去，责怪地看着占领了床垫一角的罪魁祸首。这只浅稻草色的猫咪显得大模大样，露着肚皮，睡相舒展极了，眼睛无忧无虑地眯成两条缝。姑娘叉起腰，徒劳地呵斥道：“真是的！半天找不到，原来又是藏到这里！下次把你从窗户丢出去哦。”  
除了猫耳朵轻轻抽了两下之外，这小家伙死皮赖脸毫无反应。艾琳娜伸手去摸它的皮毛。阿劳迪大概以为她要把刚才的话付诸实践，立刻说：“没事，让它在那吧。”  
然后他发现这是个误会。  
女孩子抬起脸庞，松松的长发从她肩膀上滑落开去，他对上了她的眼睛，一时不知如何反应。她笑盈盈的，但马上有点不好意思地直起身子：“对不起，它这么淘气……不过苏菲好像特别喜欢阿劳迪呢。”  
“……随它便。”  
他发现对话其实并非那么困难，就好像刚刚的小插曲舒缓了一成不变的节拍，某些滞涩被冲淡了。青年重新用牙齿咬住绷带的一端，另一手熟练地缠紧，女孩子惊奇地注视着他操作。“阿劳迪很擅长包扎？”  
“一个人习惯了。”  
“戴蒙也时常说，从来没见过阿劳迪这样能干的人……可是也太辛苦自己了。”她组织着措辞，“所以戴蒙他……嗯……他总是那样子没正经，本意是想让阿劳迪能轻松一点……”  
她担心地望着他。“他是不是又惹你生气了？”  
阿劳迪顿了顿。  
“没有。”  
两个人无言地低头瞧着苏菲，微小的生命脊背微微起伏，对这人世间的一切酸甜心思仿佛毫无所知。许久艾琳娜垂下眼帘，低声道：“那就好。”

***  
“西边的消息怎样？”  
斯佩多在扶手椅上坐下，四周的目光都感兴趣地集中到了他的身上。他简要地说：“热那亚和里窝那两座城的暴动都被压下去了。我看马志尼先生这回恐怕是彻底地要穷途末路了。”  
G重重地吁了口气。“见鬼，那群家伙从以前开始就这么心急气躁。有多少人被杀？”他转向斯佩多。  
“说不准，但街上到处都在流血。”  
纳克尔闭上眼在胸前画了个十字。斯佩多端起茶盏啜了一口，接着说：“眼下民主派的策略已经完全变得狂热了，这样根本不是办法。他们仅剩的一点战斗力全在这种无谓的闹事中消耗殆尽了。这是胡来啊。”  
“话虽然是这么说。”G皱着眉，“要是看看当年撒丁在布雷西亚和热那亚的所作所为，谁都会觉得跟官府和解实在可信度不高。”  
Giotto的双手在桌面上交叉着。此前他一直沉思地听取汇报，这时轻声道：“戴蒙，你和阿劳迪回来的路上情况怎样，遇到阻截了吗？”  
“入境的时候有点小麻烦，奥地利人盯得很紧啊……”蓝发青年沉吟道。“不过阿劳迪的行踪已经保密得很好了才对。我看是不是有敌对家族跟当局勾结起来对付我们……”  
“辛苦你了。”首领真诚地说。“阿劳迪带回的情报怎样？和加里波第将军联系上了？”  
“那是自然。”看斯佩多挑起眉的样子仿佛在说，阿劳迪什么时候有过完不成的任务？Giotto眨眨眼睛。其他几人不作声地听着斯佩多说：“将军本人的立场已经很明确，那就是无论怎样，实现意大利的统一都是他的最终目标。所以根据目前的局势，他总体上是打算与撒丁王国政府联合起来的。”  
这番话引起了微弱的骚动，倒是在雾守的意料之外。对面的纳克尔点了点头表示可以理解，但相比之下G就露出不满的神色。他注意到Giotto对此似乎也不是很热衷。  
“由撒丁来统领战争是大势所趋。前几年加里波第自己也说过，为了赶走这些鸠占鹊巢的外国佬，‘即使是魔鬼肯这样做，我也可以和他合作。’”斯佩多补充道，语气里带着欣赏的意思。“何况现在西边的自由派已经足够开通了不是吗？在我们撒丁——”  
“喔哟，别再替你的老家打广告了，戴蒙•斯佩多爵士。”G开玩笑地打断他。斯佩多出身撒丁，是都灵的贵族世家，不过来到彭哥列之后大家喊这个名号都带上了开涮的意味。果然，雾守嗖地提起精神来，愤慨地把手一挥，头顶蓝色叶子很有身份感地竖着，这熟悉的激昂神态让大家忍俊不禁。  
“哼，我就是要宣传！眼下意大利有哪个邦国能和撒丁匹敌？识时务者为俊杰嘛……”  
这时有个新的声音沉稳地加入了讨论。  
“家族在策略上可以灵活一些，这个我也有同感。不过恕我直言，加里波第将军这样的决定，难道没有考虑过官府有一天会给他下绊子吗？投靠更强大的力量，自己的信念若被左右和利用，才是最可怕的事情吧……”

斯佩多微微抿紧了嘴唇。隔着桌子，他盯住另一端正在作如是说的男人。科扎特•西蒙坐在Giotto的一侧，暗红色的瞳孔看上去风平浪静。

注：  
马志尼（Mazzini）：意大利革命家，民主派代表人物。  
加里波第（Garibaldi）：意大利爱国人士，民族英雄。

================================================================

第三章 恋人

这条走廊里铺了地毯，能够把脚步声消隐掉，令科扎特感到十分庆幸，因为他抬起手臂准备敲门时才听到了里面的谈话声。看来有人和他想到一起去了，并且很有行动力，捷足先登。  
不过与其说是谈话，倒更像是争吵。  
“我实在不能理解你还在犹豫什么，Primo。合作参战，正是让彭哥列提升威望的好机会，也能让我们大展身手。这次的战力不同以往，不仅有加里波第将军坐镇，还有政府方面加富尔首相在暗中协调法国人的帮助，我们一定能够打赢的！”  
“戴蒙，我担心的不是输赢的问题。也许你会认为我是个懦夫，但我最不愿看到家族里的成员卷入流血牺牲。打仗不能解决一切，我不想大家白白受到伤害……”  
戴蒙•斯佩多不耐烦地哼了一声。  
“Primo，皮之不存，毛将焉附？我们可是意大利人！！你说战争解决不了一切，可如果一直让那帮强盗骑在脖子上，又到什么时候才能解决问题？再说，收复北方，为的也是彭哥列所保护的这些受欺压的居民们吧？看看我们的北要塞雷蒂斯，现在支撑得多艰难！再不趁势壮大力量争取更多控制权，只怕彭哥列在将来是要吃亏的！！”  
“你说到重点了。”Giotto温声细语，显得很恳切，科扎特差不多能想象出金发青年此刻皱着眉的苦恼模样。“彭哥列是自卫团，不是军队，也不是杀手或独裁者。我希望尽量不要增加必要之外的战力，这样下去会变成为‘私欲’而战的！”  
“私欲？你觉得解放意大利的主张是为了私欲？？”斯佩多的声线一瞬间失去平静，但马上又压下了焦躁。“我觉得如果我们不能一直赢下去，彭哥列就没有存在的价值。它必须保持强大、支配着下面，社会才能因此而安定。我知道你想要的大概只是一个打抱不平的侠义团伙，但如果不能站得更高，除暴安良的抱负怎么能实现得了？”  
“即使收缩战力，我们还可以通过集团行动来保证威慑能力的。让家族倾向中立，游离在官方之外，我和科扎特都觉得这样才更——”  
“嚯哦，这才是真正的原因吧！！！”雾守冷笑一声，尖利的嗓音穿透了门板。“西蒙科扎特的话自然比我的意见顺耳得多了！！那个人只会这么一味纵容你的畏缩，可以的话，我希望外人不要对彭哥列的家族事务指手划脚！”  
红发青年怔住了。  
清晨的凉爽空气透过窗口，茂密的树冠几乎触手可及，几只小鸟在远近的枝头上随着微风一起摇摇晃晃。他凝视着这一切，但又好像什么也没看见。他有时候会考虑这样无解的问题：世上的人们是否能够完全相互理解？即使他们的目的相同，却也总在一条道路上磕碰相撞。他总是忘记，Giotto现在是个首领了，需要面对的不再仅仅是单纯的恶了，还有更为复杂的事情，和自己的亲密无间或许会给对方惹来麻烦。可他总是忘记，每每只想起当年那个在大街上笑容灿烂的略显单薄的半大小子：喂，叫你呢，红发的那个，你的钱袋落下了……  
科扎特转过身，心底苦笑。还是早点回去吧。  
这时他听见Giotto隔了许久的回答。  
“你知道吗，戴蒙。在当年，劝说我建立彭哥列保卫家园的就是科扎特。只要彭哥列有任何困难，会第一个冲过来帮忙的也是他。他是我的好朋友，也是我们最可靠的同盟，他的意见不管怎样，都是为了家族的真诚无私的想法。今后请不要再让我听到你这样说他，好吗？”

***  
“我的好小姐，说真的！您今后还是小心些为妥……”  
“迄今为止不是都没有人敢把我们怎样吗？”艾琳娜轻快地走下楼梯，她的老管家忧心忡忡跟在她后面。  
“现在倒是还没有，可您没看见外头越来越乱了吗？老爷的名望又能顶多久呢……前阵子军警又来搜查附近，您一个人斥退了他们，可当时那群人那个眼神啊，我想起来还后怕——”  
姑娘挑起眉梢。“只要我还姓帕尔卡，他们就不敢造次。至于您说我父亲，等过不久奥地利从伦巴底撤了台，我们就更不需要凭借他来保护了。”  
“您又说这么危险的话！！”老人惊恐地压低了声音，好像这样就能把女孩子刚刚的言论隐蔽起来。他用手颤巍巍地抚着自己的胸口。“看在上帝的份上……这么多自由派分子在咱府上出出进进……阿尔冯索老爷要是知道了不知道该怎么想……”  
“哎呀，乔万尼先生，您别这样！”她停下脚步倏地一转身，面对着管家。“他怎么想都无所谓，再说您要是不告诉他，他就不会知道的。”  
“我当然不会告诉老爷，可是小姐……”  
“不会有事的，还有Giotto他们呢不是吗？请您别再唠叨这件事啦。”她轻轻撅起了嘴唇，有点像在抱怨，也像在宽慰他，那模样一瞬间让管家想起了很多年前缠着自己撒娇的那个小姑娘，他长叹一口气，没有再争辩下去。艾琳娜侧过脸，G这时正从楼下大厅走过。  
“G君，你看见戴蒙了吗？”  
“他没跟你在一起？”岚守草草地打着领带，“我去Primo那里，顺便找找看好了。话说回来昨天夜里开会你小子一直在睡吧？怎么还这么没精神！！”  
他朝身后睡眼惺忪的蓝宝拧起眉，雷守打着哈欠，朝艾琳娜迷迷糊糊地挥了挥手。姑娘咯咯地笑起来。男人和少年绊着嘴走进门廊，和快步过来的科扎特差点撞了个满怀。  
“怎么，你也起这么早呀？”G冲他点点头。西蒙淡淡地笑了笑，没有说话，低头走开了。艾琳娜赶忙说：“待会请来餐厅一起吃早饭吧。”  
她看着他的背影，脸上的笑容渐渐淡去了。乔万尼在一边偷偷端详着他们，仿佛盯着夜色降临时一扇没有上锁的门，他的心里又充满了隐约的不安。

***  
“是你们。太好了，正好要找你们。”  
Giotto说着打开门让他们进来。G瞧见斯佩多站在窗边抱着臂，脸色不太好看，忍不住有些惊讶。但从首领的表情上看不出此前发生了什么，他也就没有作声。Primo从书桌抽屉里取出了一个纸袋，小心地揣进怀里。  
“什么东西啊？”  
“等吃过早饭告诉你。”金发青年笑微微的，对他回以一个熟悉的眨眼。  
餐厅里光线明媚，在那的只有艾琳娜以及看样子照常准点起床了的阿劳迪。云守坐在桌子的远角，已经静静地在吃自己那份早餐，见到他们进来也没有抬一下眼。斯佩多拉开他对面那张软椅，艾琳娜款款走过来，挨着斯佩多坐下，快活地说：“早安。”  
“早安。你看起来有点累，没问题吗？”  
“没事，比不上你们辛苦。”  
“女孩子要多花时间，哪能跟我们一样……”从早上僵到现在的神情缓和了一点，斯佩多伸手摸了摸她的头发。  
“……”她转开脸，细长的手指拿着汤匙叮当一声。他抬头一看，只见那群单身汉一个个都隔着座位朝他不出声地嗤笑，G做出一个要捂眼睛的动作。  
这群混蛋= =#  
唯独Giotto考虑到缓解尴尬的必要性，此外他从桌那头瞥了一眼，阿劳迪的盘子快要空了，看样子马上就要起身走掉。于是他提前掏出此前带来的纸包，郑重其事咳嗽一声：  
“看～”  
这句话的口气，就好像父母等着孩子打开他们的圣诞礼物。G暗自好笑地瞅了Giotto一眼，低头去看纸包里：  
“这是……上次请人来照的合影？”  
“一共七张。”  
蓝宝“哇”了一声凑上来。纳克尔和雨月也跟着探过身子。G用手夹了一张，眯起眼看着那小小的黑白纸片。连阿劳迪的注意力也暂时被吸引了过去。  
“真是不可思议！”雨月拿到照片，惊奇地在指尖摆弄着。纳克尔接过自己的一张，把另一张传递给旁边的阿劳迪。斯佩多拿到了最后一张，艾琳娜斜过脸颊，两人一起看着照片上同样微笑着的自己。  
“看起来照得很有气魄哟，Primo。”  
“雨月你帽子那么高挡着我了……”  
“蓝宝的脸没洗干净。”  
“嚇！哪、哪有！！”  
大家你一言我一语评头论足起来，阿劳迪把相片揣进口袋抹平，喝掉最后一勺汤，取下餐巾扔在桌面，刚站起来，不出所料地听见了斯佩多的声音。  
“咦阿劳迪，怎么不看镜头？莫非是那边有什么可爱小动物路过？”  
他不打算回答，直接走开。当然斯佩多也早知道他会是这样的反应，趁云守经过身边时一爪子捞住。阿劳迪没想到这招，浑身一震，眼神顿时杀气横生。斯佩多一手抓着他不放，扭头朝众人说：  
“前两天艾琳娜和我商量了一件事，正好，趁着人都在……”

“该不会是你们准备结婚吧！”G嘟囔道。其他几人似乎和他有同样想法，感兴趣地望着他俩，不过蓝发青年接着却说：  
“这几天村庄里正好是闲暇时节，白天也热起来了，艾琳娜建议我们是不是可以哪天晚上办个舞会，让大家透口气；顺便附近村镇的居民们也都可以——”  
他的话被蓝宝兴奋的举手打断了，少年两眼放光：“赞成！！我要去我要去！！”  
“你就知道玩！”G没好气地说，又转向首领，“Primo，你说呢？”  
“这主意不错……不过……”  
Giotto望向斯佩多。“我们不大会跳舞……”  
“没事！！一学就会，我教你们～”雷守积极地撺掇着。“斯佩多和艾琳娜小姐就不用说了，纳克尔呢？”  
“学倒是学过一点，不过那是上神学院之前了……”  
不但被强拽着走不掉，还要浪费时间听他们七嘴八舌讲这种事，阿劳迪不禁心里来火，用力一挣，斯佩多没留神，攥得倒是挺紧，结果一下从椅子上掉了下去。  
“戴蒙！！”女孩子责备地看着他。在地板上继续吊着拔脚要走的阿劳迪，斯佩多以有如敢死队一般的表情冲首领大喊：“Primo快发话啊他要跑了！！”  
“阿劳迪，你也来吧。”Primo立刻说，“也让你的部下们放个假～”  
“我不跳舞。”斩钉截铁。  
“可是我们也需要轮流有人留意舞会上的安全和四周的动静嘛，守护者怎么能不到场。”岚守搬出了一条好借口。  
“……”  
“阿劳迪。”这次说话的是艾琳娜。他抬起眼，又一次看见了她晶亮的眼睛。“阿劳迪，大家一起来，好吗？”  
他回想起了前一晚她的那些话。斯佩多这时终于松开他站了起来，两个人都朝他注视着。  
“……看情况吧。”他说。

***  
“还是你的面子大。”蓝发青年没精打采地翻着眼前的书册。“他可从来不给我好脸色看的。”  
艾琳娜的声音从书房那一头飘过来，带着笑意。“谁让你老是那样招惹他。”  
“因为看平时一板一眼的阿劳迪恼羞成怒实在很有趣嘛。”  
他拿了两卷地图从梯子上爬下来。有什么东西擦到他的脚踝，青年落脚趔趄了一下，低头看见淡姜色的苏菲正慢悠悠在地板上散步而过。把图纸扔在柜子上，斯佩多蹲下身猛地把猫咪逮到臂弯里。“你说是不是呀？”  
猫生气地喵了一声，毫不留情朝他鼻梁上挠过来。  
斯佩多惊险躲过，赶忙放下小家伙。“这脾气！！跟阿劳迪一个模子刻的。”他摇头叹气站起来，走到柜子前，艾琳娜给他在那里放着下午茶。  
姑娘这时搬了一摞书走过来，看着苏菲踅过转角溜掉了。斯佩多喝茶：“你该不会也要跟它意见一致吧？”  
“不。”她笑眯眯地说，“不过我要把你刚才的话告诉阿劳迪。”  
女孩子转过身寻找书架，听见斯佩多在后面呛得连连咳嗽：“你……咳咳……你可千万别告诉他！！他要是听见了下次出任务时非杀了我不可……”  
“你啊。”  
她放弃了吓唬他，声音温和。“阿劳迪是个很好的人。而且看问题也相当清楚，很多事情比首领还能下决心。哪天你真把人家弄生气，讨厌我们了可怎么办？”  
“是是，我错了～不过每次一看见他就忍不住……”  
“话说回来，今早科扎特先生为什么没来一起吃早餐呢？”  
“不知道。”斯佩多摊开手里的地图纸。“对了，你有看见一本都灵历史交通图吗？大开本的。”  
“刚才看见了，在那边架子上。”她右手指了一下。“我帮你拿过来？”  
“嗯，谢谢。”  
他望着她沙沙地走开，阳光从天窗洒进来，落满在她的裙子上。她长而淡的头发像柳枝一样柔软地摇摆着，他心里慢慢涌起一些像泉水流过般清亮的幸福感觉。从和她相遇的那一天开始，他就常常会有这种感觉，仿佛等着时钟突然在某一刻跳针，童话故事就撕掉了过程和结局，只停留在做梦一般的开篇。  
“最近有你父亲的联系吗？”  
她查找中的手指停滞了一下，又接下去。“他早就忘了我这个女儿了。不过我想他现在在米兰的日子或许也不好过，现在反奥的活动那么多。”  
“也许我们还是有可能说服他的？”斯佩多说。  
姑娘的语气有些冷淡。“我想可能性不大，他对大公可是俯首帖耳……但总有一天他会看到我们是对的。”她挺起胸，“朽烂的上流们除了权柄之外别无长物，但彭哥列却在做着确实的事情，挽救那些没有权力的无辜的人……戴蒙，我以你们为荣哦。”  
她热烈地望着他，他也热烈地望回去，望着这个心明眼亮、有时候像团火一般的意大利姑娘。斯佩多心里高兴又有点内疚，之前和首领争吵时，他曾经反问，解放意大利的主张怎能说是为了私欲，但他知道，其实这场战争和他们每个人都深深地关联着。只要伦巴底一天还在奥地利的控制之下，身为米兰公爵之女的艾琳娜就要靠这个身份做掩护来协助他们，而这同时意味着她不可能和身为撒丁贵族的自己公开在一起。  
如果有一天……

“艾琳娜，那个……等到意大利真正完成了统一，我们——”  
她抬起头，他的话突然梗在了喉咙里。她笑了。

“等着你到那一天再告诉我。”

注：  
卡米洛•加富尔（Cavour）：时任撒丁王国首相。都灵贵族。政治家，意大利开国三杰之一。  
阿尔冯索•帕尔卡公爵：艾琳娜的父亲。在历史上确有此人，是19世纪米兰的意大利贵族，效忠奥地利当局。

================================================================

第四章 如歌

管家乔万尼在花园里来回地走了两圈，用老年人所特有的忧虑眼光打量着属于帕尔卡家的一草一木。他仔细检查过了院墙和门窗，这是他每天都要重复的日常工作。别馆周围环境幽静，灌木葳蕤，大树遮天蔽日。并没有刻意雕琢的痕迹，看起来让人愉快，但也颇容易觉得寂寞，毕竟在他们来到这里之前它已经闲置过很多年。  
这是乡间的别馆，离米兰很远，离那些喧嚣浮华的厅堂和沙龙也很远。乔万尼初来时有些担心自家小姐会不会感到不适，但看到她轻松自如的神色，他的顾忌多少打消了一些。事实上，他后来才渐渐意识到，其实反而是艾琳娜在安抚着他们。每天里，只要听得见她在屋里轻盈地走来走去，他的心情就会不由变得明快而坦然。在老人眼里，她就好像李尔王那个被贬斥的小女儿，皎洁、正直却不受宠爱，也许等待着一个慧眼识珠的人和一次远嫁。但他竭力屏除这念头，那是莎翁笔下的悲剧，他向上帝祈祷无论如何绝不要应验在她身上。  
若是有一天老爷回心转意，他们没准还能回到米兰的本家里去……只是小姐从来都讨厌那些风雅做作的应酬，在这方面，谁也休想劝得动她……  
有些费力地弯下腰，乔万尼拔掉脚边生长着的两簇杂草，这时听到身后门厅传来脚步声。蓝色头发的青年步履轻捷地从台阶上下来，见到他礼貌地点了点头。老管家欠身鞠了一躬，同时在心里滋味复杂地想，唉，我的小姐可就是被这个小子给拐走啦。  
斯佩多走出去几步又停了下来。他从大衣里侧的口袋里取出什么东西，掉头走到乔万尼面前。“对了……乔万尼先生，刚才我忘记把这个交给艾琳娜。您能替我送去吗？告诉她替我收着就行了。”  
管家接过来发现是一张照片。青年听到他的答复后道谢离去，他低头看着那张合影，八个人姿态各异，背景里远远看得见侧面的仓房，光线均匀撒在这群年轻人的脸上。艾琳娜站在最边上，笑容恬美，比起在米兰家中的任何时候看起来都要幸福。一直盘旋在心头的话突然就涌到了他的嘴边。  
“请等一下，斯佩多爵士。”  
斯佩多有些诧异，因为这声音里仿佛含着与平时不大一样的殷切。几年来这位老人跟他已经很熟悉，但少有过日常事务以外的交谈。转过身，他发现此刻的管家看上去显得十分苍老。  
“您知道……”乔万尼开了口，但又犹豫起来，似乎不知道从何说起。斯佩多看着老人花白的头发，胸腔里跟着微微颤动了一下。“您知道，艾琳娜小姐是我看着她长大的。我在这个家里呆了几十年了……她天性是这样，有主见，坚韧，心细得像丝一样，说实话，这孩子我真希望她更平凡些——咳，我也明白自己没有立场向您讲这些话。可是最近我总觉得心惊肉跳的……”  
管家停了一下，恳求地望着对面那双年轻的蓝眼睛：

“拜托您了，千万保护好她……”

几分钟后，老人走到阁楼上，将相片依嘱交给小姐，看着她把它爱惜地摆到梳妆台上，镜子里映着她甜蜜的脸庞。他的耳边仍然回响着戴蒙•斯佩多刚才答应他的话——“您放心吧。”

***  
G从椅子上跳下来，拍了拍手。“搞定。”  
他环顾着周围。人声嘈杂。后厅的石阶上和通入果园的小道边上摆着盛开的栀子、百合和木槿，他们刚挂好的那些彩灯在远远近近的树梢上摇晃着。镇上来的乐队乐手们三五坐在小径的汇合处喝茶、调音。黄昏拖着长长的绯红的尾巴坠向西边，空中漂浮着细碎的说笑声、音乐声和沁人心脾的花香。  
“我们也去准备一下吧。”Giotto对科扎特说。两人绕过庭院里露天摆放的长桌，艾琳娜正在给桌上摆上最后几支蜡烛和鲜花。“辛苦啦。”  
斯佩多从屋子里出来，麻利接过她手里的东西。“我来，你去换衣裳吧～”  
她冲他嫣然一笑，闪身走开了。  
他站在庭院中央，若有所思地任视线游弋着。蓝宝穿了一件花里胡哨的礼服，倚着桌布，故作深沉地用手指夹着一只酒杯。雨月和纳克尔倒是还穿着跟平时毫无二致的衣裳，两人靠在一棵树下聊得正欢。散乱的人流当中斯佩多还看出了彭哥列的不少属下，大家已经分散在乡里聚来的男女老少之间，都换了舞会的便装，但他知道在那些衬衫礼服之下，恐怕各自的武器都不离身。多事之秋，心有旁骛是十分必要的，他不动声色地扫视了人们陌生或熟悉的面孔，这中间若是有哪一个图谋着将难得的盛夏之夜笼上恐怖，他是绝不会放过的——最后一层的保险是雾的幻术，早在会场布置之前，他就已暗暗做了准备。  
但即使是斯佩多，也希望着偶尔能从紧锣密鼓的繁忙和戒备当中喘口气。他无不苦涩地想，也许只有这种表面上无关痛痒的场合，才能让所有人都笑着暂时忘记一切隐藏的矛盾和危险，忘记他们正站在沦丧许久的土地上。天已经有些朦胧了，青年点起面前桌上的蜡烛，用手去拢那些跳荡的萤色火苗，他有点担心林间透过的微风会不会总是吹灭它们。然后他的眼睛忽然睁大了。

阿劳迪从庭院的后门口走进来。

阿劳迪穿了一件浅色的衬衫，罩一件修身的西装短夹克。他没有像平时那样打那种硬而板实的领带，而是佩了一条光蓝色的绸质领巾，同样的颜色把他的眸子衬得更加通透明亮。  
斯佩多有点张口结舌地望着他，然后猛地缩回手来。蜡烛把他的手套指尖烧了个洞。  
好在大概没人看见这一幕。云守的出现并没有引发什么反应，除了几个看见他的同僚笑着打了招呼，斯佩多隐约听见纳克尔说：“你到底还是来啦！这不挺好的嘛！”一如既往没有回答。斯佩多在一片颤动的微光当中看见阿劳迪走向最偏僻的一张桌子，坐了下来。他忽然发现，生平头一次，自己在见到阿劳迪的时候没有想到要去使坏开玩笑。  
他在原地发了一会呆，刚犹豫着要不要走近，音乐响了。

***  
艾琳娜挽着乔万尼的手臂从前厅下来。舞会虽然是以帕尔卡公馆的名义开放，但身为女主人并没有做什么惹眼的妆饰。这或许也是出于安全的考虑，不过依然引来了好奇的乡邻们不加掩饰的目光。她穿着和村镇上姑娘们相似的传统服装，宽松轻柔的白色绸衣配以亚麻布长裙，围腰上缀着彩色的花边和刺绣，浓密的秀发在脑后挽成了一个玫瑰髻，站在正装出席的老绅士身边显得更加光彩照人。女孩子很镇定地从人们的交头接耳和赞叹声中穿过去，经过家族成员身边，朝他们微微一笑。  
走进用作舞场的空地，老管家彬彬有礼地欠身，然后接过艾琳娜的手，跟上了音乐的节律。这便是开舞的标志了。来客们很快也纷纷加入进去，夜色下的庭院里变得人影幢幢。蓝宝开心地四下望着：  
“附近的村里来了不少可爱的女孩子啊！你们不许跟我抢哟。”  
“谁会跟你抢……”G鄙视地看着少年瞄准了不远处的一个姑娘，然后迈开自以为成熟的步态径直走过去。他转头瞅瞅Giotto，“你呢？”  
“我想先陪科扎特坐一会。”金发青年抱歉地说。  
“随便你啦。”岚守于是也自己起身，“不过你在这一带人缘那么好，想跟你跳舞的姑娘怕是排着队等呢。”  
他大致整了整衣领，漫无目的地在人丛里踅着，看见纳克尔正与自己教区一位上了年纪的虔诚老太共舞，转到他边上时咧嘴一笑。然后他又看见朝利雨月站在墙边，横竖与世无争没人理，脸上挂着一种入禅似的茫然表情。G走上前，伸手晃晃：“看傻啦？没见过跳舞？”  
国际友人露出十分宽容的笑。“此等西洋游艺实在是……”  
“怎么，有意见？”  
“G君误会了，在下没有别的意思。我们的国家也有舞蹈，在下只是更……唔？”  
他发现红头发同事正朝他伸着胳膊，一副要拯救他的神色。“？”  
“过来！！！”对上雨守不知所以然却依旧像好好先生似的温吞模样，岚守气不打一处来，大着嗓门一把扯起他：“哪来那么多废话，快去给老子跳舞！！”

***  
一曲歇了，人们更换舞伴，空气中波荡着无数热烈而细小的涟漪。阿劳迪啜着杯子里的饮料，一边用职业性的敏感留意着可能存在的蛛丝马迹。  
他告诫自己，这只是一次便装侦查任务，这样令人松懈的场合更容易潜伏着危机，另一方面，也更易于发现出洞的老鼠。他坐的角落不引人注意，但视野不错，整个庭园一览无余。  
同僚们都混进人群跳舞去了……这样也不错，把警戒面撒开来……他朝舞池里淡淡瞥了一下，老管家刚刚把艾琳娜交回给斯佩多，此刻雾守正牵着她轻巧地转圈，如同牵着一只蝴蝶……两个人的确都跳得很棒，配合也很完美，在人群的空隙中不停地旋转着……这是一首欢快奔放的波尔卡……  
阿劳迪转开眼睛。  
桌上的蜡烛烧掉了一小截，狂欢的夜还很长。嗡嗡的人声，音乐声，食物的气味，女人的香水味，他发觉这环境比平时更容易让人出神，好像一种什么咒语，无孔不入，源源不断地催动他飘移的思路。重新抬起头，阿劳迪让目光绕开那些成双成对翩翩起舞的人，随即他发现在几步开外有一拨女孩子正满怀期待地望着他。一注意到他的视线，她们就唧唧咯咯地笑起来。这舞会实在是有些麻烦。  
他感到后背上像是有刺扎着，没作声，站起来撇下那些喧笑沿着反方向走开了。转过爬满蔷薇藤的篱栅，青年闪进树林的笼罩当中，彩灯明明暗暗地在他头顶闪烁。他只希望不要再有人看见他。  
就在这时，林间有什么一闪而过的影子让云守蓦地提起了戒备。

“我们休息一下，好吗？”  
斯佩多看看艾琳娜，姑娘跳得有些微微气喘，脸颊飞起一片红晕。她点点头，由着他把她带出舞池。斯佩多转身去拿饮料，朝刚才阿劳迪坐的地方望了望，发现他不见了。  
这个人该不会真的去跳舞了吧！！  
他蹦出这念头，随即责备自己的大惊小怪。阿劳迪为什么就不能跟人跳舞？明明是很自然的事儿呀。但不知为何，斯佩多总觉得难以试着去想象阿劳迪请别人跳舞的场面。  
端起杯子，他一边往回走，一边下意识地朝攒动的一对对男女中搜寻着。艾琳娜坐在桌旁，远远看见他东张西望，忍不住想提醒他小心脚下，还没出口，忽地在身后响起一个低沉的声音：

“能请您赏光共舞一曲吗？尊贵的女士。”

姑娘吓得跳了起来。来人弯着腰，头上带着的宽檐草帽遮住了他的眉眼。斯佩多此时已经赶到，连忙把她挡到自己身后。“你是谁？”他警觉地问。  
男人略微抬了抬头，蓄着络腮胡子的削瘦脸上露出笑意。在昏暗的光线当中辨认出这张脸，斯佩多就像被闪电击中一样震惊地愣住了，连艾琳娜也忍不住倒吸一口气。  
“将军——！？”  
敏捷地做了一个“嘘”的手势，络腮胡子止住两个年轻人的愕然，笑眯眯：“真抱歉，不识趣打扰了你们俩。不过上次联络之后，我还是希望能直接和你们的首领谈一谈。当然还有您，帕尔卡小姐。”他补充道。  
斯佩多迅速环视着四周以防不测，艾琳娜声音有点发颤，“您怎么没有事先告诉我们！”她用手指绞着裙角，一边领着这个不速之客走向公馆侧面的小门。“长途跋涉到这里来，路上什么都有可能发生……真的，您太冒险了！！！”  
“冒险是人生的一大乐趣。”在阴影里摘下帽子，年过半百的朱塞佩•加里波第轻松挥了挥手，“顺便先来看看伦巴底的美丽风光。想到刀枪和火炮不久之后就会碾过这里，还真有些叫人心痛啊。”

***  
绕过欢乐的人群，彭哥列雾守快步走过那些香气扑鼻的栀子和百合花篮，奔上通进果园的路。艾琳娜和Giotto陪同加里波第将军到公馆的秘密会议室去了。据他估计，这位浑身是胆的老将此时来访，是想争取摇摆中的彭哥列加入对奥战线，同时也试探一下帕尔卡公爵是否有可以策反的可能。后者恐怕是徒劳，但前者……他倒是真心希望Primo能被说动。  
眼下的问题是，阿劳迪到哪里去了。  
他贴着树根溜进林子里，一边眨着眼睛让自己尽快适应黑暗，一边把武器抄在手边随时准备着。因为今晚的舞会，彭哥列平时在附近布下的暗哨换岗更加频繁，其中会给敌人以可乘之机也说不定。斯佩多将雾的魔镜架到眼前，它帮助他更容易地分辨林中的移动目标。  
树冠茂密地遮挡住在周围，头顶的天空消失了，公馆和花园里的灯光都像瞌睡似的在背后渐渐变暗。他继续朝林子深处摸索，在愈加浓稠的黑色中，脑海里忽然异常清晰地浮现出阿劳迪今天的样子。斯佩多心底窜起一丝不安：万一阿劳迪是遇到什么意外了，当初非要硬拉他来出席舞会的自己岂不是犯了大错……  
黑暗漫上来，他就像正在走进一个怪物的喉咙里。  
也许不该这么瞎想，那人没有弱到会轻易被暗算，再说这里也仍然是彭格列的势力范围……也许云守是自己先回家去了……但不管怎样，蓝发青年都感到前所未有的负罪感，就连以往对阿劳迪的各种恶作剧都变得让人难以忍受起来。艾琳娜说得对，自己一直以来对阿劳迪太顽劣了。  
这么自怨自艾着，他突然像嗅到什么一般停下了脚步。  
前面有响动。

阿劳迪自然不知道此刻有某个家伙正难得地主动反省着，他正紧贴一株粗实的树干后面，屏息凝神听着一道缓坡之下两个男人低声交谈。他正是跟踪着其中一个走到了这里，看样子，这个人恐怕是混进舞会的探子，正在跟同伴接头。  
他压低身子，小心不暴露自己。看不清对方的具体所在，声音断断续续传来，压得非常轻。  
“……跟撒丁的主战派大概有秘密联系……”  
“废话，重要的是证据！！我们需要抓到把柄才能得到奖赏！”另一个人似乎很生气。  
“说得轻巧！彭哥列人多，防的也严，再说那女人毕竟是贵族，连奥地利兵也不敢动她……只可惜我们艾斯托拉涅欧的主力不在附近……”  
阿劳迪心念一动。  
艾斯托拉涅欧家族是目前彭哥列最大的敌对家族，在南方的托斯卡纳、巴马等地区长期骚扰彭哥列的防卫范围。这家族的主要靠山是保守派，和上层及奥地利有着千丝万缕的联系，也可以说，是受当局和权贵们笼络豢养的打手。  
他此前也已想到，如果彭哥列参战，等撒丁与奥方对阵之时，彭哥列需要考虑的就不仅仅是北面来的奥地利军队了，还得防着这些散布在南方的不安分的爪牙。Primo会犹豫也是难怪的，战争，毕竟是太复杂的一件事。  
两个探子的嗓音又低下去，几乎变成了耳语。阿劳迪听不真切，便从树后悄悄朝前迈了一步。没成想，脚下踩到盘错弯曲的树根，他急忙稳住重心，但却碰落了一块松动的石头，它滚进灌木丛，顿时一片飒飒作响。前面的人立刻跳了起来。  
“谁在那？！！”  
他听见枪栓滑动的哗啦声和刀出鞘的声音，而手铐也已经出现在他手中，昏黑当中，阿劳迪一动不动，随时等待着需要出手的时刻到来。对方有两个人，而第一击将会彻底暴露自己的位置，但他已经想不了那么多了……就在他把神经绷到最紧张的时候，有个熟悉的声音突然在自己后方远远响了起来。

“苏菲？”

大脑一时失去了思考能力。他猜敌人大概也是一样摸不着头脑，搞不清是否应该马上开火。男人的嗓音近了，伴着索索的脚步，用几乎是甜腻的调情口吻说道：  
“苏菲，亲爱的，别再跟我捉迷藏啦。”  
话音刚落，谁的双臂就突然从后面一把搂住了他。  
阿劳迪全身一炸，胳膊肘防御性地狠狠向来人戳去，对方咬着牙根呻吟了一声，但仍然不屈不挠地死活禁锢着他，同时一只手捂住他的嘴。两人在黑暗中姿势不大雅观地折腾了几下，导致树丛更加意味不明地剧烈作响。最后阿劳迪由于气息不畅而落于下风，暂时放弃了挣扎……当然还有另外一个原因是他知道今后把这家伙千刀万剐的机会还很多……

戴蒙•斯佩多气喘吁吁地带出一个笑音。  
“抓住你了，宝贝～”

***  
徒有两道可以杀人的眼光，可惜树丛里太黑，像贴饼一样贴着自己的那个下流胚全然看不见。阿劳迪紧紧地掐着斯佩多的手腕，真想现在就抄把刀剁下去。他觉得那个人的体温透过了自己的衬衫，蒸起一层细汗；他发誓一辈子也绝对不原谅这个混蛋！！  
这种强有力的愤怒使他的心跳迅速加快，一下下几乎要撞出胸腔来。斯佩多大概也感觉到了，至于怎么理解的那是另外一回事。  
两人在刺得人发痒的枝条和树叶之间里静默了几秒，然后听见坡下传来了一些动静。  
“嘁，吓死老子了……”一个探子低声咒骂着。  
“保险起见，还是先撤吧。”  
两个男人轻手轻脚地离开了。斯佩多留神听着他们远去，结果冷不防又重重地挨了一拳。“嗷！”  
阿劳迪从他怀里摆脱出来，火气冒顶：“说吧，你想怎么死？”  
“咳咳……我这不是急中生智吗……先、先回去再说！！”他急急忙忙截断云守的攻击，“这里不安全。”

待到默不作声地穿过森林时，气氛逐渐变得窘迫起来。阿劳迪不用想也明白是怎回事：故意弄出声响，伪装成正在幽会的情侣，反而轻易骗过了敌人……他不愿去想，再想起斯佩多近距离的滑腻口吻他浑身都要发烧。这感觉一定是因为恶心，一定是这样的。  
后遗症还没有完全平息，忽听斯佩多很认真地轻轻说：“对不起。”  
林荫变得稀落了，夜空重新从枝桠之间露出来。几乎已经被忘到脑后的舞会还在继续着，喧嚣和乐声仿佛隔着天空传来，幽微而渺茫。雾守在他前面停了下来，侧脸上染着星点的光。他们这时候终于能看得清彼此的眼神了。  
“刚刚没有打算捉弄你或是什么的……”斯佩多挠了挠脑后那撮头发。“只是当时不清楚周围还有没有更多的敌人, 所以……”  
“我本来可以干掉或者捉住那两个人的。”阿劳迪生硬地说。

“抓那种小喽罗也没什么用的啦……”对上云守不满的目光，他连忙说：“解决他们不成问题，但我们最需要的是不被奥地利人发现，不是吗？”  
“你不会用幻术的么！干嘛非要——”  
阿劳迪顿住了，过一阵别开脸。“我回去了。”  
他绕开斯佩多，斯佩多的头顶上还黏着草叶子，慌张地跟着他结结巴巴：“那、那个，幻觉通过人的五感对大脑起作用，在黑暗中差不多等于看不见，所以幻术效果会减弱很多，所所以……那个……别生气好吗？我再也、再也不了！苏菲你听我解释……啊不对，阿劳迪你听我……对对不起我真的不是故意——”  
他一扭身，斯佩多赶紧抱头，但是手铐什么的并没有抡上来。抬眼瞄着阿劳迪，发现对方脸上的表情瞬间松动了一下，斯佩多一时以为阿劳迪要微笑起来。但是面前的人向后退了一步。“你不该在这儿。”  
“你不见了，”雾守说，“我担心……”  
“我没事，所以你可以走了。”阿劳迪深吸了一口气，“以后也别总干些多余的事了。”  
斯佩多有点无措地望着他。“阿劳迪，你真的生气了？”  
“我没有。不是……”他有点焦躁，嗓子眼有点发堵，和人交流的确并不是他的长项。缄默着掉转身子，他胸腔里绷着的那根琴弦几乎要绷断了。  
斯佩多看着他微微散发着银色的头发，沉默而梗直的背影，衬着依稀可以望见的远处树篱那边的舞场。远远似乎听见G的骂声和人们的笑声，岚守和雨守两个人挽在一起，像玩自由式摔跤似的，歪七扭八地在舞池里横冲直撞。蓝发青年忽然脱口而出：

“跳支舞好吗？”

他怎么会答应呢？他怎么就答应了呢？他是怀着怎样的想法答应了呢？不知道。不知道。不知道。他看着斯佩多把手套摘下，塞进口袋里，然后静静地伸出手来，他在斯佩多的眸子里看见自己亮蓝的领巾和同样亮蓝的眼睛。斯佩多的左手握住他的，右手轻轻拢上他的腰际。斯佩多的手心湿润而温热。  
他们谁也没再说话。  
随着稀稀落落的圆舞曲的音符，随着清凉的夏夜的晚风，在环绕的树木之间、长着草的不大平坦的狭小空地上，斯佩多带着他，没有按照节拍，缓慢地、小心地、有些笨拙地转来转去。阿劳迪漫无边际想到，也许这是个空前绝后的好机会，可以踩烂这只冬菇那双价值不菲的高级长筒靴，因为它以前总在开会的时候从桌面底下碰到他的脚尖……他还想到很多很多别的……抬起头，除了斯佩多的脸，其余的一切都旋转成了朦胧一片。

这是第一次跟人跳舞，他想。  
今后，这辈子，再也、再也不了。

================================================================

第五章 风动

改变的起始常常难以察觉，其后果也同样难以预料。彭哥列云守和雾守终于化干戈为玉帛，当然不能说不好，但这其中隐隐有种未发先止之感，好似一棵树尚未开花就无言地跨入了安静的盛夏。斯佩多对阿劳迪变得客气起来，也不再像从前那样总爱故意去触他逆鳞了，因此阿劳迪也没再怎么被惹恼过，言谈之间眉眼自然而淡漠。两人日常交接公事公办，相安无事，再无龃龉。Giotto和纳克尔他们偶尔注意到，私下也议论过，开玩笑说，这俩的现成小剧场如今没得可看，乐趣就只剩下欺负蓝宝了。当然，遭到了小少爷的气愤抗议。  
既不如故，亦不陌路。只是总像失掉了些什么……  
时间没有给他们太多可以思索来龙去脉的闲暇。与云雾之间的‘邦交正常化’相对的，是这一年夏天意奥两国的迅速交恶。进口烟草和其他商品正在遭到抵制，对待那些给外国朝廷当走狗的附庸，人们的憎恶情绪更为白热化，北方大地上长期积累的怒火一触即燃。  
在离别馆不远处，一对年轻人并肩穿过树林。汹涌的浪潮似乎还没波及到这里乡间的小路上。光景和平日并无二致，行人稀落地在村落间走动，夏季阵雨的阴霾正沉闷地漂浮他们上空。  
“这件是备用的斗篷。”艾琳娜把折好的包裹递给斯佩多，看他自己默念着清点完毕，然后朝她情不自禁凝视过来。姑娘低下头，用手指捻着自己垂落的发梢。大道就在前面了。  
“自己去出任务，多留些神哦。”  
“放心吧，不过是回撒丁那边走动走动而已，没准还能到首相大人府上转一圈～”  
“以前总有阿劳迪在的，这次——”  
“阿劳迪是个忙人。咳，”斯佩多理解到她的担忧角度原来如此，忍不住辩嘴：“我看起来有那么不靠谱吗？堂堂雾之守护者怎么说也是独当一面的……”他见她终于噗哧笑出来，心里好受了些，安慰道：“没事的，几天就回。”  
他把自己的马牵近一些。艾琳娜抬起胳膊，爱怜地摸了摸马儿的鬃毛。  
“真想也去看看呢……戴蒙的家乡。”  
“迟早有机会的。都灵是座美丽的城市……”  
空气潮湿而静止。送别时无形加深的亲密感与并存的忧伤，对于情侣来说或许尤其难以招架。他想着要在回来时给她带什么礼物，问一问是不是会更好，但同时又觉得没准可以给她个惊喜。艾琳娜此时转过来，青年不禁语塞：“唔……”  
他踌躇了一下，然后俯身吻了吻她。  
女孩子看着对方牵马上了坡，像是害怕灰尘扬到她，走出一段距离才翻身上马。艾琳娜•帕尔卡挥了挥手，一直到斯佩多的背影难以辨清，马蹄声也消失殆尽，她还站在那里。天空中忽地滚过了骤雨前的第一道闪电。姑娘一个激灵，捂住了胸口。胸前的夹衣里，贴着她怦怦的心跳，那是早上刚送来的家信，白纸黑字，无情宣告了她父亲失势的消息。

***  
阿劳迪乘的马车走不快。雨没有一点要停的样子，他听见车夫在抱怨路上泥泞难行。重重的雨帘让午后的天色早早发暗，他掀开布帘觑了一眼窗外，远近原野被雨水匝起一层朦胧的白雾。再熟悉的地方，仅仅是换一个时节或视野，看起来就仿佛完全换了样。  
冰凉的雨丝扑到他眼睑上。  
回程之前所见的一切历历在目。时值奥地利大公斐迪南和妃子出巡米兰，全城上下戒备森严，但高压之下的抵触情绪分明地写在每一个平民的脸上，气氛十分紧张。街头起了骚动的那时候，阿劳迪与搜集情报的部下刚到附近会合。越过密匝匝的人群，他望见敞篷四轮马车上的斐迪南•马克西米利安正冲着一个衣着精致、看起来很有身份的男人大发雷霆。  
“蠢货！”  
大公怒不可遏，身边的王妃则是一脸轻蔑的神情。  
阿劳迪从阳台内侧隐蔽地望过去，那个贵族有些年纪，拄着拐杖，脸色狼狈，用手帕不停地擦着额头上的汗，发色让他略感熟悉。斐迪南大公的呵斥声断续地回响着：“不过是个……别再让我看见你的脸！……给我立刻离开米兰！！”  
马车在卫兵的护送中盛气凌人地从窗下隆隆开过，抛下那个噤声发抖的男人，还有街道两旁逐渐涨起的恶意的营营嗡嗡声。部下上前两步，等待着长官阿劳迪的指示，这时他们听见相邻的露天阳台传来并没有刻意压低的议论：  
“简直欺人太甚！！”  
“连公爵都落得这样当众受辱，明摆着是不把我们米兰贵族看在眼里！”  
“咳……眼下谁敢当街向奥地利主子点头哈腰、招老百姓憎恨？也算他倒霉。”  
“啧啧，可不是么。帕尔卡家这次是彻底地走背字啦……”  
他不动声色，招呼部下先行撤退。走出建筑物，户外的人群非但没有散去，反而在越聚越多，他们向别人复述着刚发生的一幕，不满的咒骂随处可闻。这座处在漩涡中央的城市中正在酝酿着激变的先声，大概很快，有个口号就会席卷伦巴底各城池的大街小巷：  
“奥地利人滚出去！！！”  
本来是准备按计划刺探当地上层的策反可能性，但现在看来已经失去必要。此刻更要紧的事情是……  
“先生？”  
车夫的提醒唤回了他的思绪。驿站到了，接下来只有下车步行回到公馆。阿劳迪打开雨伞，走进瓢泼的水幕当中。

***  
“你要回去？”  
科扎特望着Giotto，金发青年的外套正穿到一半，停住不动了。那眼睛里是他再熟悉不过的忧患神色。  
“是啊，这次呆得挺久啦……”做出随意的样子，他伸了伸腰，“把家里的大家撇下太久我也不放心啊。”  
“也是……”彭哥列首领重新把衣裳穿好，站到穿衣镜前面。自己重视家族，科扎特也是一样，不能因为自私留住他呀。低头整理着前襟，Primo沉默不语，直到从后面忽然加上来的重量压得他身子一歪。  
“科扎特！”  
从镜子里面他看见搂着自己肩膀的死党正在身边笑嘻嘻。红头发跟他的金色凑在一块，好像秋天里的两丛灌木。  
“昨晚没睡好吧？还在想参战的事情？”  
“唔……”Giotto回忆起前些天加里波第将军的那次来访。『我一向注重实际，反对空谈，也厌恶党派纷争……』注重实际。没错，从实际来讲，身在这里就不可能对战争置身事外。然而就连加里波第自己也承认，与撒丁政府很难做得到戮力同心。树大招风，彭哥列因为这些年的发展，已经开始变成某些势力的眼中钉，戴蒙说应该借机进一步攀升实力，可是也许敌人同样在图谋着通过这场战争削弱他们……  
提到雾守——首领抬起眼睛，心情复杂地看了看面前好友关切的模样。  
“我请戴蒙去撒丁那边了，再到上层贵族中探查一下自由派的态度。眼下我心里只有一个大致的想法：一旦战斗爆发，彭哥列首要的目标是尽可能去保护这里的平民。我那晚上跟将军也提到了，彭哥列更适合作为防守的阵线，而不是担任进攻……而且这样对于稳固意大利军的后方也很有作用。就定位在‘编制外的应援’比较好吧。”  
“你看，你自己这不是已经有主意了嘛。”科扎特拍着他的后背。“从以前你就比我心眼细，想什么事儿都考虑得多……虽说这也是个优点，但顾虑得太多也可能影响判断力哦。比如说，”  
他松开Giotto，“你都没注意到自己把外套穿错了吗？这件是我的。”  
“诶诶？！！”  
金发青年大惊失色地重新扑到镜子前面。西蒙家boss哈哈大笑，一边听对方半真半假抱怨：“你刚刚怎么不告诉我！”  
“因为难得能看见你发傻啊。”  
他想。因为难得能这样看着你啊。  
“说实话，关于彭哥列家族的大事，我的确不应该对你施加什么影响。”他站在窗边，灰色的光线里望见Giotto身影稍稍一僵。“真的，那些事你需要跟守护者和成员们商量。他们才是你的family。”  
西蒙-科扎特提了一口气。  
“不过呢，只要大家一起决定了的事，他们一定都会真心地跟着你去做，即使其中有失误，朋友们也并不想要你一个人扛着全责……明白吗？哪个首领都做不到永远万无一失。所以——”  
门上叩叩地响了几下，切断了他的忠告。G的声音在门外，听起来急迫而有些发闷：

“Primo，有情况……艾斯托拉涅欧家族的主力越过了巴马北边界，看样子是要来真格的了。”

***  
除了管家乔万尼之外，没有碰见其他人。纳克尔前几日回了教区，另外几人似乎一早都到镇上去了，据乔万尼的说法，只剩下蓝宝还呆在自己房间。这差不多完全是阿劳迪所担心的状况。不过还好，现在这里尚无异样。  
“她在哪？”他问。  
留下看起来有些疑惑的老人，云守独自登上通向阁楼的阶梯。他平日从未涉足公馆的这个部分。楼梯顶端有相邻的两扇门，这里是斯佩多和艾琳娜的房间。  
他没有过多迟疑，直接敲了其中一扇。回答的是少女的婉转声线：  
“哪位？”  
打开门的时候，艾琳娜的表情并没有过多的出乎意料。女孩子挽着头发，苏菲窝在她臂弯里，用猫咪的不解神情滴溜溜看着他。她停顿了几秒，弯腰把苏菲放到地下，然后让开身请他进来。  
屋里有种淡淡的馨香味。他站在那儿，身上带着外面的湿气，裤脚的水滴落进软和的地毯里。这差不多像是闯进来一样的状态可能含有某些失礼的因素，但阿劳迪敏锐地发现，自己的匆促外表并未给她更加严重的影响。艾琳娜关上门，快步走到衣柜旁。  
“阿劳迪，红茶可以吗？”  
她取來一条干毛巾。他没有接，直截了当地盯进她的眸子。  
“你父亲阿尔冯索公爵触怒了大公，在一天之前被勒令逐出米兰。……我想你已经知道了？”

雨声一阵阵撞击着窗棂。有一瞬间，对面的姑娘脸色似乎变苍白了，但她很快做出了回答。  
“我就知道不可能瞒过阿劳迪的，不过没想到这么快……是的。今早刚收到信。”  
她深吸了一口气，手里的那条毛巾捏紧了。  
“那么，也就是说——帕尔卡这个姓氏能够起到的、对自由派和大家的庇护作用，眼下已经失效了？”  
“可以这样认为。”阿劳迪停了一下，“我赶回来就是为了这件事。这里作为彭哥列的秘密指挥部已经不再安全了。前阵子舞会时我们也发现了敌对家族在附近刺探，如果被告密，奥地利军警很快就会肆无忌惮地冲进公馆里来。”  
“我设想过这一天。只是太快了……”  
艾琳娜紧紧地闭上眼睛，喘息有些急促。许久她抬起脸：“阿劳迪是来告诉大家转移到别处去吗？”  
“是一方面。”青年沉吟道，“但我认为更迫切的是你的转移。”  
女孩子头一次露出了讶异的表情。  
“我？”  
“你和彭哥列处在同样的危险中。并且，如果我们因为任务而无法保证有人在你身边的话，你比我们更加容易遭到袭击。”阿劳迪快速补充，“我马上派人通知戴蒙•斯佩多，让他带你到撒丁王国去。”  
她没作声，转过身去。  
“保险起见，最好尽快做离开这里的准备。” 云守想想已经交待完毕，剩下的是尽快找到Giotto讲明情况。刚迈开脚下，他突然听到门上的锁喀嚓一声扣上了。

“也就是说，首领他们现在都还不知道这件事，对吗？”  
艾琳娜的手垂落下来。她立在门前，挡住了他的去路。

“阿劳迪……我有一个请求."

注：反奥风潮——1857年，在第二章所提到的热那亚、里窝那起义失败之后，意大利境内的反抗情绪更加浓厚，在社会压力下，帕尔卡公爵因此不敢当着民众的面向路过的奥地利大公夫妇行礼，因此被大公惩戒，逐出米兰。此事引发了包括当地贵族阶层在内的强烈不满，随后伦巴底地区出现了一连串激烈的反奥斗争。（《意大利近代史》）

================================================================  
第六章 秘密

阿劳迪重新站定，淡淡的蓝色瞳仁透着铁一般的冰凉。艾琳娜姿态端然，使她在秀美外表下隐隐流露出内里的顽强气场。沉闷的雷声在屋顶碾过，两人面面相对，好像站在波浪滔天的大海边沿。  
“我的事，希望阿劳迪暂时不要告诉大家……包括戴蒙在内。”  
比起打赢一场战争，这世界上还有更难的事情。

“理由是？”  
“现在的家族正在关键的时期，我不能因为自己再让大家分心。”她见阿劳迪皱起了眉，连忙补充道：“并不是要一直隐瞒下去，我会收拾准备的，只是请再等几天、到戴蒙出任务回来的时候就好……”  
“我不能同意。”云守毫不留情，“这里如果出事才是更让彭哥列分心吧？”  
他想绕开她，但姑娘朝后一退，挺直身子紧紧靠在门板上。  
“我知道，阿劳迪……知道这样做不算明智。但我并不是自以为是或者逞强……”她的肩膀微微颤抖，可嗓音仍然是坚决的，“戴蒙去都灵有重要的使命，这时候不可以把他叫回来；几小时前Giotto他们刚接到报告，家族在南边遇到艾斯托拉涅欧主力的进攻，大家已经去召集人手准备支援了，要是因为我的缘故拖延——”  
“艾斯托拉涅欧主力？”轮到阿劳迪意外了。“这情报是哪里得到的？”  
“具体情况不大清楚，似乎是加百罗涅家的使者……”  
“在这种时候？”云守一瞬陷入思索，但很快回到正题上来。“这是两回事。”他斩钉截铁回绝，不去理会女孩子脸上现出的恳求神色。“传达必要的情报是我的职责，至于如何安排由首领来定夺，与我无关。”  
青年上前一步，见对方仍没有让开的意思，不禁脸上一紧。“你认为能阻止我吗？”刚硬锐利的神色刺得艾琳娜屏住了气息。  
可她依然无畏地站在那。  
“我没有那么不自量力。”艾琳娜的眸子里盛着苦涩的笑意。“这么久了，我一直希望用自己的方式给家族一些支撑，虽然不知做得到多少……但比起经受危险或者吃苦，成为大家的累赘才更教我难过。”一直以来积压着的、萦绕不去的心情，此时终于被催到唇边：“阿劳迪也知道，戴蒙他是个心气很高的人，如果可以施展，他是绝对要去翻天覆地的。可是戴蒙……”  
这个名字从她的声音里滑落，仿佛是什么暖热的东西，突然让她的眼前泛起水雾。“最近他和首领之间的分歧越来越明显了，尽管他从来都不对我说，但这样下去万一……我真不知道该怎么办才好！大家离心离德，这是我最担心的，最最担心的……”  
她喉咙一哽，低下头去。阿劳迪没有想到会演变成这样的对峙，这无可进退的情况也超乎他经验之外。把视线转开，窗外天昏地黑，呼啸的风声使屋里显得异常静默。  
“彭哥列选择怎样的路，不是一两人能够强扭得了的。”许久他说。  
“是啊。我不可能、也不该去想把大家的意愿硬扳到一起。”艾琳娜眨了眨眼睛，努力不让泪水掉下来。“但我真希望这家族不要分崩离析，像我自己的家那样……阿劳迪，眼下也是一样哦。倘若彭哥列不去集中力量退敌、让同盟和受保护的居民遭了殃，原因却是为了照顾我，那让戴蒙今后在家族中何以自处？”  
“你同样是家族里的一员，派人来保护也无可厚非。”  
“我和大家是同样的，所以不需要特殊待遇。”她对此显得有些敏感，“其他守护者的家人又有哪个是调拨专人护卫的？”  
“但眼下你比其他人更危险！”  
“不比正在遭受敌人袭击的人们更危险。再说，虽然父亲被驱逐了，毕竟贵族头衔也还在。”  
她一一应对，眉梢、眼角和紧抿的嘴唇无不表示出明确的决心。云守的叹气到底压不下胸中的焦灼，手指忍不住攥紧了。  
“那么你有没有考虑过，如果你有三长两短，戴蒙•斯佩多对彭哥列又会怎么想？你担心他受到别人非议，但是……你应该知道……对那个人而言最重要的是你！！！”

像是有一把刀子，锋利地同时割戳在两个人的心坎，对面的姑娘捂住脸颊，如同单薄的秋叶般摇晃起来。她和斯佩多抛弃了自己的阶层，却又不得不以身份等级为挡箭牌和敲门砖；不见容于上流和家庭，也无法融入下层人群。她费尽神思去周旋这一切，可就连她自己的存在都成了麻烦本身……  
指尖狠狠地掐进阿劳迪的手掌，他看着她抽泣。自从舞会之后已经变回一潭止水的心，为什么还这样容易被激起波澜，他从不曾为任何于己无关的人着想过那些利害关系，谈话的分寸和温柔他不懂，言语的力量他不懂，他本是个行动派啊。  
怎么办，怎么办才好。  
“对、对不起，阿劳迪……我这副样子……”艾琳娜低头用手帕擦着眼睛，“只要几天，戴蒙几天内就会回来的……若发生了什么，责任由我自己承担……”  
“别说傻话了。”他想不出怎样回答，透不过气似的难受。

你承担不了。我也承担不了。  
任何人，都承担不了。

“我……我想大家早晚会听到的。就算不去通报，这么大的事情也会很快传开……”艾琳娜努力让声音平静，“到那时我再听从大家的安排，让我去哪里都可以。”  
她望着他，眼睑泛着一抹薄薄的红。  
“拜托了……”  
阿劳迪转开头仰起脸，闭上眼睛。  
过了好一阵他才重新开口：  
“南边的情况我会再向首领询问。如果可能，至少请西蒙-科扎特先留在这里，这样不算对彭哥列战力构成影响……”见她微微放松了神情，云守又说道：“我把部下留一些做照应，一旦有异常情况，马上派人去找我们。”  
“谢谢，”她歉疚地说：“是我不好，让阿劳迪这么为难……”  
他没再回答，略一点头径直转过她身边。抓住门把手时，身后又响起她的声音，真挚得有些凄然：  
“阿劳迪，还有一件事，只是愿望……我知道我不该，但能告诉的也只有阿劳迪了——”  
她说：

【 】

门打开了，风微微掀动了她鬓边的发丝，她像雕像般立在那里，闪电的光亮映在她带着泪痕的脸上。他仿佛什么都没有听见，走了出去，手指仍然紧紧攥在一起。

***  
撒丁王国首相卡米洛•加富尔正值中年，体态有点发福了，戴着一副金边眼镜，不过那后面的目光却十分精明干练。他打量着眼前正在鞠躬问候的青年。  
“斯佩多……唔，是个古老的姓氏呢。”  
男人微笑着示意来访者坐下。年轻人打扮很简洁，但一举一动风度翩翩，看得出是名门之后。  
“不用过于拘礼，有什么事直接讲来就好。”他挥挥手，让递茶的仆人退出去。  
“近来内外时事纷杂，想必您更是日理万机，百忙之中抽出空来，在下不胜感激。”斯佩多适当地客套一句。  
“唉，跟法国佬打交道实在是够呛。那个风流的拿破仑亲王，居然看上咱们的克洛蒂德公主啦……法国人净是些花花公子啊……”首相耸耸肩，一副苦恼的样子。斯佩多喝着茶，听见对方问道：“小伙子，你是从伦巴底那边过来的吧？”  
“正是。”他感到首相的神情显出颇有兴趣的样子，便放下杯子。“伦巴底人始终盼着能有强有力的领头者出现，好将大家早日变回真正自由的意大利人。眼下这种愿望只比以前更迫切了。”  
“当地一定也有了一些组织吧？”加富尔向后靠了靠，不经意地交叉着手指。  
“我所在的彭哥列自卫团虽然是乡镇居民的组织，但发展得相当不错，在南方的巴马、摩地那等地也都有我们的势力。”见首相频频点头，斯佩多抛出了下句：“我们也曾得到朱塞佩•加里波第将军的联系……”  
此话说得很含糊，并未提及加里波第亲自到过彭哥列的细节。然而反响已经有如预期，加富尔差不多是马上从椅子上弹簧般绷直了身子。  
“加里波第已经联系过你们了？！”  
男人推了一下鼻梁上的眼镜，有些滑稽地甩了甩头。“嗐呦，这位老兄哪……可真是又被他抢到前面去了。”他感慨地拍着座椅的扶手。“到底是个不一般的人物……唉……”  
首相仿佛陷入沉思，半晌含蓄地问：“那么……你们的答复是？”  
斯佩多做出遗憾的样子。  
“我们的首领还没有作出决定，毕竟一旦打起仗来，还不清楚究竟怎样做才最有利……当然，彭哥列是站在意大利一边的，但具体需要跟谁协调……”  
“啊！”加富尔顿时松了口气，“那个好说，好说……在解放北方和统一意大利的问题上，我们撒丁是自然是打算与加里波第将军合作的——”他的眼睛盯在斯佩多身上，“加里波第将军很有……嗯……很有个性。所以他常常会根据自己的计划行动，不过我们的目的是一致的嘛。为了能更好地配合，互相通通气还是很必要的……”  
“我相信您和埃曼努伊尔国王陛下为了统一大业，一定从外交等各方面做出了诸多值得敬佩的努力。”蓝发青年恰到好处地恭维道。“彭哥列在地方上是很有影响力和发展潜力的家族，也是自由派的中心之一，这次首领派我来，就是想进一步了解您对于即将到来的战局的一些考虑……”  
“那我们可以好好谈谈。”首相笑容可掬地望着他。“年轻人，你眼下在那里做事，不会觉得有些屈才？我想你今后能尽情发挥的地方会在更显耀的场所哦。”  
斯佩多答得很谨慎。“您过奖了。只是我在伦巴底有些熟人，对那里的情况也比较熟悉罢了。”  
“说起来最近那边连大城市里也乱起来了呢。听说米兰公爵刚被奥地利大公赶走了，那里的贵族怕是也坐不住了……”  
男人当作逸闻随意说，没注意到对面的青年脸上猛地变了颜色。  
“您……您说米兰公爵？”  
“唔，今天看到电报来着。是叫帕尔卡公爵吧，戴蒙君这两天赶路奔波大概不知道……戴蒙？”

一些可以忽略的注：  
加富尔和加里波第：一个是官方派，主张自上而下的统一路线；一个是民间派，主张自下而上的革命。可参见高中历史课本（喂  
拿破仑亲王和克洛蒂德公主：当时的法国国王拿破仑三世之堂弟和撒丁萨伏伊王朝公主。法国企图通过与撒丁王国联姻而插足北意大利的统治。加富尔首相在文中当时刚与法国方面会谈并签了协定，公主只有十四岁，亲王30多岁了。  
埃曼努伊尔国王：维克多•埃曼努伊尔二世，当时的撒丁国王。

================================================================  
第七章 骤变

“这样就又得多留你几天了呢，科扎特。”  
“没办法啦。”西蒙的当家挠挠头发，“那位云守考虑得很周全。虽然南方吃紧是真的，但也说不准敌人用意到底在哪里。留下我会比较好，你们放心去吧！”  
天色一直不好，风吹起来带着阴凉，简直不像是炎夏。不过倒也免去了路途的酷暑。科扎特目送彭哥列首领带着部下们走下坡去。Giotto回头，见好友果然还在遥遥朝他挥手，便也露出笑脸扬手告别。  
“阿劳迪，你脸色有点不好哦。没事吧？”纳克尔问。  
阿劳迪也在朝后方望着，不过却是望向另一个方向。艾琳娜正站在公馆楼上，姑娘的神情由于距离的缘故显得很模糊。他的蓝色眸子里动了动，“没什么。”重新起脚朝前走去。  
转眼之间，公馆就消失在重叠的山毛榉树林后面。纳克尔无可奈何叹了口气。晴守和云守认识的时间不短，对他算是比较了解的人之一。阿劳迪并不是个难以与之交流的人，只不过公私太分明，雷池森严从不让人越过半步；即使心思受到了扰动，也会马上调度方寸，重新将对方挡在外面。但是跟这家伙呆久了，也会知道他的疏离不是冷漠，就像星辰在独自的轨道上运转，不与人共，却也一直在给出自己应有的光亮。想到这儿纳克尔觉得这位友人实在值得敬爱，不禁在他身后微笑起来。  
阿劳迪的思绪不会感应到这些，他还在反复考虑这次出征的一些疑点。行动要绕一些路程，所以他们最早要到明天天亮时赶到彭哥列同盟家族的阵地。艾斯托拉涅欧家族选在这种时候进攻，未免太巧了些……此前的探子也是这家的人，帕尔卡公馆与彭哥列的关系他们恐怕是知道的……然而，不能因为这些顾虑就不出兵救援南方，若那里真是敌人主力——  
决断已经下了。  
公馆里空落落的。艾琳娜从窗前走回房间，望着床上打开的皮箱和几件贴身衣裳。云守之前嘱咐她随时做好转移的准备，可是其实对艾琳娜自己而言，并没有什么可准备的。只要戴蒙在，不管何时，不管天涯海角，她都一定会马上跟着他去。  
并非没有经历过挣扎，这算不算作忘恩负义，但在米兰，在她整个光鲜而压抑的少女时代，她的价值从来只等同于“贵族”“小姐”等几个词语而已。现在她知道这个世界上有哪里才会接纳她的心。  
那是她希望用全部去感谢和保护的。  
“小姐，科扎特先生让我来……”  
管家走到门口的时候，看见姑娘正对着梳妆台上的照片发呆，干草色的猫咪乖乖地偎在她脚边。听见声音，她连忙擦了擦眼睛，他心里顿时一阵酸楚，装作没有看见。

***  
斯佩多掬起一捧水撩到脸颊上。冷的刺激让他清醒了些，匆匆擦了一把，又从驿站的后院里牵出另一匹马来换上。他差不多是昼夜兼程从撒丁快马加鞭赶回伦巴底，此刻仍旧心急如焚。听到有关帕尔卡家变故的消息，雾守立刻意识到了可能存在的危险，但出任务期间并未收到彭哥列那边的任何消息。  
即便如此他还是决定要提早回去看一看。几天来，艾琳娜送他离开时的样子总是不断浮现在脑海里，他希望这只是自己的神经过敏。  
马蹄践踏过因连日暴雨而变得坑坑洼洼的道路，积水在后方四散飞溅，青年不去顾及任何别的，只不断把马儿催得更快。加入彭哥列的这些年，斯佩多独自经历过很多险境，也出过不少棘手的任务，但并没有哪一次像现在这样让他感到从心底蔓延不断的发慌。唯一让他稍稍感到安慰的可能性是，也许阿劳迪已经得到情报并且部署可靠的防护措施。  
但愿是……不，一定要是这样啊……  
傍晚他终于绕过了最后一道关卡，远处依稀能看见距离公馆最近的镇子，它一如既往风平浪静地摊开在暗淡的日光下。看样子并没有异样，斯佩多这样想着舒了一口气。他把速度放慢些进了镇，正思忖着是直接穿过还是歇歇脚再换匹马，隔着石板路的岔口，忽然看见一个眼熟的身影。  
西蒙-科扎特从电报所的窄门里走出来，一边把鸭舌帽戴回头上。

差不多是同一时间科扎特也看见了斯佩多，大感意外。“……”  
一时间两人都不知道要怎样应对。然后斯佩多略显唐突地问：“你在这里做什么？”  
“哦，过来发个电报，好告诉家族我会迟几天回去。”红发青年用友善的语气说。“要不要一路回公馆——”  
“迟几天？”斯佩多打断他，“怎么回事？”  
“Giotto他们得到报告，艾斯托拉涅欧突然进攻巴马一带的据点，所以大家火速去支援了，我就先留守在这里。”  
“他们走了？！”  
西蒙注意到马背上的人神色突然僵硬起来。  
斯佩多觉得自己攥着缰绳的手指变得冰冷了。“我问你……”他的呼吸失去了平稳，“现在……公馆里还有谁在那里？”  
“帕尔卡家里人，我的一些部下也在周围……喂！！斯佩多君！！！”  
科扎特不明白彭哥列雾守为什么会有如此恐怖的脸色，但那反应让他也不由得悚然一惊。斯佩多二话不说，拨转马头直奔街道尽头。茂密高大的山林伸出无数摇曳的枝条，如同想要阻拦他的魔爪，这已经被阴谋攫住的土地在转瞬之间就要露出另一番狰狞模样。在他流星般穿过村庄的时候，仿佛回应这一切正在聚拢的不祥，远远的山坡上传来了惊散鸟群的第一声枪响。

***  
“不要慌，关闭大门！！！”  
又一扇窗子爆裂开来。乔万尼抖掉身上的碎玻璃，贴着墙直起腰环视着大厅，声音里充满了冷静的魄力。  
“拿起你们的武器，帕尔卡家全部人员听我的指挥！！”

老管家临危不乱，好似暴风雨中的铁锚一般，家中的仆从们从壁橱里取出火枪和弹药，按照布置迅速分散到公馆各处准备防御反击。乔万尼对庭院和整座房子的构造了如指掌，就如同在调动一架机器上的每个部件，他平日对小姐无限爱护，对前途时常流露出惶恐，但当厄运真正到来之时反而异常镇定。这是决死的气势，这气势也感染了在场的每一个人。没有女仆尖叫乱跑，没有男丁临阵退缩，老人自己也端起了枪，他的手此刻毫无颤抖。  
“剩下的人跟我去二楼！！”  
他快步登上楼梯，一边呼唤着小姐的名字。枪声远近起伏，不时有子弹穿进窗棂，花瓶炸得粉碎，木屑和墙灰飞腾四射。乔万尼握紧手里的枪，压低腰穿过走廊，在敞开的门缝里，他看见平日用作会议室的屋子里艾琳娜的身影一闪，连忙冲过去。“小姐！！”  
女孩子听见他的喊声便转了过来，她整个人像纸一样苍白，长发凌乱，但眸子亮得出奇，仿佛有什么正在那后面灼灼燃烧。他看见她的怀里抱着一些文件和彭哥列的资料。她呼吸急促，声音有些窒息但却无一丝犹豫。  
“这些……得把这些销毁掉，在被敌人找到之前——”  
艾琳娜没有说完，老人猛地拥抱了她，少女的心脏在胸中猛烈地跳动着，有什么滚烫的液体掉落在她的头发上。  
“乔万尼先生……”  
感受到姑娘正强抑的颤抖，乔万尼嗓子沙哑了。  
“小姐……我曾经暗地里发过誓，永远都不会离开您，但我这一把老骨头不知道能保护你到哪一刻了。楼上的烟囱旁边有一道夹壁墙，您躲进去……”  
“别说了，乔万尼爷爷，别说了！！”  
沉闷的轰响让整个公馆摇晃起来，尘土从天花板上不住地往下掉落。那只苍老的手拢着她，努力地护着她，艾琳娜不自觉地仰起脸来，在乔万尼满是皱褶的脸上，颜色淡褪的眼睛依旧拥有着坚毅的视线。  
“我们会做自己该做的直到最后一秒……所以去吧，我的孩子，做你该做的……尽一切努力，活下去。”  
她怔了一下，然后忍不住把头埋进了老管家的怀里，有些陈旧的天鹅绒味道带着温度，让她一刹那想起明媚无忧的孩提时代。她闭紧双眼，回答在她的喉咙里融化成了呜咽。

***  
掣回带血的长戟，又一个偷袭者倒了下去。斯佩多闪到树后避过一排枪。公馆就在面前不远，像一块布丁正承受着四面的切戳，摇摇欲坠遍体鳞伤。他不知道里面的情况怎样了，但从仍持续着的交火来看，活下来的人还在殊死抵抗。  
他脑中充满了可怕的画面，心乱如麻，戾气陡涨，右眼里的黑桃如火苗般跳跃，启动了幻术的力量。雾属性青年飞身闪过树丛，凌厉地将几个敌人扫到一边，夺出通向公馆侧面的路来。  
快一点！！！快一点！！！快！！！！  
又一波土制炸药猛烈地爆开，硝烟散去，一楼的枪声消失了。艾琳娜松开捂住双耳的手，继续最后的工作。壁炉里腾起了火焰，她将带有彭哥列纹章的信件、档案资料等等一股脑地扔进火里，蜷曲的火舌瞬间将那些机密吞噬成灰。还有什么……大家留下的还有什么……必须烧掉……不能给敌人留下……必须保护大家……  
她的视线转向了梳妆台，那里摆着之前戴蒙交给她的那张合影。  
女孩子跌跌撞撞扑过去，她的手不听使唤。她把相框狠命地摔在地下，玻璃裂开了，她哆嗦着去抽那照片，碎碴割破了她的手指，鲜血染在那些黑白的、明亮的笑脸上……她浑身发着抖，咬牙把相片撕碎，再撕碎……  
二楼的枪声也消失了。  
“苏菲，你也快逃吧……呐，快逃啊……”  
她望着心爱的猫咪，它叫了一声跳上窗台，弓起后背，回头用瓦蓝的眼睛看了看她，然后倏地消失了。  
没有时间了，没有时间了……外面有脚步声……她几乎没有力气再站起来，朦胧的视线中拉开柜子底层的抽屉，抽出放在那里的一把枪。那是戴蒙给她的，他在以前教过她用枪，那是个宁谧的、阳光像金色琴弦一样的下午，他说，希望她永远不用拿起它……泪水夺眶而出，她鼓起勇气把枪端到胸前……脚步声越来越近了！有夹壁的烟囱就在隔壁房间里。但那脚步声已经到了门口！！上帝啊，求你让我的手不要再抖……门要开了，那人要冲进来了……  
“艾琳娜！！”  
女孩子怔住了。  
这是她所熟悉的声音，她一直在反复地想着的声音。  
“戴蒙！”  
“艾琳娜！！！”  
门被猛地撞开，蓝发青年就在那里，同一刻他也看见了她，她在那，就在房间的那一头……没有任何词语可以形容这种时刻的表情——戴蒙•斯佩多伸出了手，伸向她，少女满眼是泪。  
“快，艾琳娜……我们从这出去！！”  
“嗯！！”  
她向他跑来，白昼的最后的光亮落在她的身上，她跑过房间，长长的鬈发扬起来。她不知道那模样是怎样漂亮得让人心碎。有什么嘶嘶作响的东西划过了窗棂，他在喊什么，在喊着什么——

“戴蒙——”

整个房间炸开了。尖锐的淹没一切的巨响裹住了他们，然后，世界突然消失进一片寂静。

================================================================  
第八章 她

在这里，喧笑声终于听不见了。水道通向庭园深处，尽头原来是座喷泉，中央铜制雕像的底座上已经生锈，凝了一层珍珠般的气泡。池水里浮动着红花瓣，几条鱼在那下面停住了，灌木突然沙沙一晃，它们骤然四散游去。  
一个少女拨开花丛，紧张似的左右看了看，然后提着裙子探身钻了出来。  
中途偷偷跑出来，之后一定会挨骂吧……不管了。  
她走下两级台阶，深深叹出一口气。不喜欢卖弄风情，不习惯觥筹交错，在被占领军赏赐的、随时可能收回的可怜荣华之下，为什么见到的面孔都还是得过且过，得意洋洋？男人们走过来，行礼，笑得一模一样，她必须把手伸给其中的某些人，他们的名单是晚宴前一天就由父亲定好的。高跟鞋勒在她脚上像一双镀金的镣铐。  
院子里静悄悄的，月亮在遥远的上方。姑娘朝四周张望了片刻，略一迟疑，然后三两下脱掉鞋袜，将双脚浸到清凉的池水里。水波扫过她的小腿，她眉心舒展开来，表情慢慢变得恬静。  
这水看上去多自由，多干净。但她知道其实它也一样，只是被囚禁在人工围成的池子里循环打转，不能随心流去它想去的地方。世上大概没有什么东西能摆脱一切束缚吧？  
但是哪怕一点点也好，一次也好——  
“当心哟，那些鱼可是会咬人的。”  
“诶？！”  
女孩子吓了一跳连忙站起来，池底滑溜的石子让她轻微地打了个趔趄，裙角拂在水上，沾湿了昂贵的花边。那声音变成了轻轻的笑，她才意识到中了圈套，抬眼望向对面。  
“对不起，只是个玩笑……吓到你了？”  
不知什么时候坐在树影里的是个陌生的少年。  
她攥着裙摆，有点害怕，拿不定主意是否应该端起身份的架子斥责对方无礼，随即想起自己也正不成体统地赤着双脚迈在池水里。怎么办，被人看见了……她脸上发起热来，然而对方的语气里并没有轻佻或嘲弄，有的只是和她相似的、临阵脱逃的欢愉。  
“这类交际场合挺无聊的，是吧？”

蓝色头发、蓝色眼睛，妖精先生从树影里走出来，我一直记得那一刻，月光把我们俩都照亮。我想回答是啊，可为什么出不了声……  
当心哟，那些鱼可是会咬人的。……我叫戴蒙，戴蒙•斯佩多，你呢？……艾琳娜，振作点！！我这就叫人来……这么晚了，一直在等我们吗？……谁来救救她，谁来……女孩子要多花时间，哪能跟我们一样？……我在、我在啊，艾琳娜……迟早有机会的，都灵是座美丽的城市……不、艾琳娜，不！！！你会没事的，看着我啊艾琳娜……等到意大利完成了真正的统一，我们——  
我想回答好啊，可为什么出不了声……  
她感到斯佩多抱着她，他第一次把她抱得那么紧。血的颜色一点点漫上来，逐渐打湿他们，像初遇那年打湿她裙角的池水一样，可是那么暖和，仿佛要将她送回生命最初始的地方。再也没有什么能束缚她，可也再没有谁会这样撕心裂肺地呼喊她，那声音好熟悉，又好陌生，她从未听到斯佩多发出这样的喊声，那是她永远、永远不能承受的绝望……该怎么告诉他，那么多的感激与担忧，那么短的自由与爱，可是再也没有机会——再也没有力量——在这世界上，只有一件事，一个人——  
“戴蒙……我已经……”  
——但你还在，还有人在——  
“为那些……受苦的人……和彭哥列……一起……”  
——和大家——

“……是你的话……能……”

这一天太长，长到仿佛永远无法过去。这一天，在撒丁首府都灵，“意大利民族协会”正在热烈欢呼中宣布成立，合作派终于取代旧民主派，加里波第作为代表，被簇拥着走上前台微笑致意。这一天，在法国巴黎，拿破仑三世正晃着酒杯和王妃调情，他在心里盘算着再与俄皇做些交易，与意大利军事同盟的秘密协议被漫不经心扔在桌面上。这一天，在巴马公国边境，陷阱已经得逞的艾斯托拉涅欧家族不再佯攻，全线撤退，彭哥列的部下们头一次看见云之守护者对着来报失去了冷静。这一天，在伦巴底某座烟尘弥漫的公馆的废墟里，有人正哭泣。

***  
到达的时间已是后半夜。火把和煤油灯凌乱地照在一片狼藉上，无人说话。阵亡者被暂时抬到后院里去。Giotto看见科扎特正把枪从乔万尼仍旧攥紧的手里拿下来，花白的头发，眼角的皱纹舒展着，死去的老人脸庞很安详。  
科扎特把白布盖好，疲倦地站起来。青年也挂了彩，但比起他眼神里自责的痛苦，那都算不了什么。Giotto走过去把手放到他肩上，感到对方身子抖了一下。  
“是我的错……如果我没有在那时离开公馆去镇上的话……”  
许久科扎特咬着牙说。  
Giotto拍了拍身边人的臂膀，觉得喉咙里像卡着铅块。  
“但还好你没事……”  
“你这样说，”西蒙当家苦笑了一下，“只会让我更没脸站在这里……”  
没法忍受就这么白白站在好友身边，科扎特转身走去继续帮忙了。首领无力地环视着周围，这惨淡的场面像一场拷问，是他所一直害怕发生的事情最初的应验。他看见纳克尔俯在死者的旁边为他们做祷告，阿劳迪提着灯搜查战场，跨过横七竖八的柱子和碎石，微弱的光在云守脸颊上单薄地摇晃。他觉得有什么东西也在自己心里摇晃不定。  
对奥地利来说，借艾斯托拉涅欧家族的手除掉帕尔卡，同时可以将责任推个干净，无疑是以逸待劳。而艾斯托拉涅欧这一次的陷阱，显然也摸透了彭哥列和平路线的弱点。减少战力果然是错的吗？……可到底怎样才是正确的？  
【彭哥列这个存在本身是正确的吗？】  
他呆呆站着。猛然不远处院墙角落的树后爆出一声喊：  
“喂——这里还有一个活着的！！”  
雨月朝他们招呼着，旁边的G正把一个男人从地上拽起来。  
是艾斯托拉涅欧的部下，受伤不轻，没能跑掉。彭哥列众人围过去，G把拳头捏得格格响，俘虏浑身哆嗦成一团。  
“别、别杀我！！求……”  
G厌恶地松开那人。首领站到前面：“我们不杀你，但要你把知道的事情都说出来。”  
“我……我说！全都说！！”  
“那好，之后让阿劳迪来审吧。”  
云守站在稍远些的地方，听了这话便走上去准备带人，刚转过身，瞳孔里猛地一敛。

斯佩多无声无息地站在前方，长柄镰刀握在手里。

“……！”  
他一瞬间意识到这个人想做什么，只来得及掣出手铐，对方已经呼地抢了上来，利器的银光威逼地挑向他侧面。锁链哗啦展开，阿劳迪接下这本应避开的凶暴一击，感到耳内嗡地一声，虎口顿时漫开尖锐的疼痛。  
“不行。”他挡住斯佩多，断然道。  
斯佩多不回答。斯佩多的脸像冰冻了一样毫无表情，唯有眸子里透出浓重的煞气。刀刃架在手铐的铁链上喀喀作响，两人僵持了几秒，一旁的众人回过神来，Giotto焦急近前一步，“戴蒙，你在做什——”  
雾守根本不等他说完。蓝发青年的周身蒸腾起雾气，阿劳迪反应并不慢，但幻觉的转换快到难以置信，几乎叫人毛骨悚然。手铐上的压力突然消失，他还没稳住脚下，对面的身影已经掠过他直扑他身后。  
“住手！！——”  
晚了。他眼睁睁看着斯佩多举起镰刀，对准瘫软在地上的艾斯托拉涅欧俘虏，狠狠砍了下去。

***  
恐怖的尖叫声穿透了在场每个人的耳膜。腥热的液体溅到了阿劳迪衣襟上，Giotto倒抽一口气，蓝宝“啊”地一下捂住了眼睛。  
尸首噗通倒下。斯佩多在血泊里站直身子，抬手机械地擦了擦脸颊上的殷红。曾经清亮的眸子里灌满了漆黑的夜雾。  
谁也说不出话来。那如钢铁一般的、无动于衷的视线把所有的关怀或责备都逼了回去。蓝宝仍然捂着脸，肩膀瑟瑟抖动，雨月和G皱眉不语。阿劳迪垂下手臂。他本应对这一行为感到愤怒的，但某种透骨的寒意压过一切，将他钉在原地。蓝发青年摇摇晃晃，终于耗尽了力气，镰刀拖在地上发出刺耳的剌剌声。他没看任何人，喉咙里嘶哑地响了一下，擦过阿劳迪身侧走开去。其他几人似乎也都不愿去看斯佩多的背影。  
“Primo，”许久岚守抹了一把脸上的灰尘，“大家的心情都不好受，但必须得考虑接下来的事情了……包括彭哥列总部今后要转移到哪里——”  
“先暂时到我家的庄园上去吧。”雷守说话了，有些艰难。“虽然有点远……”  
G粗声粗气：“不怕给你们家惹麻烦？”少年脸色有些发白，回答却很坚定：“没关系。”  
“动身要等安葬死难者之后再……”  
Giotto没再说下去。  
那冰冷的笼统的指称，概括的是哪些熟悉的鲜活的名字，还有哪些一去不复返的东西？天还没有亮起来的意思。阿劳迪仰了仰头，微弱的风带不走他沾染上的血气。他把目光投向公馆漆黑一片的窗棂，夜色正从那里漫进去，漫进他独自包扎过伤口的房间，漫进斯佩多曾经跌下了椅子的房间，漫进艾琳娜含着泪说出请求的房间……一度充满声音和光彩的房子用它已经死掉的眼睛俯视着他们。蓝宝突然呜咽了一声，其他人互相避开视线，寂静中，只有晴守走到最后的亡者旁边，低声念：  
“上帝啊，请求你赐给他……”

赐给谁安宁。

================================================================

第九章 交接

造物主的仁慈之处是不是在这里，为了在分离时可以看不清彼此的表情，人类才拥有了眼泪。然而葬礼那天天色明媚，清风梭梭地穿过山林吹进墓园，他们静默地站在刚填平的深褐色新土旁边。安恬夏日环绕着几排十字架，一切都在阳光下刺人地清晰着。包括每一张含着哀痛的脸孔。  
“今天，我们站在这里，怀念我们共同的姐妹，她正直、顽强，给予我们无私的爱……”  
神父的声音送到人们耳边，带着独特的安抚感。  
斯佩多站在最后面。他看上去出奇平静，几乎有点叫人害怕。眼下他也确实是平静的，这平静并非麻木，而是凉冽的清醒，它维持着他大脑和身体的运转。光线灼热地落在脸颊上，斯佩多感觉得到，但这感觉仿佛不再是活着的感觉，他像是隔着皮肤这层面具、隔着一段距离在观看这世界。  
大家轮流用担忧又怜悯的视线偷偷瞥着他，有的像鼓起勇气似的走近他，拍拍他的肩，或者轻声地嘟囔几句什么，仿佛他得了什么重病，随时可能突然倒下、歇斯底里发作、或是攻击什么人一样。斯佩多对他们这些举动并没有太大的反应，实际上他甚至不怎么记得这些。几天的日子虚脱而不真实，犹如风暴之后，面目全非，使人迟缓。惟一明摆着的事是，“过去”过去了……永远地结束了。  
葬仪完毕后就要开始整理行装，属下们三三五五散去，科扎特对彭哥列首领说：“我差不多也真的该走了呢。”  
“……”和这个人之间不需要掩饰，儿女情长也并非他们风格。金发青年抬起眼来简单地微笑了一下。“路上也要当心些，科扎特。一直以来总让你卷进麻烦，说实话我很过意不去。”  
“那倒没什么……”  
他有时候会想到，朋友之间的分寸是什么，介入对方的事情，虽说Giotto本人并不至于感到厌烦，但插手的界限如果不能把握恰当，会不会让彼此都陷入为难？这一次呆在彭哥列期间发生的种种，已经让科扎特产生了忧虑。他不知道Giotto是否有同样的想法。  
西蒙当家没有把这些理不清的思绪表露出来。  
“那，就当是临别赠言吧。我相信你，Giotto，你也得相信你自己。一切总会有办法的。别违背自己的初衷，就算会再遇到艰难困境，但那样的彭哥列才是不变色的……”  
正说到这里，他突然感到斜后方一道令人生寒的目光。就像针尖般，尖锐的恨意直刺过来，令他后脖颈上不禁打了个哆嗦。西蒙连忙回头。并没有谁在看过来，只见雨月跟蓝宝低声交谈，旁边的斯佩多正转身走开。  
“科扎特，怎么了？”Primo问。  
那感觉只是一瞬，马上就不见了。他带着余悸回身，发现好友神色不安，忙说：“没事，可能是我的错觉吧……”接起刚才的话。“简言之，我希望你顺应本心。再有呢就是照料好自己啦～”  
“你就放心吧，他不是还有我这个保姆呢！”一边的G插嘴道。  
“你们俩！说得我好像三岁孩子似的……”  
三个人都轻轻笑出声来。  
“需要的时候一定叫我，我会马上来帮你的。”科扎特俯身拢了拢Giotto的肩膀。然后他们一起望向艾琳娜的墓碑。来年这里将会开满鲜花，这是艾琳娜所喜爱的、丰饶的意大利的土地。教堂的钟敲响了，在他们头顶无垠的蔚蓝中，如同鼓动着遥远的涛声。

***  
阿劳迪穿过后院，完成最后的检查。雾守杀死了唯一的俘虏，所以他只得更仔细地搜索现场，看是否有遗漏掉的线索可供利用。吮吸了鲜血的草木一如既往茂盛生长，树梢上鸟鸣啁啾。只有篱栅七零八落歪倒着，约略看得出之前激战的痕迹。蔷薇藤仍匍匐在篱笆身上，姿势仿佛一对殉情者。  
在举行舞会的那一天晚上，他也从这里走过。  
云守不会让过多的感性挤占工作时间，但他并不健忘。如果早一些对艾斯托拉涅欧采取措施会怎样，如果当初没有答应艾琳娜、坚持自我原则的话又会怎样，不是没设想过。然而是非对错在如今都已经完全没有意义了。他依然是首席情报官、彭哥列的云之守护者，自己所选择的道路，仍在眼前明晰地延伸着。  
只是，义不容辞的事情，和自身想做的事情，在多大程度上重合着呢？  
整栋房子已经腾空了，大门紧锁。太阳偏西了一些，但仍然很晒。阿劳迪微微有些出汗，把罩衣放在了公馆后厅台阶上。青年揪了揪夹克衫的前襟，便顺着楼侧阴影绕过去。他用心于各处的处理细节，所以听到墙外的脚步声时并没在意，直到脚步声停了，他才意识到对方并不是路过的下属。  
斯佩多站在庭院的前门旁边，外衣搭在一只手臂上，正远远瞧着他。

“我以为清理已经全部结束了。”雾守说。  
“只是最后查验一遍。”阿劳迪回答。  
他看那个人走近来。斯佩多的脸上半明半暗，也许是削瘦了的缘故，眼窝在脸上勾出浅浅的阴影。  
“是吗。辛苦你了。”  
几天来，这好像是阿劳迪头一次听见他说话。似乎他们也已经很久没有这样两个人面对面独处了。阿劳迪收回视线。他大概想到了斯佩多为什么会到这里来——为了再看这地方一眼。  
或许留给对方单独的空间会更好些。这样考虑着，云守挪开脚步准备离去。然而斯佩多的声音蓦地追了上来。  
“吶，阿劳迪，之前……她……有提到我吗？”  
心里有什么地方悸动了一下。雾守省略了某些表示词语，是知道彼此都能懂得。阿劳迪背对着斯佩多，但仿佛仍能感到那目光带着压抑的苦涩情绪触到自己脊背上。  
他在原地静默了一阵。  
“艾琳娜对你和首领的分歧感到担心。她不希望看到家族不和。”  
“……还有吗？”  
“就这些。”他的五指蜷紧在掌心里。  
“这样啊……”声线低沉了些，分辨不出其中的感情。阿劳迪重新走出几步，又听见斯佩多在后面说道：“那天晚上是我不够冷静。妨碍了你的工作，抱歉。”  
蓝发青年讲得很礼貌。那份礼貌，让他们曾经有过的、因日常戏谑而大打出手的场面，变得如同一些令人不忍重温的梦境。在阿劳迪的脑海里，艾琳娜只对他一人讲出的那个期望，而今就和那些梦境一样远。艾琳娜说能讲给的只有他，可是凭他的双手，要如何拗得动另一个人命运的轮盘？  
“当时那一击，本是为了让你闪开，没想到你接下了……有碰伤到吗？”斯佩多问。  
“没事。”  
就知道他一定会说没事。斯佩多想。但斯佩多没有想过，阿劳迪还能说什么呢？隔着那样的距离，对着那样的斯佩多，他又还能说什么呢？  
到房后取了衣服，云守没有其他路可走，只得再次折返路过斯佩多身边。雾守想打个招呼告别，但树后一阵沙沙响，他条件反射地嗖一下抽出了武器：“阿劳迪小心！！”  
两人严阵以待。草丛里动了动，然后一团浅金色的东西从里面滚了出来。  
“喵呜……”  
“苏菲！”  
斯佩多只叫出这名字，剩下的就全都哑在了嗓子里。它这样在猝不及防中出现，一瞬又将过往许许多多的片段撕扯到他眼前。遭袭的夜里它下落不明，他们差不多也把这个小生灵忘到了脑后。此刻猫咪抬起头，蓝汪汪的眼睛朝向两人，它不知道为什么一个人紧紧抿着嘴唇，而另一个人突然扭开了眼睛。  
“苏菲……”  
压下翻江倒海的感觉，斯佩多弯腰伸出手去，有点颤。“来……到这来……”  
他想把猫抱起来，但触到它的时候，它却浑身哆嗦，竖起毛来责备地尖叫了一声。他这时注意到它显得很憔悴，有一条后腿似乎瘸了。苏菲哀哀地低声叫着，蹒跚着，慢慢挪到阿劳迪脚边，绕着他在裤腿上蹭了几下，然后蜷了蜷，在他脚面上趴下来。  
蓝发青年叹了口气，想要笑一下却没成功。  
“看来我是被讨厌了。也该如此。”  
他直起身。  
“……正好我已经告诉了Primo，以后我会单独行动，所以不随你们一起转移了。阿劳迪就收留它吧，好吗？”

死生之大，能让一些细枝末节等同于儿戏，也能使另一些鸡毛蒜皮显得无比珍贵；可能让一个人更加善感，也可能让一个人变得无所谓。戴蒙•斯佩多注视着阿劳迪一声不响蹲下身，用外套包裹起猫咪，小心地抱它起来，走出了院子。“动物真是敏锐的东西啊……”他自言自语，望着阿劳迪渐小的背影。“本能让它们不会选择一个散发出危险气息的人。苏菲，你是对的。”  
青年最后一次淡淡环顾，然后在雾气中隐去了身形。  
一切我珍惜的，请远离我。我要亲自去完成的事，不管需要多久都非完成不可的事，万般污浊险恶，是我余下的生命里任谁也无法阻挡的劫波。那个坐视悲剧上演的国家，那个卑鄙的家族，还有那所有促成彭哥列之堕落的人，我必将让他们一一付出代价。

================================================================  
第十章 撒丁

这一年的秋天来得特别快。清早阿劳迪推开窗的时候，黄褐色的叶子乘着冷风，像蝴蝶似的飘进他的房间。苏菲蹲在他的写字桌上，看见那些翻飞的黄叶顿时精神起来，目不转睛瞅准一只，猛地一个猫扑。云守靠在窗沿上，低头看着它在地板上乱窜，抿起嘴角。  
窗帘飒飒撩动，清浅的秋光洒在他银灰色的头发上。  
住处不大，桌上收拾得很简洁。笔筒里斜插着蘸水笔，为了防止猫咪打翻，墨水瓶收好放在抽屉里。昨晚的报纸摊开着，上面放着部下从伦敦发来的新电报。  
加入彭哥列之前，阿劳迪担任着英国秘密谍报部驻意大利地区的特派首席。彭哥列云守的位置对于情报收集更加有利，所以并不妨碍他履行公职。生性独来独往，独当一面，他和同事并不步调一致，然而前些日子的种种，让阿劳迪察觉了自己重心的偏移——对于彭哥列，对于这个组织中那些具体的人，他已然倾注了超过工作必要的关心。  
曾经为此烦乱，但现在他知道，那是因为不确定这样下去会通向怎样的后果，他习惯于自我掌控，万事总是考虑周善，可艾琳娜的不幸还是发生了，这变故让阿劳迪明白想要预见未来是何等艰难。在波诡云谲的时代里行舟，单靠理智是无法前进的，每次作决定，很大程度上只能听凭自己内心的指引。  
青年走到桌旁，拿起电报重又翻了翻。是英国方面对意大利备战一事的表态，老一套，“深表同情但难以插手相助”。此外还涉及旧民主派马志尼在伦敦的奔走活动，字里行间，隐约窥得出内外各股势力怎样缠绞在一起。  
戮力作战绝非易事，阿劳迪深知这一点。不过马志尼先生虽然失势，旅居在外也仍在为故国统一作出努力，论信念之坚决，并不逊色于撒丁王国首相以及加里波第将军。该说这就是意大利风格吗……他熟练地将文件绞碎销毁，心里却浮现了以前在那个群星璀璨的夜里，自己曾经想过的问题。  
——为什么，居然留在了这里？  
这个并不属于自己的国家，在过去、现在和将来，有什么指引着他的内心？  
是的，没有信念单靠理智是无法前进的。眼下阿劳迪还不能清晰地说出那信念究竟是什么，但它始终高悬在他的小舟上方，如同不灭的北斗七星。阿劳迪看得见，但不知它的光现在是否同样照耀着另外一双蓝眼睛。

***  
“我去去就来。戴蒙，你先在这里稍等吧？”首相说。  
都灵的深秋凉爽而肃净，空气中弥漫着淡淡的乳白色雾气。加富尔伯爵拿上手杖，正了正帽子，留下他和侍卫朝内宫走去了。斯佩多站在长长的走廊下，目光掠过周围的巴洛克风格建筑。浮华的石柱、精细雕琢的三角楣和涡卷装饰，圆拱下静止着的塑像，斯佩多对它们不陌生，也说不上讨厌，贵族出身让他看惯了上流社会的气象。  
不过这座城市的迷人之处远不止此。雾守眺望着飞过钟楼塔尖的鸟群。他想如果艾琳娜能来的话，一定也会喜欢的。  
萨伏伊王朝统治撒丁王国的这些年头，从来没有一帆风顺。与奥地利几番交手，结下很深的梁子，国内也不安宁，隔三岔五就爆出事端。所幸加富尔内阁坚持推行改革策略，即使现在普遍的工商业萧条状况下，撒丁王国也仍然是半岛上发展领先的一隅。但是，对手是强大的奥地利。此前的战争中即使拥有不少的杰出人物，也都没能战胜，在斯佩多看来，和彭哥列一样，意大利需要的是尽一切可能实现力量的最大化。  
假如能在大潮中做出正当的投机……  
蓝发青年的沉思没有维持很久。首相出来得意外很快，板着脸，远远望去异常敏捷，脚底生风，一点不衬他富态的身材。斯佩多思忖着是否迎上两步，瞥见首相身后的人，忍不住吓了一跳。  
国王埃曼努伊尔二世怒气冲冲，挥舞着拳头，追着自己的首相不放。  
“你这个站着说话不腰疼的铁石心肠！！！我提醒你，我才是她父亲！！我的克洛蒂德还是个小姑娘，你居然就自作主张要她嫁给一个法国老男人？！”  
“那您还有何高见？我在普隆比埃绞尽脑汁独力跟人周旋谈判的时候，可没见您给我更多能用的筹码！这是为了国家的利益！！”伯爵恼火地回敬，手杖在地上重重戳着。  
“利益，还真敢说！赔上我女儿，还得割地！不说尼斯省，萨伏伊省呢？你这是要把我们多少代的祖宅都送人了！！你——”  
“我看您才是站着说话不腰疼！！您也想想，我不惜背上骂名为的是谁？现在达成的条件，代价已经讨到最低了，您应该庆幸才是！！”  
“你怎么敢……你怎么敢这样说话！！你明天就给我辞职！！走人！！”  
加富尔猛地刹住脚下，国王也跟着一个急刹车。首相转过身去，金刚怒目地瞪着他：  
“见您的鬼去吧，陛下！！！我要是有女儿、有祖宅，统统倒贴上也舍得！但我只有这老命一条，意大利就是我的爱妻！！您乐意守着这么个小朝廷自生自灭再等个一百年，那您就看着办！！！”  
他一转身，大步流星地走开了。一干随从看得目瞪口呆。斯佩多回过神跟上去时，还听见埃曼努伊尔二世在后面叫苦不迭：“上帝啊，为什么这个魔鬼是撒丁的首相……”

***  
回程的一路上斯佩多都小心不语。伯爵大人坐进马车里依然余怒未消。  
“哼……叫我辞职？我就不辞职，气死他！”  
蓝发青年看看这位平日果敢而不失心计的首相。他在心里暗暗有点好笑，但同时也油然生出一些敬佩。加富尔伯爵胸怀大略，堪称国之柱石，虽然不近人情，但仅是敢当面骂皇帝这一点，恐怕当世无人能出其右。然而想到那位年轻公主身不由己的命运，他不禁又记起艾琳娜当年在米兰家中百般苦恼的模样，胸腔深处隐隐地疼。  
大浪淘沙，其中有名无名的牺牲，何止一二？  
“说起来。戴蒙爵士，之前你要告诉我的是什么？”  
他连忙抬起头。  
“几个月来蒙您栽培，感激不尽。晚辈虽然生涯闲散，毕竟还挂着彭哥列守护者之职，长久不见踪影可能欠妥当。彭哥列家族的大致情况，想必您现在都清楚了，如果我回去更广泛地活动，也许在不久的将来能替撒丁争取更多力量……”  
马车轻微地震动着，车轮隆隆作响。  
“这考虑很好。”许久男人说，“直说的话，虽然王国必然要与加里波第将军联手，发挥他卓越的指挥才能，但为自身计，最大的内忧就是军事权的散落。加里波第深孚民望，对于我们来说不可不忌惮……”  
首相停顿一阵。“也许这是以小人之心度君子之腹了。但不管怎样，我希望影响力最大的彭哥列家族和我方保持良好的协调。反过来，今后当彭哥列有需要的时候，撒丁政府就是你们的后援。”  
“那自然是求之不得……”  
“问题在于，你做的了彭哥列的主吗？”加富尔尖锐地透过眼镜审视着他。“戴蒙，这几个月我也多少了解到你的想法，你觉得凭你的运筹有多大的把握？”  
“您觉得凭您的运筹，拿下整个意大利有多大的把握？”斯佩多不失礼貌地反问道。首相怔了怔，然后笑了。  
“好小子。不过刚刚在陛下面前我也说过，我就这老命一条，把心肝抠出来也无所谓。你和我可不一样哦。”  
“对我来说，光复伦巴底、彻底消灭彭哥列的敌人，这就是我唯一的目的，为此我也和您一样在所不惜——”  
“在所不惜这个词，可不能随便说。”男人望着他的眼睛，微笑着。“帕尔卡小姐的事情，我很难过。不过你还非常年轻，戴蒙，这世界上或许还会有你不可抛舍的事物。别太早做出判断比较好？”  
“……”  
眼前一瞬浮出的，是阿劳迪抱着苏菲走开的身影。  
斯佩多忽地一惊。一直以来除了共事之外少有交流的那个人，现在，居然是自己下意识首先想到的。这份量感是如此清晰，他竟一时失语，伯爵见他愣神，觉得不出所料，叹了口气。  
“其实我还挺希望你能留在我身边做事的。……如果再回都灵来，随时可以来找我。有什么事也请电报给首相办公室。唉，”男人耸耸肩，“我还得做好准备和陛下再吵几架了。但愿你比我顺利。”

斯佩多在大教堂附近下了马车，向首相大人道别。首相不知道的是，这个贵族青年已经变卖了全部家产，眼下，在二十年他称作故乡的这座城里，已不复有他的立身之地。  
晨雾早就散尽，他穿过交错的巷子走向城外，一边茫然地望着那些高高低低的拱门和屋檐。离开伦巴底，离开其他人，也许是种自我冷却，因为如果再呆在和艾琳娜一同生活又失去她的地方，他大概是会发疯的。现在他以为自己准备好了回去面对，面对仍然在向前流动的时间，他用足够的执念压抑在伤痛之上——这样能坚持多久？  
不知道阿劳迪现在在做什么……  
这名字，是他现在还能惦记的唯一一个。  
这名字对他究竟意味着什么；他将要冲撞出的那条路，是否能将这名字的主人绕开？想到阿劳迪总让他不知所措。  
恍惚沉思之间斯佩多发现自己已经走到了陌生的街区附近。停下来辨认道路，还未回头，转角处突然有枪栓喀拉一响。他的瞳仁猛然缩小。

“砰！！”

注：  
国王与首相：莫名觉得首相好萌（喂  
历史上确实有吵架的记载。拒不辞职让陛下去见鬼以及“意大利就是我的爱妻”也是首相大人的原话（他一生未娶）=w=加富尔功高盖主，但在立宪制之下埃曼努伊尔二世也无可奈何。

================================================================

第十一章 停泊

“在调和同罗马方面的关系上，我想王上还是煞费苦心的。毕竟此前的撒丁王室严重冒犯过教皇的威严……”  
“的确如此。然而从最终目的上看，必然还是想要剥离教皇和主教们的权力吧。即使国王陛下同首相存在龃龉，但是在争取全意大利的世俗政权这一点上，恐怕这二位的信念都坚如磐石。”  
“将来一旦挥师南下，教皇国要如何反应，现在还未可知啊……”  
年迈的神甫摇了摇头。纳克尔坐在他对面。  
这是圣玛丽亚教堂在东南城区的一所分堂，光线透过高高的小窗落进侧室里，身着灰色和黑色教袍的两人低声交谈，看上去一派肃敬。彭哥列晴守本人不是方济各会会士，此行也只是路过都灵，但此处本堂神甫贾科莫先生素来与彭哥列友善，故而选择在这歇脚。  
“虽然这样讲大逆不道，但教会若能从世俗政权中摆脱出来，才会变得更加纯洁和神圣，也更能专注于人心的引领……”青年大胆地说。“或许那才是基督的本义。”  
力量和势力并不相同，后者需要拉帮结派，前者却可能自立磊落地前行。他想很多组织与人事大概也同此理。经过几个月前的创伤，目前彭哥列内部出现了派别的分化。有人指出，彭哥列和一些家族结成同盟，和另一些家族对立，从一开始就谈不上什么中立。然而参与阵营的风险是也显而易见的。1848年战争中撒丁曾一度兼并伦巴底，败退之后当地平民付出了惨重代价，过往的阴影让大家举棋不定。  
“你这些话，传出去会被开除教籍的哟。”老者告诫地看了看这个后辈。“长久以来我也确实想过，正如施行善举不受修会派别的限制，主的权威也未必需要借助权柄来彰显。教士们许多败坏名声的腐化行径，不正是由于教权过大才出现的吗？但在操作层面上……”  
他顿住了。两人都同时露出警惕的神色。  
“纳克尔君，刚才有没有听到外面什么声音？”  
“听起来像是——”  
不会错了。第二声枪响比第一声更近，回声嗡嗡地撞击着外墙。纳克尔迅即站起身来。“我出去看看！”  
“小心些。”  
晴守没有去很久，回来时掩护着另一个年轻人。贾科莫看见一路洒到大理石地面上的血迹，不禁吓了一跳。两人忙将伤者搀进礼拜堂里。  
神甫关上门出去了，剩下纳克尔神情焦虑地望着眼前的人：  
“戴蒙，你没事吧？！”

***  
斯佩多喘息着从长凳上支起身子。本堂神甫刚叫人来给他进行了简单的包扎，现在正在走廊上与纳克尔低语。  
“痕迹我们会清理的，别担心了。就算一般人找来，暂时也不敢对教会的人动手。”  
“给您添麻烦了。”  
“有人来做祷告时候就暂时让他躲在侧面房间吧，总之这里不宜久留……”  
蓝发青年眨了一下眼皮。视野还是有点模糊。礼拜堂里空荡荡的，彩色镶嵌画将阳光折成缤纷的光束泼散到他脚边，圣像在墙上无声地垂着眼帘。试着动了一下胳膊，剧痛顿时蔓延开，他的手指抠进长椅的木头里。  
艾斯托拉涅欧家族的密探伺机而动，估计瞄上他已经有段时间了。十几分钟前他刚刚逃脱了一次暗杀，一发子弹从后面射中了他的肩胛。但斯佩多不肯放过任何报复的机会，硬撑着解决了偷袭者们。  
因为心事重重所以忽略了单独行动时的危险性，这样大意下去怎么行！成事不足，还再次愚蠢地折本，这副样子要如何反守为攻……斯佩多咬紧牙根。不能再有任何松懈了。  
而且，也没有一个地方能让他安心地卸下防备——  
身后的栎木门吱呀一声。纳克尔走进来，绕到他旁边，目光很凝重。  
“感觉怎样了？”  
雾守轻微地嘟哝了一声。纳克尔重重叹口气，挑了张近旁的长椅坐下来。  
“我们在波维诺的庄园那边还算安全。最近得不到你的确切消息，Primo很不放心。虽然通过阿劳迪的情报我们知道你一直在都灵……”  
斯佩多眸子里不易察觉地颤了颤。抬起头时，纳克尔看到那张脸却仍然是淡薄的。  
“今后我会定期向Primo汇报我的动向，不必劳烦云守专门监视。”  
“这是什么话！！戴蒙，大家怕你一个人怄着难过，再说也担心安全问题，你看这不就——”  
“我没那么脆弱。”斯佩多的语气有些烦躁。“你现在不也是单独出任务吗？以后我注意些就是了，告诉首领别多操心。”  
纳克尔看上去似乎一瞬要生气，但又压了下去。  
“戴蒙，你不愿领情这没什么。现在打算怎么办？我认为你还是暂时听我一句的好。今天再歇一阵，等体力稍稍恢复些，我先帮你转移到阿劳迪那里去。”  
斯佩多不由得一怔。  
“阿劳迪……没跟你们在一起？”  
终究还是把这个名字说出了口，纳克尔听出他嗓音里的松动，无奈似的摊开双手。“他啊。申请了兼任门外顾问，说是为了更自由地在组织之外活动。本来Primo不太愿意，但阿劳迪很执拗，再说他在撒丁境内毕竟还有英国使馆的保护，最后Ⅰ世也就同意了……”  
雾属性再掩不住内心的波动。“他也在撒丁？！”  
“是啊，我行我素的家伙对吧？”纳克尔靠着椅背，打开了话匣子。“在加入彭哥列之前我就认识他。从前的阿劳迪可是快刀一把，锐气冲上来谁也挡不住，这些年倒是内敛了很多，好像是也开始懂些人情了。那时候我刚到雷蒂斯镇上做神父，那里都是些贫穷的教民，没有油水的堂区别的神父都不愿意来。后来有一天……”  
高高的穹顶下，阳光在地板上静静流转。晴守脸上挂着怀念似的淡淡的笑，没有注意到斯佩多低头不语好像出了神。他似听非听，如同沐浴着从遥远地方传来的风声，他一时不再感觉到身上伤口的疼痛，那些讲述，像微温的水流过他的心田。  
他仿佛又看见阿劳迪站在树荫里，站在舞会夜晚的芬芳气息里，说，你不该在这。以后也别再做多余的事了。那时他深爱着艾琳娜，初恋不识愁，承诺轻易就许下。趁着了解还不够深，交集还不算长，趁还没有无力回天——也许阿劳迪早明白这点，现在他也知道了——靠近一个人需要万分慎重，因为缘分里半是欢喜，半是悲伤。  
半是福根，半是祸殃。

“我直接回伦巴底去。”  
纳克尔吃惊地盯着他。“为什么？”  
“我不想去打扰云守。而且如果被敌人跟踪了，你和他都会连带着暴露行踪吧？”  
“这个你不用操心。教堂在地下有秘密通道，出口在很远的地方。”  
“总之不需要去阿劳迪那里。这点小伤不妨碍行动，先回到伦巴底，再叫部下直接来接应就好了。”  
“但……”  
斯佩多不再讲话，表示主意已决。纳克尔拧着眉，不过也没再反驳他。  
终于捱到夜幕降临，高烧却突然袭了上来，头晕目眩，几乎没有力气站稳。纳克尔喊他动身时跟人说了些什么，斯佩多完全听不真切，只觉得朦朦胧胧中被人扶着走进一段很长的地道。他发着抖，步履踉跄，像喝醉酒似的，远远看见隧道尽头亮着微弱的光点，像一颗孤星忽亮忽暗。走近些他才勉强分辨出那是有人正提着一盏煤油灯在等。  
“戴蒙就交给你咯。”纳克尔说着，把一件斗篷罩在他身上。  
来人没有说话，吹灭了提灯。  
然后斯佩多感到手腕被谁牵起来了。也许是发烧的缘故，那只手的触感并不十分鲜明，但是笃定而温暖。对方牵着他上了地面，坐进马车，整个过程中，一直没有把手松开。  
强烈的睡意赢过了苦心孤诣的自我告诫。斯佩多阖上眼帘，自暴自弃地苦笑了一下。

“你也在做多余的事啊……苏菲。”  
仅此一次，允许自己听天由命。

注：  
方济各会—天主教的一个修会  
雷蒂斯镇—第三章也有提到。参见《何处安放我们的光阴》北要塞Radice。

================================================================  
第十二章 家

连月来的强撑和压抑，煎成这么一场病，如同宣泄的洪水，此时终于将他冲垮。人前的从容高傲原来是外强中干，那些冷静的谋划、高远的心计，统统只能纸上谈兵，只要心里的伤口还在发炎溃烂，他就仍然寸步难行。  
热度未退。昏昧恍惚中他远远地看见艾琳娜。她微笑着，但又似乎在哭泣，她的脸庞发出模糊的、月亮一般柔和的亮光。他忍不住朝她走过去，但却始终无法看清她的表情；他想叫她的名字，胸前却好像压着块石头，把一切压进空荡荡的死寂。  
他试探地伸出手去，但姑娘摇了摇头，又抬起手臂指了指他的后面，仿佛是让他回去。  
可他怎么能丢下她，他要带她一起回去……回到从前……但就在他触碰她的瞬间，她的身影一下子消散开，化成了轻纱般的雾气。他猛地睁开眼睛。

身上盖着厚而轻软的被单，斯佩多觉得口干舌燥，大脑像灌了铅，浑身散架一般。一时难以分辨，自己刚刚跨入的究竟是梦境，还是真正的幽冥之地；和艾琳娜有关的一切如同一首歌，优柔，哀婉，戛然而止，余音似乎仍在他的周围回荡，但却无法抓住任何痕迹。  
斯佩多机械地侧过脸，试图弄清这是哪里。  
房间拉着窗帘，床的对面摆着暗色的高衣柜，式样不新不旧。没有多余装饰，个人风格简约分明，仿佛还残留着所有者的影子。蓝发青年觉得呼吸不畅，在枕上虚脱地挣了两下，过了阵子才发现原来一团毛烘烘沉甸甸的东西正卧在自己胸口。  
“……”  
这次居然没有拒我千里之外，真是网开一面啊。  
他尽量轻地在被窝里移开身体，把睡眠中的猫咪挪到枕边。另一条生命毫无防备和他靠在一起，大剌剌地欺负着他，这样平凡的事情，对三月不知肉味的人来说几乎难以置信。  
因为无力，所以焦急，不仅无力完成自己的使命，甚至无力推开自己并不能回应的好意。他的誓愿是笔直的箭镞，早晚要射向前去，可他的感情是细长的芦苇，此刻仍在风中摇动不定；他不惜化身为鬼，却发现自己仍然是一个脆弱的人。万千心绪揉成模糊一片，斯佩多咬紧嘴唇，把鼻尖贴进苏菲温热的绒毛里。  
太过熟悉。也太过奢侈了……

房门开着一半，光亮从外间斜进来，勾出地板上的身影轮廓。屋子的主人站在门口，手里拿着水壶和冷浸过的毛巾，低头看着床上蜷成一团的一人一猫。阿劳迪犹豫了一下，不知是直接把毛巾放到那家伙额头上，还是先给他擦擦眼泪。

***  
由于安置伤员，最近云守睡到二楼书房里去了，年底接近，阿劳迪自己的工作很繁忙。换作以前他可能会介意让斯佩多横插在自己的日常起居范围内，但如今的雾守已没有了当初玩世不恭的少年心态，阿劳迪亦学会了泰然自处，再者，需要交流的事情暂时也不需要多少语言。  
同一屋檐下，光阴姗姗。  
枪伤正在长合，疼痛如抽丝，迟缓悠长，不时刺人地痒。这两天斯佩多已经能够从床上坐起来。冬日的肃杀向皮埃蒙特区的山峦蔓延，卧室的小窗外，可以看到近旁的一道河堤，以及河对岸修道院灰白的尖顶钟塔。他常常发呆，望着天色在那塔楼背后亮了又暗。  
大概是阿劳迪把闹钟拿走了的缘故，时间变得很不明晰。至少在这一晚他仍然翻来覆去睡不踏实的当儿，仍无法判断出究竟是夜里几点钟。苏菲照例偎在他的被子一角，轻微地打呼噜，起初斯佩多以为是由于猫喜欢人身边的暖和气息，后来他意识到这只是因为它习惯了这个地点，这里本是它和阿劳迪的睡床。  
想到这一层事实让他不禁局促起来。接收他的那天事出意外，阿劳迪恐怕是仓猝间先把自己的卧室腾了出来。对那个人来说，他应该仅仅是个从以前起就很麻烦的同事才对……领受这些，他无法心安理得；付出这些，他认为阿劳迪也不会心甘情愿。  
还是养好伤就尽早离开——  
胡思乱想之际，天花板的上面突然像放枪般“呯”地一声炸响，似乎还伴着什么东西碎裂的动静。他立刻支起身子。  
有人偷袭？！  
斯佩多浑身一绷，掀了被子就跳下床去。不，别再让阿劳迪也……可怕的寒意随着这第一反应直刺进心里，他鞋也顾不上穿，直接拉开卧室门几步冲过客厅奔上楼梯。

云守在漆黑中站着，略感疲倦地揉揉眼睛。就在此时他听见楼下一连串奇怪响动，谁跌跌撞撞地越过客厅，咚咚的脚步声急促拐上楼梯，越来越近，然后冲到了他的门外。  
“……？”  
转过身的下一秒门就被大大地拉开了。  
“阿劳迪！！！——”  
他和门口的人面面相觑。斯佩多扶着门框，睡袍挂在身上，头发乱翘着，光脚站在那。  
“怎么？”他说。  
楼梯间的淡淡月光落在斯佩多身上，那双蓝幽幽的眸子里有一闪而过的惶然。  
“刚才……我听见……”  
许久斯佩多的肩膀松弛了下去。解释似乎平添尴尬，雾守闭上嘴，但没有移开眼睛。阿劳迪打开抽屉，摸索出火柴来擦亮。借着微光，斯佩多看见地上一盏摔坏的煤油灯，玻璃罩子碎了，灯座翻倒在一边。  
“不小心碰掉东西罢了。”阿劳迪说。  
他背过身，在柜子里翻找备用照明。身后的人似乎还呆立着，过了会才一言不发地下楼去。阿劳迪舒开一口气，把蜡烛插在烛台上，刚重新回到书桌前，楼梯上又蹬蹬地响了起来，一抬头，斯佩多拿着簸箕和扫帚晃进来。  
“给。”  
他们的视线交汇了一瞬。阿劳迪接过来。斯佩多瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，声音沙沙的，“这么晚了，你真是个劳碌命啊……”  
银发青年俯身清扫地上的残迹，“还有一卷公文，天明要发出，不能耽搁。”  
“这样下去会累坏的哦。”雾守踅到桌旁，目光扫过桌角上喝了一半的冷咖啡。他猜阿劳迪一定是伸手去够杯子的时候把油灯碰翻了，想必已经很疲劳了吧。抬起眼，却发现云守很锐利地挑眉看着他。  
“你有资格这么说吗。”明明刚把自己搞得大病一场。  
但斯佩多理解到另外的方向上，苦笑着低下头，“也是，我这个吃闲饭的增加了你的工作量。”  
书房里只有一张靠背椅，写字台一侧是临时打的新床铺，另一侧是排列有致的书柜。旁边堆着一摞杂乱东西，不像阿劳迪作风。注意到他逡巡的眼神，房主抬手朝那堆箱子和包裹一指。  
“放在那很碍事，你尽快解决掉。”  
“诶？？”  
“Primo他们昨天托人送来的。”见斯佩多一脸迟钝的样子，阿劳迪补充道，“你的慰问品。”

***  
“给……我的？”  
病号迟疑地瞅着它们，然后走过去拿起最上面的一个。他踌躇半晌，伸手拆开封皮，有张卡片嗖地滑了出来。  
是G潦草的字迹：  
[听纳克尔说你死气沉沉的像条咸鱼，快点好起来。以上。]  
咸鱼？这群没品的人……  
他哭笑不得地拆开下一个，上面是蓝宝的花体字。  
[致戴蒙：这个是松露哟。本大爷家的林地里自产的正宗白松露哟。要用黄油干奶酪搭配着面条一起吃哦。千万要吃哦。不过G说你是个纨绔子弟应该不会做菜……]  
再一个。  
[音问久疏，闻君微恙，略具薄仪，希自珍慰。朝利雨月。]  
……  
眼睑上一阵火烧火燎，叹息涌进喉咙眼里。简直像被当成了过生日的小孩一样啊……斯佩多伸手去摩挲那些礼物的包装纸。凉丝丝的，仿佛还结着霜，翻山越岭给他捎来伦巴底原野上的清香。  
他凝视着那些如其人的笔迹，眼神渐渐化开了。  
“呐，阿劳迪。”  
“什么。”  
“我……”  
斯佩多真希望自己的声音不要显得太异样。“你也知道，我的想法和Primo他们相左，已经有一段时间了。所谓的彭哥列内部矛盾，多半也就是因为我吧。”他感到阿劳迪的蓝眼睛正注视着自己，索性一口气说下去。  
“我不会抛弃彭哥列，这也是艾琳娜所希望的，但我想走的路，很可能是Primo他们所不能接受的。虽然我并不想挑起冲突，只要我还在，矛盾就会继续，或许到有一天彼此都不能再姑且下去……”  
“最近你单独行动也是出于这种考虑吗？”  
“一定程度上……”  
“是么。我知道了。”  
云守坐回桌前，仿佛刚刚只是听取了一次普通报告。坦白者停下来，隐隐诧异于对方的波澜不惊。他探过身去按住阿劳迪手里的文件。“你真的懂吗？就算现在你们帮我、顾我，我也很可能不会给你们回报。”  
微蓝的凤眼一眨不眨。  
“你觉得，”阿劳迪说，“那群家伙派人送来这么一堆东西，是为了图你的回报吗？”  
斯佩多无言地蹙着眉心。  
“如果……如果更甚一步呢……”他攥起手指，声线变得轻若游丝，几不可闻。“不该把冻僵的蛇揣在怀里，对吗？”  
“真是蛇的话，就不会告诉人这些。”  
静默了片刻，阿劳迪从衬衣口袋里掏出一张薄纸，递到他的面前。  
是照片。是他们八个人的、那张合影。

呼吸一下子变得滞重起来。斯佩多接过小小的黑白照片，但几乎没意识到自己在做什么。他自己原本的那张给了艾琳娜，在劫难中被毁坏了，而他也几乎不敢想起，他们还曾有过这样无忧无虑的表情。他望着那上面的自己，还有环绕在自己身边的人们，高烧的幻境中无法看清的艾琳娜的脸庞，每个人的脸庞，现在、突然间、又重新充满了他的视野。  
“这……你的……？”  
“慰问品。”阿劳迪抽回手，埋头翻开文件。  
站在那堆足够一直吃到圣诞节的土产旁边，斯佩多一动不动。烛光里侧影嶙峋，头发薄薄地垂到耳边，遮掩了他的双眼。心境这般那般，琢磨也是枉然，阿劳迪继续处理公文，不经意由着空气慢慢变得柔软。  
过了好半天，他的房客捱着床边坐下来。蓝发青年没再吱声，只是抽了抽鼻子，看看照片上的人，又看看眼前的人。  
蜡花里一点点烧出晶莹，熹微的光照着他们，夜深人静，一个伏案写字，一个靠在旁边，映在墙上变成一幅剪影画。斯佩多低低咳嗽几声，阿劳迪停下笔。  
“怎么还不回去躺下？”  
“睡不着。”  
余光他看到斯佩多在微笑，自帕尔卡家变之后，这还是他第一次看见真正的微笑回到斯佩多的脸上。哭，笑，恐惧，狼狈，明明都好过若无其事的扑克脸，明明很在乎是否会被讨厌……阿劳迪取过椅背上自己的外套，扔到对方肩膀上。窗外的风声，就好像艾琳娜许下的那个最后的愿，从深夜的尽头遥遥浮响：

还能一起走的路途上  
请给身边的大家  
请给他以

【希望】

================================================================

第十三章 猎兵

窗上结着一层濛濛的水气，枯藤垂挂在外，寒冬腊月的暮光正从它们的缝隙中透过。寒冷的空氣在街区上飄蕩，却冻结不住远远近近升起的乳白色炊烟和偶尔响起的狗吠声。这是一八五八年最后的萧条与生机。  
河岸附近有座看上去和周围房屋并无区别的严整院落，只是到此时分仍旧没有开炊的迹象，似乎主人并不在家。  
突然间，仿佛凭空冒出来的幽灵一般，有个人影无声无息地出现在庭院的小道上，警惕地四下打量一遍。那人手里拿了不少东西，可行动起来依旧很敏捷，如果被看见的话可能会当作小偷也说不定。不过这位上了台阶并未破门而入，反而颇为磊落地伸出手，先扣一下门环，又在门上敲起来。  
叮，哒哒，哒哒哒，哒，叮。  
他停了一阵，又重新以相同的节奏敲了一遍。代表身份的暗号这次终于得到了反应，他侧眼觑见客厅的玻璃窗内浮现出模糊的影子，随即有只手在窗上抹了几下，玻璃变清亮了些，然后一双明澈的蓝色凤眼从那里向外轻轻瞥过来。他不由得朝那里绽开一道微笑。  
对方好像并不理睬他的示好，倏地离开了窗口。几秒之后，正门在他面前打开了，屋主人抱臂站在玄关，脸上挂着“怎么又是你”的表情。  
“什么事？”  
“当然是来给你增添一点节日气氛……诶慢着别关门！！！”  
阿劳迪看见来人慌张地把一堆杂七杂八的食材放在地下，然后煞有介事整整衣襟，变戏法似的从背后掏出了一大捧正在开放的白玫瑰，举到他面前。

“新年快乐。”  
D•斯佩多笑盈盈地说。

***  
“好啦我知道你对这些劳什子没有兴趣……但是摆在屋子里，会觉得整个房间都变得亮堂起来了，不是吗？”  
斯佩多的声音从后屋的厨房里飘出来，夹杂在哗啦的水声当中，罗嗦着他如何难得地弄到那些温室玫瑰，还有成套的有闲阶级趣味的室内装饰理论。阿劳迪听不很分明，但这背景音意外地并不惹人生厌。从柜子底下抽出长久不用的花瓶，擦拭干净，他站起来环视客厅，心想着该如何找到一个不会被苏菲撞翻的地方来放置它。  
时间快得叫人难以置信。收留斯佩多的时候谁也不曾想到，就在你一言我一语之间，一年已经悄悄流换。其间不知怎么搞的，他在皮埃蒙特（注1）的这处住所就变成了雾守的日常落脚点，在斯佩多痊 愈之后，隔三差五仍会回到这里来，一副理所当然的样子。阿劳迪常在外奔忙，然而斯佩多似乎从来没有扑空的时候。  
好像返巢的鸟一样。  
他的目光从四下掠过。壁炉里火光摇曳，壁炉架上蹲着猫咪，潜移默化地，这间屋子从边边角角里已看得出和从前不一样的布置风格。阿劳迪眨眨眼睛。那些带有吊穗和镂空花边的桌布，他是绝对不会买的，都是斯佩多自作主张干的好事。  
另一种审美点点滴滴地渗透进这个家，起初是以表示感谢的名义，后来连名义也不再找，穿堂入室，驾轻就熟，俨然半个主人。阿劳迪低头看看怀里层簇的白玫瑰。如今自己居然也无意中替对方作起伥来，他顿生一种亏大的感觉。  
不过扔了也实在挺可惜……  
斯佩多挽着衬衫袖子在厨房的烤炉前忙乎。蓝宝从前说的对，经历数次失败的练习之后，他的烹饪才终于达到了勉强可以吃的级别。当然，天资加上勤奋，斯佩多认为自己还是攻无不克的，现在他水平已相当不错。听见身后传来脚步声，蓝发青年没有回头，手里继续鼓捣不停。  
“今晚有果子馅饼哟，敬请期待～”  
“哦。”  
“……”叹口气，“我想你的部下一定生活很沉闷，他们的上司从来不懂得鼓舞士气。”  
“我看你已经鼓舞过头了。”  
“你大可以取长补短。”斯佩多喜滋滋地转过来，拿起长勺搅了搅另一边正在烧的浓汤。“我带了香槟酒过来，不过还是弄点热汤吧，对你的胃比较好。”  
他舀起一勺尝了尝，阿劳迪走近去，把花瓶舀上水，解开玫瑰的扎纸，开始用剪刀处理那些枝子。苏菲跟在他后面，踮踮进了厨房，期待地仰脸望着他俩。  
“我不在的时候，阿劳迪也别总是吃得那么单调啊，胃病之类的很不容易复原。”  
“我知道轻重。”阿劳迪把一支玫瑰插进瓶子里。斯佩多对这抵抗般的语气淡淡一笑，过阵子又问：  
“Primo最近有来信吗？”

“一周前有过。问我们要不要回那边过新年。”  
不是听不出试探的意味。他的思绪被带到了那封信上。为了防止在中途被截获，首领的文字相对简单隐曲。即将开战的种种痕迹已经浮上表面，奥地利军正源源不断地越过北方边界，增强在伦巴底的驻扎力量。  
想要在这种时候从撒丁回到伦巴底去，风险是很大的。  
不过，回去的时机恐怕也并不太远了。半年来法国持续着备战行动，各邦自由派捐款为撒丁王国购买的百门大炮也已到位，万事俱备，只欠东风——请加里波第将军出山是当务之急，近来斯佩多他们着意斡旋的也在于这件事。  
阿劳迪把最后一支花插好，这时斯佩多靠近他一些，低声说，“1月1日那天拿破仑三世要会见外交使团，听说很可能就此向奥地利表明态度。不出意外的话，几个月内就要做出大动作了。”  
“这些，也是你的那位加富尔伯爵透露的？”  
雾守对他话中的定语未置可否，一手仍然慢条斯理地调着汤锅。“要沟通高层和加里波第的关系，第三立场者或许更得心应手些，只是由于这一点我才会被首相认为是跑腿的合适人选。”  
“哦？”第三立场么……“Primo那边采取怎样的路线，你都已经不打算反对了吗？”  
“……”斯佩多停住手里的动作，不经意偏过头。“反对也是没有效果的。不过不管怎么说，在为意大利和彭哥列而战的这点上，至少我们还是相同的吧……不说这个。来，尝一口？”  
他伸过勺子来。这个话题始终不甚了了，阿劳迪便也不再刨根问底。斯佩多看眼前人闭上眼睛喝汤，脸上浮出一丝欣慰。“怎样？”  
“继续努力。”  
“真是承蒙夸奖了……”  
蓝发青年咬着牙笑，看云守转身要走开，“等下，顺便把这个鱼子酱先拿上桌——哇啊啊啊！！！”  
瞅准时机的苏菲一跃而起，准确地凌空衔住罐头，叼起来撒腿就跑。斯佩多跟在它后面穷追猛打。“混蛋！放开我的鱼子酱！！！”两个家伙围着阿劳迪绕了几圈，然后一溜烟冲出厨房去了，剩下他抱着满瓶的白玫瑰，站在沁人的花香和厨房特有的寻常馨香里。

***  
看看会谈时间已近，斯佩多推门走进首相办公室。伯爵在小憩，但虽然他放轻了步子，卡米洛•加富尔还是马上醒了过来。  
“几点了？天哪。”他戴上眼镜，眯起带着血丝的眼睛看了看座钟，“我得赶快了。加里波第人在哪里？已经到了吗？”  
“应该马上就到。我们的云守过去协助接应了。”蓝发青年简短地说完，立在一旁等候指示。伯爵一边松开领结走向盥洗架，一边略带疲惫地冲他摆摆手。  
“辛苦啦。等谈妥之后，你就按计划跟着他去吧，随机应变。呆会我出去迎接一下，这时候得尽量表现诚意……”  
斯佩多鞠躬退出，关门时听到一阵咳嗽。这位大人身兼数职，事无巨细都由一人独揽，虽有权倾天下之威，但着实异常操劳，即使是政敌也难以指摘那种对工作的献身热情。只是，首相的身体状况也并不容乐观，长期的辛苦和不遗余力的个性损害了他的健康。  
国家正在紧要关头，千钧的担子如何卸得下……  
人员在走廊上急匆匆来去，迎接的地毯已经铺好，礼仪也都就位。斯佩多下了楼梯，前厅外传来马车声，他紧走几步，车门开了，阿劳迪正从里面跳下来。  
“好久不见，将军，有失远迎。”斯佩多礼貌地说，阿劳迪站到他一侧。来客弯腰下车，一手持拐杖，稳健地踏上了都灵的地面。加里波第穿着满是尘渍的红色上衣，用手掸了掸头上那顶绿缨下垂的破帽，简单向青年致了个意。  
“好久不见，小伙子。”  
他并没有按照常理顺致对女眷的问候，所以斯佩多猜测有关艾琳娜的事情他已经知晓了。青年的目光移到对方显得破破烂烂的衣服上。“嗯……”  
“我知道你想说什么，孩子。”加里波第不以为意，挑挑眉梢。“但刻意换个装束也没什么必要。邀请我来相谈的那位，自然不会不知道，这就是他的政府赐予我的自由生活。”  
话里毫不掩饰犀利的讽刺意味。老将军目光炯炯，直视前方，撒丁王国首相正带着几个随员从台阶上走下。伯爵一扫之前的疲劳之态，精神抖擞，显出一派高贵的气度。  
“万分抱歉，加里波第先生！让您久等了。”他礼节性地伸出手来。  
“是啊。”加里波第络腮胡子抖了两抖，“再等下去，我这一把骨头怕是都要被卡普列拉岛上的海风吹朽了。”（注3）  
加富尔自然不会听不出言外之意，但还是有涵养地微笑了一下，将空伸着的手转了个方向，“里面请。我已吩咐下去，好好为您接风洗尘。”斯佩多注意到伯爵的视线也在那件暗红色百衲衣上不动声色扫过。  
加里波第轻轻哼了一声，用拐杖点点地。“吃人家的嘴短啊，我可不是来混饭吃的。请首相先生尽快安排谈要紧事吧。”  
两位风云人物在一瞬间互相对视，交汇的目光中含有强大的意志之锋和太多的心照不宣。文臣武将，盖世无匹，只可惜他们出身迥异，所持政见有别，不然的话，或许两个当世豪杰在很多方面本能坦诚地彼此欣赏的。  
“请吧。”东道主再次说，然后陪同他不好对付的客人一道拾级而上去了。远远望着他们的背影，斯佩多松开一口气，转而朝阿劳迪耸了耸肩。  
“果然变成了针尖对麦芒啊，但愿不会出什么差错。他们俩骨子里其实都很顽固，是我的话，还真说不清更乐意在哪个手下干活……”  
“我可从来不打算受任何人的指使。”  
“你是独行我路的浮云嘛。”斯佩多说，“不过这是意大利的战争，阿劳迪。”他在国名上强调了重音，“你并非必须留在这里……你可以不受任何立场的拘束。”  
“这里有我的工作。”阿劳迪停了几秒，“……也有我想做的事。”  
斯佩多没作声。仰起脸，二月的微风吹动着天上的云雾，好像无形的手指，推着他们向前去。

***  
『让我们捐弃党派之间的仇恨，忘却城市之间、省与省之间的嫉妒，再也不分谁是米兰人、谁是佛罗伦萨人或波洛尼亚人，因为大家都是意大利人……』  
云守放下报纸。  
浅灰色的军服显示出他的特殊身份，因此并没有人来搅扰。市政厅外面的街道上繁忙嘈杂，都灵似乎比任何时候都聚集着更多人，操着带有各地口音的意大利语；人人脸上闪现出一种富有行动力的热情神色。  
自加里波第与加富尔会晤之后两个月，撒丁王国已批准了召集民间志愿军队的事项，因此，成群结队的人们从伦巴底、威尼斯、托斯卡纳和教皇国等各处翻山越岭前来参军。王国将这支军队命名为“阿尔卑斯山猎兵”，授予加里波第陆军少将军衔，并委任他为猎兵团司令官。  
阿劳迪作为英国谍报部首席的身份并没有公开，加之英国相对站在意大利一边，因此他仍然能够深入到撒丁首府相对核心的场所。必要性由他自行判断，将最新情报发送给不列颠。  
战云密布，与彭哥列总部之间的联系已经中断，眼下一切都要他们自己把握。  
楼梯上一阵脚步声，他站起身。斯佩多正陪同加富尔首相从那里下来。雾守也已换上一身戎装，只是和他不同，那是撒丁军的深色翻领外衣，板实贴身，长靴和皮带紧衬发亮，比平日显得庄重不少。首相低语了几句什么，蓝发青年点了点头。注意到阿劳迪的目光，伯爵稍稍使了个眼色，然后他们走到了跟前。  
“在跑信息这方面你们的阿劳迪君可是行家，戴蒙，你不妨多加留心…学习。”  
“这个自然。”  
“我还有事，就此作别吧。”见斯佩多立正行礼，首相露出笑容。“希望能在胜利之后再见到你们。好自为之。”  
他迈出两步，又侧过身。“对了，有几位从米兰赶来加入猎兵团的年轻人，我想也许你会认识他们……”顺着男人手指的方向，阿劳迪看见正厅的一角站着几个衣着鲜亮的青年。他并不熟悉那些人，但一旁的斯佩多身子明显僵了僵。  
“米兰……的……”

踌躇一下还是朝几人走过去。看见斯佩多，青年们也显出了稍稍吃惊的神色，不过马上就有人伸出了手。  
“没想到真的在这里又见到你了啊，斯佩多爵士。”  
“那种过去的头衔就别再提啦。”斯佩多苦笑道，“倒是你们……这么跑出来，家里真的好交待吗？贝尔吉奥索。还有你，科克罗利斯。”（注4）  
“当然是‘秘密出逃’了。”年轻的米兰贵族们相视一笑。“家族肯定也不希望惹祸上身，就先装做断绝关系。不过我们算是受够了，总要出来做些事情才好……连加里波第都和撒丁合作了，这次一定能赢的，不是吗？”  
“上帝保佑。”  
蓝发青年停滞了一阵，“那个……关于帕尔卡公爵……”  
“……就知道你会问起他。”科克罗利斯叹息道。其他人脸上的笑容也淡去了些。“他过得很糟，可怜的老帕尔卡。自从那件事之后……你知道，迫于当局的压力，大家只能偷着接济他……不过我想他直到临终也一直没有改变想法吧。”  
斯佩多沉默了。几个人难过地看着他。  
几番送得亡人归，他年扶葬知是谁？艾琳娜埋骨他乡，而她的姓氏究竟怎样看待她，如今也只有上苍知晓。爱，或者恨；生，或者死。也许生长在这里的他们整整一代人都是如此，选择其一，倾其所有，无怨无悔。  
贝尔吉奥索在面前朝斯佩多做了个手势，这才将他拉回现状。扭头去看，阿劳迪远远站着，示意他应该出发了。明亮的阳光在身后撒开一地，阿劳迪白玫瑰色的头发仿佛发出剔透的亮光。  
“牺牲绝不会白费，”他攥起十指。“这场战争将证明给所有人看，不论是活着的，还是地下的亡灵，告诉他们——谁对谁错。”  
——同时，也将带给我一切所需的机会——  
“走吧，一起……打回伦巴底去！！”

1859年5月2日，撒丁国王埃曼努伊尔二世发布战事诏书。5月9日，加里波第率领阿尔卑斯山猎兵团离开都灵开赴前线，战争爆发。

朱塞佩•加里波第

注1：“阿劳迪在皮埃蒙特的住所”—皮埃蒙特，北意地区，撒丁王国的主体所在地。  
注2：斯佩多敲门时用的暗号—模仿莫尔斯电码，“叮”代表长音，“哒”代表短音，所以那个敲门声是他们两人的名字首字母D、S、A的电码。（不过这种小设定没什么重要性啦TWT……  
注3：在1848-1849年意大利革命期间，民主派建立了罗马共和国，加里波第参与了缔造和保卫共和国的全过程。共和国覆亡之后，他在民众掩护下一度艰难辗转到撒丁，但后来被撒丁驱逐，流亡海外，直到1856年回到卡普列拉小岛上避居。加里波第这里是讥讽撒丁对他的长期排挤。  
注4：猎兵团的最初300人中有1/4出身于上层阶级，像黑桃这种人=v=。当时米兰的名门望族也多有子弟前来投奔志愿军，和帕尔卡一样，贝尔吉奥索和科克罗利斯都是真实存在的高贵门第的姓氏。

================================================================  
第十四章 战争

『警告伦巴底全境……严禁所有通敌行为……如任何一地的居民胆敢协助革命，阻碍援军前来增援，切断交通或破坏桥梁，则该地必须受到火与剑之惩罚……』

金发青年微微翕动嘴唇。拥挤的人群中，他不出声地默念着墙上张贴的告示。  
就知道奥地利会来这手……这样一来，跟撒丁方面联系密切的彭哥列肯定会被更严密地监视吧，假手于那些敌对家族……  
正思考着，忽然感到有谁在人缝里拽了拽他的衣袖。还没扭过头，便听见了熟悉的声音：  
“伙计，你的帽子挤掉了。”G不动声色把一顶鸭舌帽扣到他头上。  
视线一下被挡住，Giotto来不及把帽檐抬起，就被自家岚守从人堆里三两下扒拉了出去。手腕被攥得紧紧的，他一手扶着帽子踉跄向前，两人转过街角，一直走到远离告示和人群的地方，G才松开了他。  
“你啊你！！！”红发青年抓狂地看着眼前的人，“你怎么这么不谨慎！！万一被敌人认出你可怎么办！！！身为一个首领……喂！不许把我的话当耳旁风！！”  
岚守火大地掰过对方肩膀，非要他面向自己。Primo抬起头微笑了一下。  
“没关系，我走过去之前有观察周围情况的。再说镇上的乡亲们不会出卖我们——”  
“什么没关系！！”G恐吓似的压低声音，“万一你再出事就什么都晚了！！现在是非常时期，算我求你了，再多给我当心一点好不好……”  
彭哥列首领靠墙站着，带着浅笑享受对方的话痨，等到G一口气教训完毕，才平静地回答：“我知道了，G，谢谢你。”认真的眼神让岚守把半肚子的叮咛都憋了回去，长叹一口气，摆摆手往前走去。  
“快点吧，大家都在等你。”  
两人不作声走路。春光明媚，Giotto抬手摸了摸头顶的帽子，忍不住又想起西蒙-科扎特来。那个人总爱戴这个样式的帽子呢……一别经年，他很想念科扎特，然而也只能闷在心里。  
西蒙家不知近况如何……这种局势下，写信去是不是不太妥当？他也的确不该给G他们添更多麻烦了。  
曲折巷子深处的房间里，白天仍点着蜡烛。进了屋去，纳克尔、蓝宝、雨月以及彭格列骨干们都在，此外还包括一些从各城镇赶来的代表。大家或站或坐，低声交谈着，神色警戒而又兴奋。Primo走进屋时，一些人起身跟他握手。G走到纳克尔旁边，抱臂靠在窗台上：  
“伦巴底看样子干劲很高啊。”  
“究极地高啊，到了一决高下的时候嘛。”纳克尔回答，这时他们看见Giotto走到房间中央，示意四周的人们安静下来。  
“各位，尤其是冒生命危险远道而来的各位朋友们，虽然这样听着有点外道，但还是请先允许我表达衷心的感谢！！谢谢你们对彭哥列寄予的信任和期望。  
“现在虽然还听不到远方的炮声，但战争已经来到我们的眼前。就在25日，加里波第将军的志愿军已经渡过提契诺河，进入了伦巴底境内！再没有时间犹豫不前了，我们肩负的任务已十分明确，那就是努力接应撒丁来的志愿军，同时尽一切可能保护我们的人民——”  
“还要报仇！！”一个声音打断了他。  
众人循声望去。是个眼神犀利的高个子黑发男人，留着参差不齐的鬓角，长发很奇怪地在脑后扎了个马尾。首领抿紧嘴唇。Giotto认识他，他也是彭哥列骨干之一，同时是家族中强硬派的主要人物。  
——能够用手操控火焰的，和自己一样稀少的大空属性。  
“是时候以牙还牙了，让奥地利人和给他们当狗的敌对家族好好尝尝彭哥列的厉害！”见人们的注意力都转向了自己，男人的声音更加富有气势。“借此机会，我们得将他们不留翻身余地一气击垮！决不能心慈手软……”  
“不错，必要的反击是应该的。”Primo不动声色地在概念上加以调整，同时取回发言权。“具体的分工和对策我们之后还要仔细商榷。现在，我想大家应当先听听这个。这是从前方秘密传递过来的，加里波第将军的文告。”  
纳克尔应声走上前，掏出一张纸递了过去。等他退回来，G凑到他耳边小声道：“是从阿劳迪那边送来的？”  
“是啊。”神父说，“他和戴蒙一起，两个人都在军中。这次打回来就能跟我们会合了吧。”  
“……”提到斯佩多，G没有马上说话。“戴蒙这个人，我们是很难琢磨清楚的。要不是有阿劳迪的情报……”  
青年停顿了一会，从兜里掏出烟来点上，慢慢地吸了一口。烟雾之中，他眯起眼盯着刚才讲话的黑发男人，那人已经坐下，表情冷淡地注视着Primo讲话。  
“这次混战的局面应该对各方来说都是个机会。如果说要有什么动作的话，最近估计就能看出端倪来。”他神色肃然，“我没有Primo那么天真，我认为即使在家族内部也大意不得。”  
“我倒是比较担心阿劳迪。”纳克尔轻声说，“对于戴蒙，我们都尽量做到无可指摘，但阿劳迪和他离得最近，一旦……”  
两人静默下来。房间里只回荡着Primo的朗读声。  
『为了洗刷以往二十代人所受的耻辱、蹂躏和奴役，你们在各省的弟兄们已经宣誓与你们同胜利或共牺牲……意大利的儿女们，团结起来！！让她摆脱外国的压迫，重新恢复上苍分派给她的应有地位！！』  
文告宣读完了，在座的许多人仍然屏息凝神，直到酒杯被传递到他们面前。深重漫长的过去历历在目，就等着他们用疾风闪电劈开，大家举起杯来一同低声告誓，有的人眼里忍不住闪出了泪光。  
“埃曼努伊尔二世万岁，加里波第万岁……意大利，祝你万岁！！”

***  
“现在我们已经绕过敌人右翼，这里，瓦雷泽的前方是科莫。”  
加里波第用手在地图上简单地一划。  
“这座城在科莫湖畔，一旦占领，我们随后就能设法打开水路。这一点非常重要。”他直起身来。“国王陛下对志愿军寄予厚望，希望咱们来做个香饵，在敌后尽可能地扰乱并牵制奥军，所以灵活性是一大必备要素。”  
阿劳迪静听着。以上的话里并没有明显的抱怨意味，然而事实绝对给足了他们抱怨的理由。这只民间组成的猎兵团虽被授予番号，并且旗开得胜、给敌人造成沉重打击，可是官方连马匹和大炮都没有为他们配备，枪支弹药也跟不上，区别对待的态度可见一斑。  
报效国家的名义之下，某些当权人士打着怎样的小算盘，他很清楚，将军自然也不会看不穿。  
“目前这一区域的敌人数倍于我们，如果不想乖乖当冤大头的话，就得争取主动，尽可能采取游击战术。所以我认为占据湖区是上策，以科莫湖为枢纽，向东北南三面都可实现自由的移动战。你们有什么看法？”  
阿劳迪自觉并不是能参与决策的身份。不过加里波第在此前对他们的才干已略有了解，患难之中，任何有益的帮助都是值得接受的。注意到指挥官的视线，青年沉吟片刻，朗声道：  
“作战方案我无异议。如果说补充的话，前几天我已经和彭哥列方面初步取得了联系，他们会暗中寻找支援这边的办法。东侧的山区当中有彭哥列势力较大的城镇在，我想或许可以在科莫一役中争取到他们的配合。”  
“这再好不过！”男人捋着他的络腮胡子。“进攻的时间最好选在……”  
敲门声打断了他。斯佩多从门口欠身进来：“将军，这里刚刚收到军政部长玛莫拉先生的电报，他希望您更详细地向他汇报——”  
“我知道了。”大概是对那位部长的颐指气使已经耳熟能详，加里波第没等斯佩多说完，皱起眉挥了一下手，好像赶开一只苍蝇。“就放在那吧。告诉大家抓紧时间休息，随时准备行动。”  
他走向房门，从斯佩多身边穿了过去。彭哥列雾守兼撒丁军委派参谋官默不作声注视着他的背影，过了一阵才转身进屋。

其他几位部将也说笑着鱼贯而出，狭小的临时指挥所里只剩下他们两人。斯佩多一边把文件放到柜子上，一边朝阿劳迪扬起笑脸。  
“你也快去歇一会吧，这几天累得不轻呢。”  
“还好。”话音未落他就咳嗽起来。等稍稍缓过劲，发现眼前人手里正端着一杯水。  
“这些烟鬼也没个规矩，早晚要呛死别人的。”见他接过杯子啜饮，蓝发青年靠在桌沿上，对着地上的一堆烟蒂拧眉毛。“虽然不拘于身份是好的……”  
“别用你的贵族标准要求一个民兵团了。”阿劳迪说，“我倒觉得这里气氛很不错，没准比正牌军更有凝聚力。”  
“的确，大伙儿全心全意跟着一个人干，这种‘某家军’一样的感觉，简直就像……”斯佩多不作声了。  
阿劳迪知道他们的联想是一样的——就像从前的彭哥列一样。  
“摒去其他，只遵从自己的正义而行动，”云守把杯子推回对方手里，“本来就应该是这样的吧？”  
“那当然是理想状态咯～不过为了达到正义，也总会有需要好风凭借力的时候。”  
“风一吹，雾可是最先散的，到时当心连自己都找不着……喂！”  
阿劳迪没来得及阻止，斯佩多已经把他刚用过的水杯直接送到了嘴边。  
“你——”  
“诶？”雾守这才意识到自己犯了个错误，不过马上打了个圆场，“不是要我改掉贵族习气嘛。条件艰苦，细节上就不要讲究了……”  
被刁钻回来，阿劳迪无言地瞪了他一阵，低头绕过桌子走开。  
“我出去透透气。”

他听着阿劳迪走远，同时把最后一点水喝完，放下杯子，微微舔了下嘴唇。温热的液体泛着一点点甜。  
简直像在走钢丝一样啊……  
从口袋里他掏出了一只怀表。很久前，这还是Primo给他们一起订做的。不过阿劳迪和他一样，都很少在人前拿出来看。阿劳迪大概是由于不愿坦率表示出自己接受了别人的好意吧。  
斯佩多打开表盖，刻着铭文的地方被挡住了，现在，那里镶嵌着的是此前阿劳迪给他的那张照片。他默不作声地低头看着，好像看着一个珍视的婴儿一般。  
那真是新生的日子。或许任何东西一样，都有新生、壮大和衰朽，想去阻止也是徒劳的。可是，不去试着做一做，又怎么会知道呢？  
门空空地嘎吱了一声，斯佩多把怀表攥进手心。在他背后，雾气骤然涌起，几个穿着斗篷的部下出现在房间里。  
“戴蒙大人。”为首一人弯下身去，压低嗓子汇报：“我们已经探明了艾斯托拉涅欧家族的主要隐藏地。藉着战事混乱，他们已经流露出要从南线阻挠彭哥列的动向。您看…？”  
“和我预想的完全一样呢。”  
笑从脸上散去了，斯佩多站直身子。现在他的声音毫无犹豫。“等他们出了巢，就让他们知道什么是螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后吧。多带人手过去，凡是艾斯托拉涅欧家的，一个也不要留下。”  
“可是，那些家眷……女人和孩子怎么处置？”  
“你们已经听见我的话了。”  
他的轻描淡写之中带着可怕的暴戾重压，几个手下似乎都不敢再多嘴，匆匆领命离开。但斯佩多马上又叫住了其中一人。  
“差点忘了呢。”  
抄起双手，青年的深蓝眸子里浮出了一丝不易察觉的诡谲。  
“有封信，彭哥列Primo要递送给西蒙家首领亲启……请一定快点送到哦。”

注：科莫—意大利北方城市，军事要冲

================================================================  
第十五章 双刃

夜色宁静地笼罩着大海。丛林掩映中这座尚未完工的小楼在白天应当是绝佳的观景地点，但现在朝外望去只是一派广袤的漆黑，唯有沙沙的涛声隐约能听得见。  
西蒙-科扎特很想静静地听一听那声音，但孩子们在屋里像小鸟儿一样跑来跑去，追着吵闹着，他也不忍去阻止。这些孩子一出生就习惯了跟随大人到处搬家，所以在新环境中总显得精力旺盛。这倒是件好事。  
男人坐回椅子上，一个小女孩马上跑到他身边。科扎特以为是要和往常一样拽他做游戏，谁知小姑娘高高举起一个信封放到他膝头，快活地叫道：“首领！Giotto派人送信过来～～”  
“Giotto么？”  
他意外地拿起信，看见熟悉的死炎印，眼睛柔和起来。“已经好久不见了呢。Giotto那家伙，现在可是了不起的大家族首领了……”  
科扎特离开的那时候，他们刚刚失去了艾琳娜，正是家族的低迷期。之后这一年多，他却听到传闻说彭哥列一直在持续发展，比从前势力分布更广了。科扎特确信Giotto是个走收缩路线的稳健派，所以这种相反迹象偶尔会令他感到不可思议。  
比起广交朋友的彭哥列初代目，西蒙首领天性更喜爱恬淡，所以自上次在彭哥列呆了那段时间之后，他就越发希望急流勇退，去过云游或隐居的田园牧歌生涯。红发青年展开信纸，他很想看看老朋友对彼此的选择都有何说法。  
字迹是他熟悉的干净笔触：  
“嗨，科扎特你好吗？这封信能平安到达你那就好了…因为你总是居无定所的。真是，原本打算过着像你现在这种自由自在生活方式的人明明是我……”  
科扎特忍不住笑起来。是呢是呢，如果雨月在的话，大概会把这个解释为“尘缘未了”吧？  
他翻过新一页，信纸上的字迹依然流畅，但或许是内容的缘故，仿佛渐渐给人一种急迫的气息。“现在家族的组织很茁壮，各处的居民们都寻求着庇护，联合起来之后，让当局也不敢为所欲为。但我常觉得很害怕，现在这样真的是我想要做的事吗……当初为了保护重要的事物所组成的彭哥列，该不会已经逐渐变成让人恐惧的存在了吧？真抱歉让你听到我这样软弱的丧气话，但除了你之外我无人可说……”  
无人可说吗……  
男人脸上的笑意慢慢变得凝重了。在一起的时候，自己已经就这方面劝说过Giotto几次了，没想到凭心而行居然如此困难。虽然家族中必定会有意见不同的时候，但至少像G那样青梅竹马的左右手还是足够他吐露心声的吧？如果像Giotto信上所说，那么或许他是真的非常苦恼了……科扎特接着读下去：  
“在说了这种话之后还要拜托你真是不好意思，其实不久我们就将面临一场前所未有的大战，除了反抗奥地利之外，南方的艾斯托拉涅欧也给彭哥列造成很大麻烦，即使我们集结所有战力也……你可以助我一臂之力吗，科扎特，而且我也想再见你一面。  
“彭哥列I世。”  
直到最终的落款，青年才猛然像被一柄剑刺中，握着信纸的手一阵冰凉麻木。他独自坐在那。家里的孩子们还在嬉闹，部下们有说有笑，享受着和之前每一天一样的闲暇夜晚，而他觉得周围的声音突然十分遥远。  
Giotto……你那里到底发生什么了……  
“送信来的使者还在吗？”许久科扎特站起身来。  
“诶？”门口的下属挠了挠头，“已经回去了……”  
“……”他没多表露什么，只是把那封所谓的亲笔信塞回信封里，低头重又凝视那上面的彭哥列纹章。藤蔓之间缠绕着枪支，它们交叉在一枚子弹的上方，在那里镶嵌着贝壳——力量、羁绊，以及超越时间。缺少了前两者中的哪一个都无法达到后者才对啊……他有种不好的预感：或许Primo家族的权力已经被什么人架空了。  
“等着吧，Giotto。”西蒙家首领并没有犹豫更多。“我这就来帮你了！”

***  
“这边！！”  
斯佩多抬手止住后面的士兵，“那一面交叉了敌人的两个火力点，不能硬闯——”他的话淹没在炮弹爆炸的巨响中，临近的店铺被豁开一个大口子，墙砖稀里哗啦地掉做一堆。浓重的尘硝灼热而呛人，青年抬起头来，熹微的光线之中科莫城区四处烟火冲天。  
压低身子，臂肘有人轻轻一碰，他扭过头，见阿劳迪正半跪着贴在他身边，蓝色的眼眸专注扫视着枪林弹雨中的街巷。“除了高处的火力点之外，那边奥地利还有骑兵优势，首先必须遏制住他们的行动能力。”  
“那样的话……”  
“用街垒。”薄唇间吐出简单几字，云守再次凸显他在作战方面的卓越判断力，那份动荡中散发出的果决气场让人禁不住为之发呆。斯佩多迅速点了点头，他们目光闪亮，略相碰触然后各自转开。  
“后一队补上来！从这开始，准备筑街垒！！”  
纷扬尘土中传来斗志昂扬的响应：“伙计们快！！”“用街垒跟他们干！！”紧随作战的志愿兵们被熏得脏兮兮的脸上有着一模一样狂热闪烁的眼神。斯佩多掣出了雾之镰，彭哥列指环扣在他的中指上。  
“我用幻术去扰乱敌人。科克罗利斯、贝尔吉奥索，这边拜托你们了！”  
“没问题！！”  
撂下话，米兰来的小伙子们拍过他肩膀，立刻和其他人一起动手干起活来。斯佩多深吸一口气，右眼里转瞬酝酿出幻觉的力量，他和阿劳迪绕过巷子另一头，目光流转间逼真的幻影蜂拥而出，全力压向前方的黑暗。  
每道街巷都在一寸寸地争抢，城市的面貌以惊人的速度变幻。志愿兵们顶着冰雹一般的子弹来回穿梭，街头路口正在修筑的街垒纵横交错如同迷宫，石头、酒桶、抽屉、钢琴、马车架子、教堂长椅、床垫等等都被横七竖八地利用起来，科莫城众多丝绸厂房的各色布匹也全搬出来，不分贵贱顶上火线。斯佩多从未见过这样的战争，它热烈得如同飞蛾扑火，它是一场豁出性命的狂欢，人们掰下栅栏上的铁条，从博物馆和剧院仓库里拿出中世纪的刀剑斧头，像古罗马英雄般挥舞着简陋的装备勇往直前；他们不得不留神躲避从房顶上四处砸落的石块和瓦片，在各家各户的窗口几乎都有老幼妇女在用这种方式作战……意大利人！！他的胸腔里被无数声音激荡着，他从未有过任何时刻像现在这样感受到自己是他们当中的一员，哪怕只有这一次，他的复仇正和千万人的重叠在一起。  
“那边就是湖岸了！”贴到一堵矮墙边，蓝发青年稍稍喘着气，身边的人跟上来，肩膀因方才的奔波而起伏着。斯佩多扯开领子。  
“这片的街区基本都有了把守，要想继续往市中央推进……”他眉眼向上一挑，大教堂的顶楼上，一部分奥军正居高临下凭借地势四处扫射。将军指挥下的猎兵团主力正在攻击城另一侧。他知道人手不足，但如果不能把主要建筑物夺下来——  
“……”  
斯佩多在远近的呐喊声和枪炮声中看一眼阿劳迪，云属性青年并没有看过来，只是拂开眼前的刘海。  
“你掩护我。”

他心头一跳。手铐静默地攥在掌中，阿劳迪仿佛做好准备将要起飞的海鸟；生死成败的半壁，就这么不动声色放到他的肩上。斯佩多的目光不禁停滞在那白蔷薇色头发下面，他猛然意识到——和舞会的那天晚上、阿劳迪出现在花园门口的刹那同样——意识到眼前这个人有多美。  
艾琳娜还在的时候，或许是因为幸福来得太简单，他很少会思考这些事情。初识时只是感兴趣，共事时添上了由衷的欣赏，待到渡过几许风波，如今慢慢化作珍视与依赖——阿劳迪在他眼里的地位一直特别，色彩却逐渐在改变，最近斯佩多常常觉得，阿劳迪甚至已经快要变成一种象征，代表着他想要守住的、无论如何绝对不想让这个世道吞没的东西。  
【可是正因为如此，我才选择了……】

“久违的组合作战呢。”  
横过手里的镰刀，斯佩多和身边人站成并肩，微微一笑。“那，要上了哦苏菲。”  
“不许叫我苏菲。”  
锁链如长虹贯日，嗖地一声凌空直击向高处的墙垛。敌人应声而倒。斯佩多紧跟着一跃而出，幻术如影随形，为阿劳迪持续着遮蔽，两人动作敏捷，配合天衣无缝，完全不需要更多交流。  
三下五除二，上方的几个明显火力被先后击中，然而守军在惊惧中乱射的流弹也骤然增多，教堂四下缺乏遮蔽，他们的前进非常艰难。  
“这样下去太危险！”几回合之后斯佩多喊道，同时一把将阿劳迪拉近身边，子弹擦着他的刀刃飞过去，火星四溅。“只凭这样的攻击是没法端掉他们全部的！”  
“我知道，但我们必须这样做！”瞅着时机，阿劳迪继续不屈不挠地挥出镣铐。一伸一缩间，又几个枪口暂时哑了下去。雾守丝毫不敢大意地变奏着幻术，头脑中紧张思索对策：“远程攻击的难度太大，我们得想办法突入到内部去！可是按这样的速度，要想在今天之内攻下整座城，除非出现奇迹——”  
“这样看来，我们就是来当那个‘除非’的吧？”  
突如其来的大嗓门在身后墙围的拐角处回答了他。下一秒，赤色的箭像流星般飞过他们的头顶，暴烈地射穿了大教堂最高处的拱窗。  
“G！”  
玻璃清脆的炸裂声里，彭哥列岚守已经赶到了斯佩多和阿劳迪的旁边。

***  
“是你们！……彭哥列多少人过来？”  
“首领原地坐镇，雨月留守，一部分人去了南边，跟艾斯托拉涅欧也已经干上了。喂戴蒙！！”红发男人不停歇地搭箭瞄准，一边扯嗓子朝斯佩多喊，“你的首相大人为什么都不给志愿军配置火炮？”  
“什么叫我的首相大人！？”斯佩多也用喊的，听起来就像两人在隔着一条街吵架。“他大概觉得我们用不上！！”  
“可真是不得了的信任啊！！”岚守讥讽地说，“奥地利整整三个旅都追着你们在山沟里兜圈，这样的宝贝王牌，撒丁军倒真舍得拿孩子套狼！”  
他说到了点子上，斯佩多没有反驳；但对于加富尔首相与加里波第将军之间的协作，斯佩多在内心并不希望完全以庸俗的政治利益来解释。几人绷紧神经坚持攻击，岚守百步穿杨的功夫派上了大用场，箭无虚发，情况很快开始好转。  
“我去联络各个街区，调人组织救护和补给。”缓和下来，阿劳迪抹了下脸颊的尘土。纳克尔说：“你去吧！这边我们几个足够了。”  
他没答腔，眼睛朝斯佩多淡淡一扫。雾守背对着他，好像感应到似的，语气里有些许多余的安慰意思：  
“路上小心，……记着听我们的好消息～”  
“差不多准备突入了，”云守离开后G的手指最后在弓上大力一拨。“蓝宝，你打头阵！！”  
“诶、诶诶诶！！？”少年噌噌地往后缩，一脸惊恐：“不不行的人家做不来的啦……”  
“别这么没出息！”岚守不耐烦地把他拎出来，“让你去是因为你能给大家开路，快点！把你的锅给我举好了！！”  
“等下、咦？我还不……哇呀呀呀呀呀呀呀啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”  
没等反应过来，蓝宝已经被G一脚从掩体里踹了出去。锅形状的盾牌像盔一样顶在头上，子弹打在上面发出钝钝的“咚”一声，小孩顿时吓得浑身汗毛倒竖，尖叫着撒腿就跑。  
“救命啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”  
几个人看着他带着哭腔大喊大叫一股脑在弹雨里乱窜，简直不知道这时是该紧张还是该笑，岚守大声唤道：  
“戴蒙，看你的了！！”  
“我预想中的冲锋可不是这样的啊！！！”  
斯佩多凌乱地抱怨一句，纵身跳出去几步赶上雷守。借着他的盾牌遮掩同时拨正方向，幻术铺展开，连跑带颠中他们终于穿越了前庭，第一个到达了大教堂脚下。G看见蓝发青年松开蓝宝，在杀进大门之前朝这边遥遥做了个手势。  
“既然如此，头功我就不客气收下了～”  
事实上，直到几天后，当彭哥列七人终于会合，并且随即得到西蒙被围困的消息时，G也仍然能记起，当他们一起进攻科莫大教堂的这个时刻，斯佩多那义无反顾、意气风发的面孔。如果不是后来事实证实了情报所说，他几乎完全要相信这个人是能够与之为伍、甚至交托后背的战友。那不是在演戏。那是真实的、他所见过的最为光彩熠熠的模样。  
20分钟之后，阿劳迪已快要赶到猎兵团主力所在的区域，才忽然明白斯佩多所说的“听我们的好消息”并非普通的那层含义——在通明的灯火下，越过青烟、湖水，越过重重叠叠的墙头和千千万万的屋檐，他听见斯佩多从高高的大教堂塔楼上，向他、向所有人把这座城新生的第一下钟声敲响。

================================================================ 

第十六章 背叛

终于绕过山路的转角。彭哥列雾守停下脚步。凉爽的风一瞬流过他的发梢，仿佛要把多日的劳累都带走。他享受着这短暂的一刻，顺便等后面的阿劳迪赶上来。巨大的风车在山坡高处安稳旋转，和谷地这一侧林间的城堡相对而立。在下方，过了溪水，远远看得见小镇和稀落的村舍正慵懒躺在阳光下面。  
雷蒂斯，彭哥列北要塞。  
“真是个好地方。”斯佩多细碎地笑出声，这时云守已经来到他旁边，迎着风舒展开身子，微微眯起了眼睛，神态很是肖似家里的猫咪。斯佩多脑子里这样做出比喻，嘴上却很乖觉。“其实Primo明明并不缺乏选择的眼光啊。地盘也好，守护者也好。”  
科莫一战完胜之后，猎兵团掌握了战场的主动权，凭借湖上的便利把奥军耍得晕头转向。按照加里波第将军的指示，两人与彭哥列会合之后便脱离主力部队、跟着家族所带领的自卫团继续行动，统领各地义军，同时保障向东的通路。进入6月份之后，撒丁、法国联军对奥军展开了大会战，节节获胜，眼看伦巴底的收复已触手可及，全国上下一片群情激昂。  
“这里已经离伦巴底的东边界很近了，等大军一到，我们就能一直开到威尼斯去！”斯佩多的话音里信心满满，仿佛眼前江山入画都归他指点，阿劳迪听着耳边的飒飒，一反常态开口：“是啊。”  
“嗯哼？真少见，你会主动赞同我的话。”  
斯佩多转脸看着阿劳迪，阿劳迪把一绺碎发拢到耳后，颧骨上盈着淡淡的光。  
“只是觉得这样不错。”  
这样挥斥方遒，兼济天下的一场风光，就像烟花绽开的瞬间，他们身在磅礴万象中，散出了自己的光和热。他们一度转动了打磨这个半岛历史的风车，不管之前与之后如何，都已经拥有不虚此生的资格。  
“快走吧，马上就到开会时间了。”

***  
“南边的战况如何？”  
Giotto坐在椅子上盯着摊开的地图。岚守回答道：“敌人的大部集中起来了，可能会变成艰苦的持久战”  
“尤其是，”斯佩多站在首领一侧，明确地说：“在那一带我们得不到撒丁军的支持，一切全靠彭哥列自己。不过也不需要太悲观，受整体战局的鼓舞，中部的罗曼纳、摩地那都已经起义成功，即使南方的敌人暂时占上风，向撒丁归并也是不可阻挡、大势所趋了。”  
“南线能否坚持到那时，现实是很严峻的，”G摊开手，“目前我们已经分不出人手过去了，要知道在托斯卡纳、巴马等地还有三处抗争正在持续着——”  
他的话突然被走廊里急促的哒哒声掐断。冲进来的是纳克尔，脸颊上的汗也来不及擦，随之而来的一声大喝让会议厅里的几人都为之一震：  
“不好了I世！！在敌阵当中有一队我们的人马被孤立包围了！！  
“什么！！”  
Primo猛地站起身，“所属哪里的？”  
“自称是‘西蒙’！！”  
他手指一颤，桌上的墨水瓶哗啦泼洒开去。G也从另一边的椅子上跳了起来：“你说什么？！”  
科扎特……他也在这里？！  
“四面临敌，被消灭只是时间问题！！”纳克尔表情焦虑，丝毫没有夸张之意。  
“为什么科扎特会来这里，他应该不知道这场战役的安排！！” Giotto禁不住浑身紧绷。他努力想让自己冷静，但好像有蝼蚁在啃噬他的神经，一意识到科扎特随时面临着死亡的危险，他就觉得连头发都要发抖。“我去救他，现在就去！”  
“Primo！”  
“必须去救科扎特，他不该卷进来的……其他就拜托你们——”  
“Primo！！”斯佩多又喊了一遍，加重了口气。  
Giotto动了动，还是站住了。“戴蒙……”他抬起头望着自家雾守。  
在斯佩多去撒丁的一年多日子里，他没办法再向从前那样亲眼关注到斯佩多的变化，而这次睽违的七人聚齐之后，因为大敌当前，他们除了商讨作战事项之外也并无机会叙一叙长久以来各自的心境。现在他忍不住想更深地看进那对蓝色眸子的里面，他不知道曾经真心实意与自己共事、和自己争执过的那颗心，究竟跳动在多远的地方。  
斯佩多脸色严肃。“请三思，首领。如果你轻举妄动的话就会动摇军心，这将影响到整个彭哥列。”  
“……”  
彭哥列初代扶着桌沿，轻轻摇晃了一下。“你说的对。”  
【你说的虽然一直都对……】

“交给我吧。”见对方没有反对，蓝发青年继续道，“我会率领精锐部下过去，一定给西蒙家族辟出一条生路。”  
“戴蒙，抱歉……”  
“没什么。”和平常一样，在转身时勾起嘴角，斯佩多的衣衫下摆“沙”地荡开一道优美的弧线。“那我走了。”  
他笔直走出正厅，没有和其他人打招呼。阿劳迪始终站在靠近墙边矮柜的地方，抱着双臂，不发一言。六个人静静谛听着那脚步声，像听着一只危险的猎鹰逐渐飞远，谁也不想说话。

***  
作为暗号的火把幽灵一样燃烧不定。斯佩多等待着部下的报告。  
“我们去看过了。”模糊的声音从斗篷下面发出，就好象从地底下钻出来似的。“正如预期的，被引来的西蒙家族对上了艾斯托拉涅欧的主力，差不多是两败俱伤。”  
“针对艾斯托拉涅欧老巢的突袭结果怎样？”  
“大部分留守人员已被清除，只有首领的部分家眷从秘道逃走了……”  
“啧，没用的家伙。”  
“万、万分抱歉！！！戴蒙大人……”部下们惶恐地压低身子。斯佩多眉眼冷冰冰地向上一挑。  
“算了，总有一天会让他们死无葬身之地。说回西蒙的事。”  
“他们还在勉强支撑，但恐怕也不会有多久——”  
“到底是西蒙-科扎特，真是个顽强的男人啊。”从鼻腔里哼了一声，雾守道：“看来有必要在快要倒下的墙上再推一把了。”  
“！？”  
“现在马上带着这个去。”从怀里把带着死炎印的纸掏出来，斯佩多下了指示：“装作增援部队，趁西蒙放松警惕的时候把他们全部灭掉。”  
“！！”这意外的命令让几个雾使一时面面相觑，但见上司毫无动摇，他们便齐刷刷将右手放上左胸口，向眼前这位魔鬼附身的男人致意：  
“遵命。”  
一个笑容滑到斯佩多嘴角上，然而那并不是愉快的笑。他眺望着远处散去的幻雾，他感到自己正在分裂成两半，一半为了光明而赴汤蹈火，另一半在黑夜里以恶制恶。  
水已经泼出去了，再也没法收回。那么你会怎么做呢，首领。  
假如用那个男人的死，能换来你放弃软弱，握住控制这个庞大家族的船舵，那么我也就没有白白染脏了这双手。虽然不抱太大希望，但我要最后试一次；你必须看清楚，彭哥列早不再是当年的自卫团，而已经变成了——  
———黑手党———

***  
“看来是到此为止了……”  
西蒙-科扎特擦去嘴角的血。  
贴着墙根他拼力挺直身子，尽管双腿的力气已经快要耗尽，在旁边他听见自己的部下喘着气再一次端起武器。好样的，科扎特泛起一阵带着辛酸的笑。我为自己拥有这样忠实的部下们而骄傲哦，Giotto……  
本打算无论如何要赶到那个人身边去的，中途却在这里掉进了陷阱，不得不承认还是戴蒙•斯佩多技高一筹啊。信的第三页是假的，从“I世”这个自称他就看出了破绽，不过他记得Giotto曾经说过，“I世”这个名号其实也不错，虽然稍稍显得自大了些，一想到那意味着能有相同信念的后继者把彭格列延续下去，总是打心眼里觉得安慰。事情却变成了现在这样——  
“这条命我自己并不稀罕。但是为了家族和朋友的话……”  
青年拧紧眉毛盯着面前清一色的假冒增援，他想Giotto一定也会赞同的，至少在骨气上自己绝不能输掉，但他脑内的某个地方忍不住想象出好友听到自己死讯时悲痛的模样……攥紧拳头，通透的大地火焰从科扎特的额头上浮现出来：“为了他们，我的性命还不能那么轻易让人拿去。来吧！我可不会跟你们客气，哪怕到最后一秒我也会奉陪到底！！”  
“……”  
西蒙家族大义凛然准备死战，但穿着斗篷的几人无言地立在那里，仿佛踌躇什么，谁都没率先攻击过来。领头的一人突然咳嗽一声，扯开罩在脸上的蒙布吐出一口闷气：  
“我说，差不多这也就够了吧。”  
这个声音……？  
带着死炎印的命令嗤啦撕成两半，科扎特惊奇地望着来人，他们正纷纷卸下化装。红色的头发从兜帽里支楞出来，男人撇撇嘴，把斗篷掼到地下。  
“嘁，这玩意儿简直要热出人命。”  
“G！！”  
“其实我想说还是Primo道高一丈。”彭格列岚守撸起袖子，拎上箭筒。六个守护者一字比肩排开，背对着科扎特和他的家族成员，组成了屏障的阵势。“这是Primo的命令，不过说是为了我们发过的誓也没差——只要一息尚存，就绝对守护友情不变！！”

***  
“哇啊啊！！！可恶……”  
“别管了，总部遭袭，快撤！！！”  
半拖半扶着受伤的同伙，艾斯托拉涅欧的士兵们面带惊恐神色逃进树丛里去了。阿劳迪垂下肩，手铐喀啦一声触到脚边的断砖残瓦，他没去追赶，收拾起贴身武器，疲倦似的稍稍阖上眼睛。  
纳克尔从后面匆匆赶过来：“这边也完事了？”  
“嗯。”  
“你又工作过度了。本来不需要跟我们一起来的…”  
“没关系。”云守转了个身，准备去继续另一边的战斗。  
“怎么可能没关系？”挡住他，纳克尔伸手猛地攥住他的胳膊。“阿劳迪，从离开北要塞的城堡起你就不肯跟我们讲话……我知道这件事对你是最残忍的，因为只有你一直在戴蒙身边——”  
“你在妄自说些什——”  
“听我说完。”纳克尔沉下眼神，恳切地面对着倔强的同事。“你一直在戴蒙身边，但你却一直在把有关他活动的情报输送给我们。假如说他背叛了我们，那么你等于是对他做了同样的事情！我看得出，戴蒙对彭格列和对你的重视都不是假装的。虽然对那个人我也并不认同，但让你不得不处于这种两难境地，作为朋友的我们并不希望……”  
“不得不？”阿劳迪抖开他的手，“我不过是想做才去做了而已，别把人随便套进你们所谓的情分里。”  
“那你真的无动于衷吗？我想象不出你们两个是互相欺瞒、互相戒备着在同一个家里共处了整整一年。就算你能平心静气，往后呢？Primo已经不可能继续对戴蒙坐视不管了。或许这是我自作聪明，但是啊老伙计，我跟你认识这么多年，不少事情已经能够察觉得到……”  
晴守顿住了，眼里闪烁出一些柔和的光泽。  
“心里装着一个人的样子，是很容易分辨的哦，阿劳迪。”

“那是你的想法。”  
再一次，阿劳迪下意识想要立刻从纳克尔身边走开，然而晴守打定主意要他正视自己的质问，纳克尔觉得如果不把症状揭露开来，病是永远无法得到当事人承认的，更没可能获得应有的治疗。  
“那并不是什么坏事。”黑头发男人的嗓音宽厚深沉，心里明白对方隐约间并未否认，更觉难过。“我懂得你无法放弃的正义感。但如果上帝判决我重要的人是罪恶的，那我既不会反对，也不会参与对他的制裁。”  
阿劳迪淡淡地吸了口气，  
“我有自己决定去贯彻的做法。至于结果如何，对我而言并没太大所谓。”  
“要是你当真觉得无所谓，那就看着我的眼睛。”  
银发青年像凝固般站在那儿。纳克尔以为他终于无法再逞强搪塞，但过了片刻，他看到阿劳迪的肩膀极轻地一动，抬起了头。  
“够了吗？”  
“……”  
纳克尔看着那一往无前的蓝眼睛，仿佛看到一片万里无云的天空。他看着那坚韧的唇角、刀锋般的侧脸，深深地忍住一声叹息。云守静止了一会，然后重新迈开脚步。纳克尔朝他的背影大声喊道：  
“不管怎样，别为了戴蒙、也别为了我们而伤害你自己！”  
“我并没有那种打算。也没有那么弱。”  
“上帝保佑你，”神甫带着些无奈和爱惜，看对方头也不回地走去。“如果有了什么事需要帮忙，记得告诉我。意大利是我们的家，也是你的。”

***  
离开部下们休整疗伤的岩洞，科扎特和Giotto往林子深处走了不短的一段距离。G跟在后面，不时抬头看看他俩并肩无言的样子。暮色在树梢上伸展着，他们穿行在渐渐变暗的光线里，重逢并非没有喜悦，然而喜悦之上却覆盖着更沉重的悲哀。  
“谢谢，多亏你们救了我，Giotto。”  
在一片空地上站定脚跟，科扎特转向身旁的人。彭格列年轻的初代目有些勉强地展开笑颜：“其实多亏的是阿劳迪的情报……”  
“你亲自过来之前，雾之守护者有再找过你吗？”  
“戴蒙是又来见我了一次。”Primo视线茫然地转开，落在四周盘根错节的植物上。微弱的阳光在缝隙里晃动。他还记得昨天戴蒙浑身带血地撞进屋子，扑通一声支持不住跪倒在自己面前的样子。当那个人用痛苦的嗓音描述出一场子虚乌有的败北，Giotto几乎再也抑制不住脸上的悲伤——不是因为听信了噩耗，而是因为眼睁睁看到了眼前的人是如何试图欺骗自己。  
“说起来，”G在身后出声，打断了他的回忆。“对那个叛徒要怎样了断？”  
“关于这件事我有个想法。”西蒙首领马上说道。他把Giotto的纠结都收在眼底，心知斯佩多的所作所为触到了Giotto最痛的地方。他也不想让Giotto因为自己而与斯佩多大肆翻脸，那一定也是彭格列首领所不愿意的。  
“这一次，就装作什么也没有发生怎样？”  
“！！！”  
赤色头发的男人没等朋友张嘴反驳，接着道：“我们西蒙家族在参与彭格列的作战中战死了。就把这作为真相好吗？”  
“什么！？”Giotto睁大双眼，“你在说什么啊科扎特！！”  
“我有种很强的预感，决不能小瞧这个叫D•斯佩多的男人。”科扎特冷静地说，不去顾及对面两人的骚动。“我认为D•斯佩多并不是我们所能看到的全部，在他背后是一股势力，推崇彭格列强硬化的势力……即使扳倒了他一个人，这种势头也很难因此扭转，甚至会受到刺激而使分裂直接摆上台面。想想看，Giotto，你一定不会没感觉到，你的‘无为而治’在眼下并不像以前那样能换来所有人的真诚拥戴了……”  
金发青年噎住了。G立刻想到了之前在集会上发过言的那个人，骁勇善战、据传手段毒辣的另一个大空。那家伙确实有着虎视眈眈的神情。  
见对方没说话，西蒙首领微一颔首。“那么，我们从表舞台上退下比较好吧。”  
“那样的话你们会变成什么样你知道吗！！”忍不住朝前迈了一大步，Giotto差不多是喊出来，“你知道从表世转入阴影之中，那条路会走得多艰难？我不同意！跟我回去，科扎特，我们找到戴蒙直接跟他对质，把彼此的一切想法都说清楚！！！”  
有一瞬间，科扎特觉得Giotto好像马上就要冲过来拉他了。  
“我知道他恨我……”  
许久科扎特轻声说。带着一点点息事宁人的柔软。“他想要我送命并不奇怪，毕竟完全不熟的人即使死了也只是个抽象的概念。换作是你，你也……不，你大概不会。”他笑了一下，凝望着Giotto百般挣扎的金红色眼睛。“别这么一副担心的样子，反正本来我们就是被世界舍弃的人。”  
“孩子们要怎么办！！”彭格列仍然不愿放弃，“难道你打算让子孙们一直背着不该有的负面遗产吗？！”  
“正是这样。”  
字句铿锵，西蒙一家之主表示了他不可更改的决断。“我相信我的家族不会那么懦弱。”  
“科扎特……”Giotto再也说不出话，掩在披风下面的双手使劲攥紧。  
夜色像蝉翼一样落在他们肩膀上，彼此的表情都在林间的霞光中凝结。岚守默默等着自己的青梅竹马做出决定，或多或少，此时他已感觉到那唯一的选择已经在等待着他们。他从Primo的眼里看到了某些意气正在安静地熄灭。  
“……我明白了。”  
很艰难，但Giotto终于还是说了。“但是让我发个誓吧。只要彭格列存在，就永远在暗地里支持着西蒙。”  
科扎特有些惊讶，但转眼又像往常那样爽快地笑了。“那么我也发誓吧——在这件事上西蒙对彭格列不抱恨意，并且在今后、未来也永远不应该发生。”

两个青年互相看着对方的眸子。Giotto也笑了，过一阵低了头。  
“我们再走走，好吗？”  
科扎特点点头，又看着G，G摆摆手。“我先回去看看蓝宝他们那边怎样了。你们小心点。”  
他们望着岚守消失在来路上。收回视线，Giotto的微笑慢慢绷不住了。  
“科扎特，”  
在金发青年有些发颤地刚叫出这个名字的时候，西蒙上前一步，用力抱住了他。

***  
“以后应该……再也没法见面了吧。”  
“恐怕是啊。”  
“……”  
“你来之前我还在想，我要是死在这儿了你该哭成什么样呢。结果我明明没事你也还是哭鼻子了啊？”  
“我没有在哭啦。”  
黑夜像帘幕一般，帮他们抹去了大部分外露的情绪波动。两人挨着树根坐着，Giotto让自己的呼吸和缓下来，压下某些不断向上涌的感觉。  
“最近我老在想，要是我们不是首领就好了。”  
“抱歉，当初是我怂恿你成立了彭格列。”  
“不、不是，并不是抱怨你的意思。只是……”他沉思不语，感觉最好的朋友一只手掌安稳地揽在自己肩头。都说知交千金也不换……科扎特仰着脸，茂密的树冠在头顶沙沙响，他眼前模糊闪过很多事，Giotto在街头上喊住他，递给他落下的钱袋，然后他们忽然摇身一变，就从少年过往站上了别离的驿站。  
“还是那句话：顺应本心。”红发青年揉过他的头顶，他们的额角碰触在一起。“不过做首领也有好的地方。”  
男人抬起手臂。在黑暗中，Giotto看见对方的西蒙戒指上噗地亮起了漂亮而纯粹的红色火苗。刹那间，彼此的脸庞上映上了温暖的光亮。科扎特笑盈盈的。  
他也伸出手去，和对方的五指慢慢扣紧。  
橙色的、轻盈的大空之火跃出了彭格列指环，和大地之火贴在了一起，融成新的不可思议的一点光明。两个人出神一般地凝视着它。这一点光明，此后照耀了他们的一生。  
“多保重啊……”

回彭格列总部的路上，Primo有很长时间并不和别人交谈。他独自走了很久，双眼才渐渐能够重新看清一切。当G和雨月他们问起下一步该怎么办的时候，Giotto的声音已经恢复到差不多平静了。  
“科扎特的意愿我会遵循，但我们必须和戴蒙把该说的都说开来。现在国家战事正紧，之后仍然要全力以赴……只是，随时做好准备。”

================================================================  
第十七章 扬镳

虽然是白天但房间的窗帘仍拉得紧紧的。雾之守护者斜倚着桌子，小声对面前聚集的部下说着什么，光线昏暗，如同秘密仪式。

“也罢。这一仗下来，艾斯托拉涅欧家基本上已经散架了，即使再有反扑也成不了什么气候。”  
“对于残部和那一小撮逃掉的家属我们会尽力继续搜索的，戴蒙大人。”  
“很好。”斯佩多闭上眼轻轻揉了揉眉心，“这两天迟迟等不到军队高层的消息，只这一点叫人有些着急……你们继续行动吧。出去的时候不要撤掉幻术，别让I世的人碰上。”  
“明白——”  
这一句没能说完，屋里的几人像猎犬般警觉地抬起头来。隔墙传来轻而钝的响声：嘭！

换做常人大概并不会注意到，但雾守立刻意识到情况有变，绷紧脸色。“安静！”

私设的望风哨被发现了。  
他用指尖将窗帘一角稍稍勾起，城堡脚下的正面，彭格列初代目站在那里，审判的火焰正在手中严阵以待。忽然，Giotto一仰头，目光闪电般射向他们所在的窗口。斯佩多心头一咯噔，撂下窗纱回头果断命令：“分开撤，从另一面！！马上！！！”

下属们迅速行动，纷纷隐身而出，斯佩多留在最后。他环顾了办公室，踌躇一下，没有再做什么保密销毁。

镰刀咔嚓一声凛然展开。刚出门，走廊那边便传来此起彼伏的惨叫和躯体倒地的扑通声，雨月和G随即冲过了转角。弓箭毫无犹豫地拉满，红发青年的眸子里闪动着冷冷的怒火。

“可找到了，你这个叛徒！！！”

果然……

斯佩多不在意地哼一声，眼中寒光流转，岚守雨守一侧的玻璃窗齐刷刷炸裂开，噼啪飞溅的锐利碎碴激得两人脚下骤停，他趁势向后跳出两步，身影散入一阵雾气。“该死的幻术——”G放下护在眼前的手臂，朝对面高喊：“别让他跑了！！”随着这喊声，纳克尔和蓝宝挡在了斯佩多退却的方向上。

“我、我们看不见他！！”雷守的嗓音里满是慌乱，“纳克尔……”

“小心点！！”纳克尔也无法看破斯佩多的真身所在，只高举着两拳，眼神四下紧张观察。他在心里并不能确定被逼急了的雾守是不是有拼死一搏的打算，顾虑之间，斯佩多已经风一样从两人的防线穿了过去。淡漠的声音像幽灵在走廊里回荡着：

“Nufufu……别白费功夫了……”

“可恶！！”

晴守把拳头攥得咯咯作响。如果能，如果能在这里把戴蒙拦下来的话，就可以不让阿劳迪被迫跟他对上了……但自己却……“戴蒙，不要再躲下去了！！！”男人冲着自己看不见的家伙吼过去，“就因为你总是那样拖泥带水，我们才不得不这么做，你知道我们绝不愿意自相残杀！！马上停下，如果你还愿意为那个人着想一丁点的话就——”

他回过身的一瞬便明白这些话毫无意义。在大厅的尽头，在阶梯的正前方，阿劳迪像棵银色的水晶兰一样立在那，横七竖八昏迷不醒的叛乱者们躺倒在脚边。手铐滑到青年微微上翘的指尖上，把冰凉的光折射进那双蓝眼睛里。云守静默地略一低头，然后，长长的银线嗖地脱手而出，蛟龙摆尾一般，以斩断一切的气势向面前的虚空横扫而来。

***  
招式没有死角。所及之处，地板和墙壁上顿时划开道道伤痕。“一夫当关呀，不愧是……”撤去幻术的同时斯佩多感到手里的镰刀被猛力攫住了，他千钧一发避开，武器被锁链席卷向半空中，阿劳迪又一扯，把雾之镰甩得粉碎。  
“下一击的话，”还是那熟悉的淡淡嗓音，“就是你的命了。”  
“还真是命。”早有所料的样子，斯佩多重新站直，神态里含着知己知彼的微妙。“不过眼下我还不能在这壮烈了……让开，苏菲。”  
云守纹丝不动。  
G等几人已经从后方赶上来，将斯佩多的后路切断；蓝宝大气也不敢出，纳克尔捏着一把汗远远看那两人僵持不动，他知道依照斯佩多和阿劳迪的个性，一旦卯上劲儿，非得玉石俱焚不可。  
“让开。”蓝发青年又说了一遍。  
那口吻并不像是在威胁，而更像是在邀约，或者说，甚至像在请求。四目相对之际，远在撒丁家中、两人对烛而坐的那个夜晚仿佛又回到眼前。斯佩多伸手摸了一下胸口，衣袋内侧，装着那张照片的怀表静静硌在他心口上。他的每一个决定都和阿劳迪的关联在一起，他走到这里的每一步脚印都承受了阿劳迪的视线……那个风声瑟瑟的晚上，他们在烛光里曾经彼此确认的东西，现在将得到最后的检验。  
电光火石的一秒，谁也没能完全看清，斯佩多手里的兵器再次成形，而阿劳迪的手铐也同时展开了攻击，两道流利的光弧袭向彼此，铿地碰撞在一起。铁链像蛇一样将斯佩多连同他的刀柄一同缠绕住，然而青年并没放手，突然将刀柄顺势扭转，云守的手腕一拧，身体骤然向前，径直撞向了雾守雪亮的刀弓。在场的几人全部惊呆了。  
“！！！！！！”  
“阿劳迪——！！”晴守失声喊了出来，但就在此刻，熔岩色火焰突然从一侧喷射而出，伴随着一声轰响，银河般倾泄向斯佩多和阿劳迪之间。连接两人的手铐融断了，阿劳迪身子一晃，耀人眼目的火光遮住了对面的身影。他的眸子微微睁大了。  
“唔！！”  
镰刀变形扭曲，灼痛让斯佩多不得不放开了手。勉强挡过了来自大空的阻击，青年膝盖着地，但几乎是顽固地马上再次朝前抢过去。G顾不上多想，搭起一箭，积蓄的愤慨随着弓弦一起用全力拉满：  
“混蛋，给我住手！！！！！！！”  
阿劳迪在原地，掌中空空，仿佛被看不见的东西定住了似的。隔着几米的距离，他看斯佩多的手伸向自己，像要掐住自己的喉咙又像要把自己勒到怀抱里，他不知道曾经在舞会的那片树林里，这个人是不是也是以同样的姿势向自己扑过来……弓上铮地一响，斯佩多的身体陡然震住，然后一个趔趄歪倒下去。  
一个阴影落在阿劳迪前面。  
“没事了。”Giotto上前两步，右手稍稍抬起，把他挡在身后。“让我来吧。”

***  
大厅里一片狼藉，桌椅七零八落地倒着，吊灯上的蜡烛发出摇曳的微光。  
“为什么，戴蒙。”  
Primo收起了手上的火炎。“你为什么要这么做？”  
斯佩多跪在地板上，用手捂着左肩，血色从伤口殷殷地蔓延开。  
“事到如今还要这么问吗？”青年抬起头，眉心紧锁，嘴角却仍然噙着一丝笑。“你早已经知道了吧……我的计划，还有我所期望的东西……”  
金发青年没做声。斯佩多挣了挣，但没能站起来。  
“你所创立的彭格列家族，现在已经远远超出了你内心所描绘的那样，逐渐扩张壮大；而这种时候应当推波助澜、加速扩张的趋势，就像撒丁那样，以拿下整个国家为己任！！”他喘了口气，坚执地仰着脖颈，毫不示弱盯住首领的眼睛。“换言之我想说的是，如今的你已经……不配统帅这样的彭格列了。”  
一直按捺着的岚守终于忍不住勃然大怒：“你怎么敢——”  
“G。”  
“我早就说了，Primo，这些贵族不可能跟咱们一条心——”  
“G！”  
制止的话音稍稍提升了重量，当中却听不出任何情绪，G望望Giotto的侧脸，把话咽回了肚里。在西蒙-柯扎特离开之后，不，在彭格列组建后的这么些年当中，此刻，是他所见过的这个人最具威严的一刻。从来没有任何一次像现在这样，他感到Giotto浑身上下都在向外散发着力量，而表情却越发冷静，站得越发安稳，像一尊不可撼动的神像。  
红发青年又皱起眉看了看斯佩多。雾守绷紧双唇，冷色调的眸子里浮现出孤注一掷的、隐忍的波动。仿佛有什么看不见的力量正通过两个人的视线对抗着。  
“我问的并不是那些。你仇视艾斯托拉涅欧，希望彭格列强大，我都明白。但为什么还要设计陷害柯扎特和他整个家族？”大空的脸上几乎是平和的，可是在说出这个名字的时候，他的瞳孔里越发灼亮，从未爆发的失望与永不往来的辛酸凝在那深处，仿佛要把他烧化。“只有这件事，如果你还固执己见的话，戴蒙……我不能原谅你，永远不能。”  
斯佩多的笑容像水分一样蒸干了。“你也知道、”嗓子里嘶嘶作响，他的目光变得有些可怕。“你也知道啊，Primo，最宝贵的人眼睁睁被卑劣地害死是怎样的感觉……”他的身子猛一抖动，守护者几人下意识举起武器，但斯佩多并没像之前那样扑上来。“你应该变得狠心些了，不是吗？经历了这样的事情，我以为你会意识到自己是多么需要绝对的力量！！！你忘了吧？那时西蒙-柯扎特是怎么安然无恙地向你大谈和平、说即使付出牺牲也要保持彭格列的纯洁……说出这样的话……在艾琳娜尸骨未寒的时候，在她的葬礼上！！！！”  
雨月难受地低下了头，纳克尔站着没动，另一边的蓝宝死咬住嘴唇，眼泪顺着他的脸颊无声往下流淌。G没有放下弓箭，但从他心里——在所有人的心里——有什么被重新撕裂了。  
“我明白……我有我的偏见……如果你能像围捕我这样，稍稍费点心思在算计彭哥列的力量上，你们也就不会走到今天这一步了……”  
变了调的声音，蓦然像木柴烧尽的余灰。斯佩多腮边抖动着，分辨不出他是否在苦笑，“本来想策划一次党内逼宫让你答应退位的。但是现在打败了我也没有用的，Primo，彭格列的核心势力其实已经暗中转手他人了……I世的时代结束了。强硬派马上就会联合军方来压垮你们——”  
“不会来了。”  
阿劳迪说。  
“就在昨天，法国和奥地利私自签订了和约。跟撒丁军的同盟被毁弃了……战争终止了。”

海蓝色眼睛突然冻住了。斯佩多怔怔地朝面前的每个人脸上依次看过去，然而他们都低着头别开了目光。他终于把视线投向最远处的阿劳迪，阿劳迪那么远，他分辨不出阿劳迪的表情，只模糊看着云守紧闭的嘴唇。  
“不！！！！！！！！！！！”  
他突然一跃而起，发狂似的大喊，“不可能！！！！！！！！！！”  
没有人回答他。甚至也没有人对他作出戒备的举动。  
“不……不！这不是真的！！！！”  
蓝发青年带着绝望重又看遍了屋子里的每一个人，他们都是那样悲伤，雷守甚至抽泣不止，他的耳边茫然轰响着科莫城里的枪声、钟声、入夜时人群的呼喊，他好像看见在东边的威尼斯无数人还在窗边在楼顶焦急地等待、眺望……一切像肥皂泡般嘭地爆裂了……他望着带来这消息的人，如同望着伪装的死神。“这不是……不可能是真的……阿劳迪你告诉我……阿劳迪！！为什么——”  
阿劳迪，为什么不说话？

你看，Primo，你要如何打胜这样肮脏的战争……彭格列的分崩离析不过像个笑话，无法左右的现实、新一波的海潮淹没上来，那才是更大更苦涩的败北；没有任何人是赢家。在象征着时代的怀表上，指针会永远凝固在这一天……国家合合分分，家族聚聚散散，前所未有的大变局面前，人又何为？  
终点处一切惨淡无光，这是年轻如他未曾想过的。  
仿佛过了几个世纪的长度，Giotto才动了动嘴唇。像是从很远的地方：  
“我同意放弃彭格列首领之位。”  
“Primo！？”纳克尔等人吃了一惊，但G没吭声。青梅竹马的真正心思，他在早先就已经有所觉察了。  
“确实，我这辈子都没有那份野心，这样的路，已经没法再走下去了。虽然现在的状况下，或许留下来守护这里的人民才是种担当……”首领额前的火焰散去了，此刻他的脸颊上笼着一层倦怠的凄凉。“我承认，我不愿意做一个黑手党boss……也做不了了。这坚持也许过于迂腐，但我只做得出符合自己真心的事情。”  
他垂下眼帘。  
“关于接替的具体事宜，等时局稍稍明朗之后再一起商量好吗？不会为难任何人的。现在先给受伤的大家治疗吧，戴蒙，你也先——”  
Giotto没再继续。斯佩多跪在那里，发丝低垂，用手撑着地面，像是完全没有听他们在说什么。  
“戴蒙……”  
青年想伸过手去，但一旁的G作了个仁至义尽的手势，然后示意他向大厅外走去。雨月和蓝宝跟了过去，纳克尔最后看了斯佩多一眼，又看看阿劳迪，拍了拍他的肩膀。

阿劳迪等待斯佩多抬起头来，但一直没有。他知道此前如果不是被Primo横插进来阻止，这个人本是打算挟持自己以便突围逃走的……在自己默许的配合之下。  
如今说也无益。  
阿劳迪站了一会，然后走到斯佩多身边，弯腰坐下去。他坐着，直到斯佩多的重量慢慢靠到他并不厚实的肩膀上。七月正从城堡外风车的羽翼上滑落，伦巴底的光复伴随着更沉重的一连串遥远雷声，带来了又一个夏天的雨水。阿尔卑斯猎兵团被遣散，加富尔内阁下台，而彭格列初代家族则在这一年底宣布和平解体。他坐在满是灰尘和血迹的地面上，外面雨声滂沱。

注：1859年6月经过会战，法国与撒丁联军已经打开了通向威尼斯甚至是奥地利的道路，然而由于战争节节胜利而激发了意大利各地的革命热情，要求统一的呼声使法国感到了危险，出于自身利益考虑，7月法国单方面与奥地利议和，导致战争在形势正好的时候半途夭折。

=========================================================================  
第十八章 断水

“一个人背信弃义的话，可以选择与他绝交。但要是一个国家背信弃义的话，你能怎么样呢？”  
奉还军衔的时候加里波第这样说，耸耸肩，同时瞥一眼站在对面的年轻情报专家。“撒丁首相引咎辞职，想必你已经知道了？”  
阿劳迪点点头，看对方沉吟一阵，浮现出些许叹息的神色。  
“解甲归田、当个庶民百姓也并不坏。不过要是我说……加富尔无官一身轻，现在去中部各地区活动活动的话，或许还能弥补一些事情。不，”他捋了把胡须，“不仅仅是弥补。这场战争并没有完，如果干得好，我们得到的要远不止伦巴底这么多。”  
云守不做声地收拾好属于自己的文件，这时老将军又说：  
“那位斯佩多没有一起过来。发生了什么吗？”  
手头没有停下，阿劳迪把东西装好，“彭格列家族正在准备新一代首领的交接，他大概要留在那里一段时间。”  
“哦？看来风向到底要变啊。”  
加里波第眨着眼睛。“帕尔卡小姐如果还在，不知道会怎么说。当个事后诸葛虽然没什么意义……其实这样对你们的Primo、以及继承人双方都算是比较好的结果了。”  
“从I世首领的角度来看确实这样的过渡并不出乎意料。”阿劳迪停顿了一会，“就我个人判断，大概这一方面也基本符合戴蒙•斯佩多的期望。”  
“也符合你的？”  
“……”他在心里多少棘于对方的敏锐。“是的。”  
加里波第转了转头顶的帽子，审视的表情中出现了一丝微妙的笑意。  
“我见过不少年轻人，有想法，也不缺乏勇气，但你们这样的倒还是头一次碰到……”  
既是同道，也是对手；互相扶助，但同时又在分歧处不停地各自为政。男人想这样说出来，忽然又作罢了，因为他不禁想起了自己和那位权倾一时的首相卡米洛•加富尔。好在他并不经常和加富尔共处，也不存在眼前的小伙子身上携带着的那份隐隐约约的牵念。他和加富尔更像是隔着遥远的距离一边握手一边掰手腕。这样的关系算是国之万幸，但若落在两个亲近的人身上，或许是有些不幸的。  
阿劳迪并不知道年长者的这些考量，话题停滞在这里让他稍稍尴尬，见将军并不继续，便又转回公事上去。“虽然初代家族解散，但如今后您有需要，想必腾得出手的人都是愿意襄助的。”  
“你的去向，如何打算？”  
“我仍然在英国驻撒丁的外交机关有公职在身。会继续留在这个地区。”  
“如此甚好。”加里波第拍打了一下肩膀，笑容变得更明朗了点。“已经开始的独立斗争是不可能就此止步的。我的士兵们得到了锻炼，随时都能重新把枪拿起来。现在就让他们暂且回到亲人身边去吧！孩子，你也留在你的地位上，好好看着意大利往前去。”  
目光坦然相接。淡金色头发的青年感到仿佛被温和的阳光照射着。不管加里波第身上有没有所谓的官爵、头衔，人们都一如既往尊敬又热切地用“将军”来称呼他。他被看作是整个意大利的主心骨，并不是毫无原因的，从加里波第身上散发出的某些东西总是让周围的人心脏跳动得更加稳定有力。那是一直保存在内里的“希望”——曾经，有个名叫艾琳娜的姑娘也将同样的东西传递给了斯佩多和阿劳迪——火种还活着，即使作为人的生命消失，它也依然能一次次点亮这片土地。  
“之前承蒙照顾。”简单行了个军礼，青年道，“我想撒丁方面或许很快还会委任给您一些军事权限的。”  
“嘿，我要是接受委任，就意味又要被那些什么军政部长大人之流紧盯不舍、失去行动自由，而这一自由会使我在中部的运动或其他地区派上一定用场的。”已经卸任的猎兵团司令直白地说出了自己的灼见。“加富尔在位的话，必定也能够理解我这一点吧，可惜……”  
他朝门外走去，潦草地向阿劳迪摆摆手。  
“不管协力还是作对，都能默契到连招呼也不用打，这样的人一辈子也难碰上一两个啊……”

***  
把最后的几封书信塞进箱子里，Giotto合上箱盖，直起身看着整齐而空荡荡的办公室。在彭格列首领位子上这些年，他呆在这里的时间并不算长，草创阶段的东奔西走之后就是战前的高压时期，他和他的守护者们一样行踪不定。然而这座城堡历经风波却始终归属于他们旗下，对彭格列来说，多少带上些象征意义。现在它的主人即将变更，而它仍旧安静庄严，不论恩怨亲疏，一概默默接纳下去。  
青年略微有些愣神。  
桌面上除了文具和灯烛之外已经没有别的东西。Giotto把手放在桌沿上，指腹触到木头纹理之间一块脱掉了漆的伤痕。他恍然想到，这是有一次戴蒙说了什么玩笑话，被阿劳迪掏出手铐轻轻撩过去时磕碰留下的。那是很久之前的事儿了，说的什么，后来结果怎样，如今都想不起来，唯独雾守一边笑一边躲开的模样还依稀印在脑海里。那时候戴蒙一完成任务就奔回去陪艾琳娜，总被大家嘲笑有家的男人是条龙；那时候阿劳迪开完会总是第一个就走，递交文件爱习惯性地把纸张从桌子那端轻巧一滑；那时候雨月常常吹笛子，蓝宝撒起娇来无忧无虑，G擂桌子擂得山响；那时候几个人会一起跑来挤在这屋子的沙发上喝红酒，下棋，纳克尔起头，大家合唱圣诞颂歌……一层又一层的身影、笑容、争吵声，充斥在眼前看不见的空气当中，微微压迫着他的胸口。  
老话毕竟是千检百验才流传到现在，天下没有不散的宴席，谁是主谁是客也都难以说清。可天下是不是也没有不会变淡的友情？还是说，从一开始就根本……  
门在他背后咔哒了一声。Giotto的思路回转到眼下，提了口气转过身。刚刚在家族全体骨干会议上接管彭格列二代首领之位的男人带着自己的贴身下属走进来。  
“Primo。”  
点点头，Secondo并没有立即显示出新上任的锋芒，但语气透着冷淡。“辛苦了。待会我的人会负责送你回去。”  
“不用，我行李很少。”金发青年说。“这次交接能够无事地完成真是太好了。”  
II世没有答腔。虽说他在会议召开之前自信已经掌握了超过半数的家族干部，然而对于能否就此完全服众，他也心存疑虑。Primo的人望依然很高，早期被其解救而加入家族的忠心追随者不在少数，就连Secondo也不得不承认这个家伙确实相当有人格上的魅力，只不过不适合担当乱世枭雄的角色。在会场上，因为事出意外，确实有一些小的骚动，但Giotto耐心且清楚地表示意向坚决，同时可信地说明了引退并非有人胁迫所致，事情总算得以告成。  
对铁腕政策感到不满而选择离开的，之后一定会出现，对此二代首领在心中已做好了充分准备。现在还剩下一些遗留问题。他的视线跟随着金发青年，嘴上尽量问得自然：  
“之后打算如何生活？需要的话，无论是住处还是开销我们都可以替你安排好。当然那几位守护者也是。”  
“谢谢，”背对着这位心机很重的继承人，I世淡淡勾了勾嘴角。“不必的，因为我过不了太久就打算出国去定居了，雨月也同去，其他人只是各自回到普通生活中罢了……你尽可以放心。”  
末句意味深长，彼此心照不宣。黑发男人看见对方用钥匙打开了书桌抽屉，拿出两个雕花的木头盒子。Giotto端起它们，这时眸子里凝聚起些许郑重。  
“这些该交给你了，Secondo。”他微笑着。“彭格列戒指。还有彭格列的‘罪’。”  
“……罪？”  
“嗯。”前首领打开盒盖，II世看见那里面放着一支密封完好的玻璃管，暗红色的液体被保存在里面，就像故事里被关进瓶子里的魔鬼。这东西让男人感到些许不祥，犹豫了一下才接过来。“我想不出别的名字来命名它……”Giotto说，“这是我的请求，希望你能好好放着它，只要放着就好；如果可能的话让今后的继承人也世代相传——这是彭格列初代的记念，是在不可遗忘的战斗中所流的血。”  
Secondo显得有些疑惑，但看看Primo真诚的、不带任何野望的目光，他终于点了头。  
“我明白了。”  
“彭格列指环是继承者的证明，本身也有着不可思议的力量，不用我多说相信你也会妥善保管的。不过只有特定的人才拥有使用指环战斗的体质，那样的人物在彭格列的后辈当中总有一天会出现的吧……”Giotto注视着对方查验完毕、合上盖子、把二者交给部下重新安放落锁。“别的我就没有什么太多可说的了……希望你们能用力量带来安宁。听说戴蒙会留下来辅佐你，希望你善待他。”  
他提起自己的箱子，从沙发上拿了外套，最后一次望了望屋内。故人已去，徒具躯壳的摆设也并不值得留恋了。出门搔白首，若负平生志；明日隔山岳，世事两茫茫。金红色的瞳仁里微微闪烁了一下：

“彭格列就拜托了。”

***  
在前代脚步消失之后新一任首领才坐到了桌后的位置上。他靠上靠背，摩挲着扶手，仿佛在确认这把交椅确实已属于自己。心腹部将肃立在一边，观察着他冷峻的表情。  
许久男人重新坐直。  
“人各有志，看来只能这么说了。”他把玩着抽屉的钥匙，眉宇之间浮起一丝骄矜。“真是有意思的人啊，Primo……不过话说回来，虽然戴蒙•斯佩多确实在支持我派的行动上出了很多力，也同意继续担任雾之守护者，但既然他这一次能背叛I世，今后也同样有可能第二次背叛我们。对这种人不可不防。”  
“您说的是。”部下回答，“要怎么做？”  
“他也好，其他留在意大利的初代守护者也好，都不是容易对付的人物。派人监视，被发现的话会适得其反……总之，要找机会先试探戴蒙的心才行。”  
“不愧是能够成为二代目的人呢，令我刮目相看。”  
身边的声音突然改变了，II世大吃一惊，猛然从椅子上站起来。刚刚立在那里的部下脸上露出不自然的笑容，随即在雾气中换成了另外的样貌。  
“想试探的话，现在就是机会哟。”斯佩多说。

“！！你——”  
“别担心，首领大人。”安慰地举起双手，雾守的蓝眼睛里盈着凉薄的笑。“作为彭格列的一员，在下是真心要对你周密的考虑表示赞赏，Primo一向欠缺的正是对于用人的未雨绸缪。不过我这个小把戏也应当能稍稍提醒到您了。今后的争斗，比起以前更无规则可言，您也多留点神，免得不经意就中了手段。”  
说话间蓝发青年已走到了门口，二代反应很快，立刻稳下情绪：  
“戴蒙，稍等一下。你的提醒很高明，刚才的那些话也是我的真实想法，既然你都听见了，我们也就不妨坦诚相见。”他望着对面人无雨无晴的侧脸。“你是个难得的人才，II世的家族里正需要你这样的力量……跟随我，忠诚于我，我能保证给你一切想要的。”  
他停顿了一下。  
“留在我身边吧，戴蒙。”  
流亮的碎发滑到斯佩多腮边，慢慢描出一道浅笑。  
“谢谢你，首领。不过正像你刚刚怀疑过的那样，我并不效忠于某个个人，我的最终目标只在于保持彭格列的繁荣、为它扫清一切障碍。换言之，”他垂下头，转动着门把手，“只要您有实力并且乐意发展家族，我就对您无害。如果您办不到，那我们难免会成为敌人……我只为彭格列而行动。”  
“你说的，我能办到。”黑发男人说，“彭格列必定会在我手里成为意大利无人能敌的家族，只要你肯助我一臂之力。”  
“那就好。”斯佩多依然倚着门框。“但辅佐的方式有很多种，恕我无礼，Secondo……我有我自己的做法。”  
“？”  
“我忝列在您手下的时间不会很长……不过以后我仍将一直守护着彭格列，这点毫无疑问。”  
“你要单独行动吗？我可以给你自由的权限，所以作为雾守留在总部也——”  
“抱歉。”  
视线越过首领的肩膀，穿过窗棂，向着更远，斯佩多望向外面呼啸的风雪。“我想要的全部，您是给不了的，只有靠我自己……只要我所不能原谅的人仍在这个世上……”  
仅此一点，将让我的敌人——和我自己——永世不得安宁。  
“祝您好运。”

***  
傍晚的时候阿劳迪回到雷蒂斯镇附近。Giotto和其他人仍旧到蓝宝家的庄园上去暂住一阵子，然后再商议各自的今后。本来是打算叫阿劳迪顺便也一起的，但天气耽搁了云守的路途，他拍了电报，告诉其他人自己直接回撒丁那边。  
可能因为习惯性，结果还是经过了这里。  
雪下得很大，他落了车之后步行走去镇子里，群山环抱当中，风车像童话里的巨人般守卫着谷底的万家灯火。错落紧挨的民居则如同一群小矮人偎依着互相取暖。阿劳迪不想惊动新彭格列家族，自己到街上去找地方落脚。  
颠簸了一天没有吃饭，胃痛变本加厉。他用一手按压着，由山路向下。这是十二月，雷蒂斯按照风俗灯火彻夜不熄，在每个窗口都闪烁着金色的模糊的光点，他好似走进一片星辰组成的海。一个小小的黑影从他脚边蹿过去，阿劳迪停住脚步，看那只猫咪在雪地里踩出两串小脚印，然后消失了。他想起苏菲，开战前夕他把它托给常驻撒丁的下属照看。这次回去就又能看见它了吧。  
苏菲……  
“对不起，它这么淘气。不过苏菲好像特别喜欢阿劳迪呢。”  
“苏菲你听我解释……啊不对，阿劳迪你听我……”  
“阿劳迪，我有一个请求。”  
“看来是被讨厌了呢。也该如此。……所以阿劳迪就收留它吧？”  
“你也在做多余的事啊……苏菲。”  
“哇啊啊混蛋！放开我的鱼子酱！！”  
“久违的组合作战呢。要上了哦，苏菲。”  
“让开，苏菲。”  
冷气透过衣裳，直渗进骨骼里来。他渐渐觉得双脚僵硬，挪动也艰难，胃里却像被什么蜇得生痛，眼眶里灼热一片。镇中小广场上的喷泉哗哗地响着，温水的蒸汽弥散成乳白色烟雾。阿劳迪慢慢走过去，在喷泉边上坐下来。  
如果记性差，可能人会幸福很多，但那并不是他想要的。斯佩多最后靠在他肩膀上的分量，此刻仍然清晰地传过来。那分量里有旁人无法揣测到的、互相知晓的决心。

【就去做自己想要做的事吧。】  
【哪怕冲突碰撞也好，分离决死也好，看看我们究竟能走到哪里。】

一个人面对这一切时，后劲才开始显现，心脏上勒着的琴弦，不知什么时候锈得唱不成声。但比起艾琳娜在世时他所选择的克制和放弃，现在阿劳迪正在学会对这份感情更加勇敢的承担方法。那是当他把目光从一个人、一个家族转移到更广阔的时代身上时明白的。阿勞迪眨眨眼睑，抖掉融化的雪花，加里波第将军之前的话还没有散去：留在自己的地位上，好好看下去，战争还没有结束——  
——在真正的终焉到来之前，绝不移开眼睛。

==================================================================  
第十九章 再起

圣玛丽亚教堂正厅里光线幽暗，因此贾科莫神父走进去的时候，并没有马上发现闭目坐在前排长椅上的青年是谁。这个时间来访让老神父感到有些意外，而当走到近旁、看清座位上的人是谁时，更多的惊讶忍不住出现在他脸上。  
“是你……”  
曾经在负伤时被他和纳克尔救助、从这里秘密掩护转移的那个年轻人站起来朝他欠了欠身。“好久不见，贾科莫先生。”  
“真没想到呢。”神父抱以笑容。“转眼就是两年多了啊……”  
时下已是1860年4月末，教堂外的春夜里弥散着带着醉人暖意的花香。轰轰烈烈的五九年对奥战争之后，撒丁王国经历了短暂的消沉期，然而民众的失望和对拿破仑三世的愤怒并没有影响撒丁作为统一核心的地位。中部的托斯卡纳、巴马、摩地那三公国和罗曼纳等地区自由派纷起，联合地方武装剥夺了大公们的统治，在这过程中，彭格列的民间势力起到了不少积极作用。  
归一实乃人心所向，然而兼并也绝非易事，中部事务及与法国方面交涉的复杂性使国王埃曼努伊尔二世痛感朝中无人，尽管十分不待见那位牛脾气的前首相，最终也不得不请加富尔重新出山。随即，3月份和4月上旬通过公民投票的形式，加富尔主持将萨伏伊、尼斯两省割与法国，从而顺利把中部大片地区换入囊中。  
“您跟首相大人是知交，所以我不必向您隐瞒。”斯佩多语气轻缓而礼貌。“从那之后，我一直试着一点点去达成自己的信念，对撒丁、对自己的家族，也总算都有了些贡献。这次来都灵面见首相，之后我就要动身离开了，临行前觉得应该来向您补上谢意。”  
老者看着他，比起两年前那个脸上带着晦暗和焦灼的小伙子，现在眼前的人确实有了不少变化。晶亮的水蓝眸子里依然有百折不挠的锐利，但这次仿佛已经祓除了后顾之忧。那视线摒却了留恋，如同朝向天国。贾科莫心里不禁微微一震。  
“助人乃是我的本责，从前的事就不必客气了。是要离开撒丁吗？”  
“嗯。加富尔先生重回内阁之后，仍然安排我作为和加里波第将军的沟通人员。这个月西西里爆发起义之后，将军受到了那边的坚请。”  
“是这样……”从斯佩多节制的叙述当中，贾科莫神父大致明白了即将展开的是怎样的重大事件。“加里波第是个不得了的人，东征西战对他来说是家常便饭，你免不了辛苦些。还有什么需要我帮忙做的吗？”  
“……”  
穹顶之下，厅堂和那天一样空落落。斯佩多沉默地望了望周围一派肃穆中的彩色窗玻璃。那些陆离的色彩将他远远环绕。他扬起头，屋顶首尾相合的壁画和浮雕转着圈层层上升，降福和审判的场面、天使轻盈的翅膀和缥缈的衣衫一一掠过，直向最顶端漆黑的一方夜空飞升而去。  
“您能接受我的告解吗？”他忽然说，  
“虽然我是个不虔诚的、忘恩负义的家伙，知道得不到主的庇护……只是……”  
“孩子，主是恩慈的。他一直等待着每个人的思考和忏悔。”  
青年没有反驳，沉思似的停了一会。“我接下来说的，您不会告诉任何人，对吗？”  
“我是神父，”贾科莫说，“忏悔的话语消失在我的心里。”

***  
我曾经希望走进这教堂，带着我的姑娘，带着我悄悄准备的戒指、我的心，还有整个世界的风光。可我在都灵，她在米兰，并不算远的距离，割据着两个敌对仇视的国家。  
现在，都灵的每个小伙子都可以当着所有人的面，喜洋洋地牵起他来自米兰的新娘，曾将我们隔开的东西，而今都消失了。可是在我和艾琳娜之间，亘上的是无法逾越的死亡的高墙。  
不，您不要说死后还有天堂。我知道我再也不能见到她，因为她要去的是上帝的花园，像这墙壁上画着的天使们那样。而我的路通向地狱，一直通向深渊之底。您可能会觉得我的话就像被撒旦附身的异教徒，但我对此既不畏惧，也无怨言。  
只是这世上还剩下一个值得我珍惜的人，两年来我清清楚楚地明白了他的心意。我不能给他什么承诺，也不能陪在他身边。他懂得，所以他从来没有对我说破……阿劳迪是这个世界上我永远不会怨恨的那个人。  
家族中的对立已经消除，熟人们都跳出了风波之外，他也能有自己不受烦扰的生活吧。对我来说再没什么可担心的了。每一次分开都可能是再也不见，所以这次我也并不想特意去告别，现在我只希望上帝能听见，今后我犯下的一切罪孽，都与阿劳迪无关。  
我希望您替我祈祷他的平安。

“福音书上有言：刚硬不悔改的心，为自己积蓄忿怒，以致神震怒；显他公义审判的日子来到，他必照着各人的行为报应各人。但我主宽容、忍耐，他将赐给你们勇气去改变能改变的，赐给你们宁静去接受不能改变的，最后赐给你们智慧，去分辨哪些是能改变的，哪些不能。”  
老神父凝视着青年去意已决的模样，在他面前画了个十字。  
“爱是……永不止息。”

***  
首相办公室的陈设一点没变，相比之下首相本人比起去年略消瘦了一些。虽说眼镜后面的目光仍然机敏而充满活力，但能看得出来他身体始终没有得到调理的机会。这使得斯佩多在向他报告加里波第的意图时简直带上了一丝不忍的情绪。  
“远征西西里！！啊！！！”  
加富尔只说了这么一句，然后就把手蒙在了额头上，半天没再讲话。  
斯佩多琢磨着是不是自己还应该再说得更加详尽一些，等了两分钟，试探着重新开口。“之前将军也向国王陛下请求过派正规军前去支援，但被您给否决了……现在将军从‘意大利民族协会’那里自己募得了一千多支步枪，正在寻找可用的汽船——”  
“一千支步枪！！”首相突然发出一声大笑，然后噌地从扶手椅上站起来，开始在屋里踱来踱去。“这个疯子，我看他是打仗打上瘾了！两西西里王国有多少士兵他知道吗？十万！！哈，他还打算开着汽船去对付西班牙人的巡洋舰！！”  
蓝发青年望着面前无比激动的男人。他有点搞不清加富尔究竟是真的生气还是在开玩笑，因为从那张紧绷的圆脸上流露出的并非纯粹的苦恼，在那些话里，还夹杂着一股恼火的钦佩之情。  
“将军这样的配置确实非常冒险，但也是迫不得已，如果我们政府能帮助拨出一部分……”  
“迫不得已，我才是迫不得已！！他也不想一想，我难道能代表官方去公开支持他吗？下一秒就马上会有成堆的大使参赞们把我的办公室挤破，质问撒丁为什么一个招呼都不打就去进攻南方！！他个只会打仗打仗的莽汉哪知道外交上有多麻烦！！！好家伙，现在我又成了无情无义袖手旁观，他要是死了还得算我头上！！”斯佩多愣愣地看着他一边转圈一边挥舞着手臂，首相的声音越来越高，在办公室里洪钟一样回荡。  
“这位仁兄啊……净给我出难题了……”抓了抓鬓边的头发，加富尔终于在办公桌前停了下来。“谁不想早早啃下南边的那些硬骨头呢？但是这样太乱来了……不过，没准也只有他才能干得成这种疯狂的事业。”  
男人自言自语着，嘴角无意中浮现出一丝笑。他抬起头。  
“戴蒙，你先坐。”  
“……”  
“喝点茶。”  
斯佩多乖乖照办，望着首相绕回自己的位置上坐下。他隐隐想起坐在彭格列首领位置上的那些人们。领导者的气魄和风格各不相同，如果说Giotto像和风细雨，Secondo像坚硬的磐石，那么加富尔可能更像柳枝，坚韧而无比灵活。那张因365天不间断操劳而显得有些苍白的脸上，眼睛分外有神，看得出大脑正全速运转，对策在那里飞快地成形。也许就因为被那么一位老冤家所激发，运筹帷幄的时刻才令加富尔如此开足马力。  
“既然允许你向我通气到这种程度，表明那个人也多少已经猜到我会怎么做了吧……”半晌之后首相说道，并没有看着斯佩多。“虽然有些令人不快，但的确如他想的那样，我不会为难他。”  
他摘下眼镜，揉按着自己的鼻梁。  
“我既不会支持，也不会禁止。这是最上策。远征西西里是加里波第的个人行动，与撒丁王国无关——等各国使节跑来抗议的时候，我就对他们装傻好了。就说我也被蒙在鼓里一丁点都不知道……”他苦笑着抖动一下肩膀。“害我演这么滑稽的戏，他绝对是在报复吧！”  
斯佩多赶紧喝茶。他知道刚刚被割让给法国的尼斯是加里波第的家乡，为此将军在前几天的议会演说中差不多是指名道姓地把首相痛骂了一顿。  
“依我看，这次远征十分凶险，那家伙以前也有过差点在海上全军覆没的经历……”加富尔阴郁地盯着桌面上的一摞白纸。“你回去跟他通报之后，究竟是留下，还是跟着他出海，自己要慎重考虑一下。”  
“我会跟将军一起去。”  
“你确定？”男人有点惊讶地抬眼，又摸过眼镜重新戴上，审慎地望着他。“戴蒙，这次可没有撒丁的大军在背后支援你们了。步枪、汽船……你可要想好了。”  
“谢谢您的关心。我想好了。”  
首相端详了他一阵，没说什么，只是点点头。  
“为了敷衍各国的不满，等你们的出航彻底公开之后，可能我不得不做一些表面文章，比如说，下令撒丁岛的总督，如若加里波第靠港就立即逮捕，诸如此类。——文字上会给你们留一些空子钻的，所以要抓紧利用时间差越过撒丁岛海域。还有，”加富尔以不大情愿的表情翻了翻案几上的文件夹，“我这里给你调阅一下两西西里王国目前西北两海岸的海军分布情报，你能记多少记多少吧。”  
“您……”  
斯佩多一时不知该讲什么，些许的感动涌进了他的胸腔。伯爵大人似乎不愿去注意他的反应，扭开头又长长地叹了口气。  
“接下来又得忙得不可开交了……对了，你不妨向那人建议事先在热那亚等城设立一些军需供应点，这事儿官方不好出面帮着张罗，你们多利用市井里的人脉……”  
蓝发青年一边用心听一边微笑。他对这位大人不禁生出了深刻的好感。或许对他来说，加富尔其实也代表了他的根、他的故土撒丁、他所出身阶层的所有优秀一面。而与这个人的辞别，也意味着他终于要脱离他所熟悉的一切。  
“我要是没这种蛇吞象的志向，呆在一般职位上混混日子，富贵终老并不困难……可惜我比国王陛下都更想在有生之年看到意大利的统一。”临走时分，加富尔陪着斯佩多登上府邸的顶楼。傍晚的清风徘徊在都灵上空，带走千家万户的炊烟。“加里波第比我硬朗，当下这国家还不能没有他，我也真想再跟他斗上两年——替我告诉他一句。祝他马到成功。”  
斯佩多看着首相高礼帽下面的脸庞。鲜红的斜阳里，伯爵宽广的额上已初显了深浅的纹路。青年弯下脊背，向对面的人鞠了一躬。  
“请多保重。几年来蒙您器重，是我无上荣光。”

***  
“‘伦巴底号’还是发动不起来？”  
“已经让另外一艘船的技工也下到底舱去了……再叫人……”  
5月5日的夜色笼罩在夸尔托海边，月亮在云朵中悄无声息地滑行。即将秘密开赴西西里的志愿兵已经在摸黑登船，热那亚城里的民众大都已知晓这是加里波第将军的队伍，附近住户密切配合着，准备掩护这支小小的正义之师顺利起航。  
在这样紧锣密鼓的气氛中，无所事事的陌生人是容易引起注意的。  
阿劳迪尽力喘匀气息。他从皮埃蒙特赶过来，原以为是无法赶在船只出港之前到达了，但看样子是由于其中一艘汽船机器出了故障，预定的出发时间被推迟了。他站在通向海港的小街口，从黑夜中眺望着不远处微微浮动于海波之上的两只汽船，手心泛着淡淡的汗。凭着这样简陋的装备，以及完全从民间临时召集的人员，就要开向波涛汹涌的大海，朝比自己庞大百倍的敌人挑战么？  
而且，那个人就要跟着这样的队伍出征了。  
朝着凶吉未卜的南方……  
他向后退了退，让自己更紧地贴在墙壁的暗影里，避免过往忙碌的士兵和平民投来奇怪的眼光。时间在一分一秒的流逝，离出航越来越近了。阿劳迪用手覆住自己的衣襟，试图理清因仓促赶来而混乱的思绪。  
得到消息的时候，几乎什么也没有想，脚下就做出了行动。这样的反常是为什么？  
是因为隐约明白斯佩多这一去的含义吗？  
但再见一面又有什么意义？他是要留下来的，他要走的路和斯佩多的并不一样，两个人都明白。即使再见一面也改变不了什么……但阿劳迪无法阻止自己心里沸腾着的、那种难以形容的情绪。他们曾相约各自去做自己想做的事情——而现在，他想做的事情就是见到那个人啊——  
保险起见，船上并没有点着明灯，声音也压得很低，因此虽然能看见黑色的人影上下来往，这样的距离却根本无法分辨出斯佩多究竟在哪里。阿劳迪绷紧双臂。这样等下去是没用的，可是要走近去吗，像那些送儿子、兄弟、丈夫上战场的泪眼朦胧的女人们一样，走到人群里去，笨拙干涩地向那个人告别？  
犹豫让他的喉咙一阵发紧。阿劳迪背转身，希望能使自己恢复常态。然而就在掉过头来的一瞬间，他忽然察觉到街道尽头的墙边闪过一个鬼鬼祟祟的影子。  
“？！”  
隐藏得很好，但以阿劳迪职业性的敏感，立刻就看出了不对劲。那人的脸上蒙着东西，姿态透出微弱的迟疑。彭格列前任云守未动声色，抬起脚步若无其事朝那个家伙的方向走去，一边把手滑进衣袋握紧了武器。  
如果是密探的话，情况将万分危险。轮船还没能起锚，如果在这种时候被奸细找到、报告了奥地利或西班牙的情报人员，整个远征都可能因此胎死腹中！心脏跳得很快，此刻四下里还没有别人发现这一异常，他独自一人，逐渐向目标靠近。  
绝对要逮住这只耗子不可……  
阿劳迪的动作分毫没有不自然之处，但或许是心里有鬼，黑影开始向后退去。青年稍稍加快了步子，就在一刹那间，对面的人突然掉头跑了起来！他不再顾忌其他，手铐嗖地飞了出去：“站住！！！！”

***  
“诶，圣比安契先生还没上来？”斯佩多快步走过甲板。“我这就下去找他。”  
利索地跳下舷梯，他逆着人流走向昏暗的街口。正思忖着那伙计大概会在哪里，猛地有个熟悉的声音落到了他耳朵里。  
“！”  
斯佩多浑身一激，随即又恢复了理性。大事临头之前果然还是想再看看那个人吧，都出现幻听了。他略带惆怅地想，阿劳迪怎么可能出现在——  
阿劳迪！！！！  
他一下睁大了眼睛。这次不是认错！他确信自己看见了一道闪电般的光穿过了街道尽头。那是阿劳迪攻击时的招式！！他不会认错，他被阿劳迪打过那么多次怎么可能认错！！但是为什么在这，难道说是为了专门来送他……蓝发青年没再细想下去，阿劳迪在攻击，一定是遇上了敌人！他拔脚就朝街对面冲去。

手铐旋回指尖，阿劳迪喘息不定地站直身体。对面的密探被逼到了死胡同的墙角里，同样的上气不接下气。他一点点向前靠近，“你是什么人，说出来。”  
“……该死的彭格列……”  
凤眼轻轻挑起。“是艾斯托拉涅欧的残党吗？”  
对方没有否认，更紧地缩起身子。阿劳迪冷静地盯着他。“彭格列和你想在这里刺探的没有半分关系。如果你是个意大利人，就应该明白出卖同胞是怎样的耻辱。”  
“跟你没什么好讲！！”男人突然像狂犬一样嚎叫起来，阿劳迪赫然在他手臂之间看见了导火索上的危险亮光，“连活路都没有了的家族还有什么耻辱好讲！！！就算被抓住也一样是死，你也给我一起去死吧！！！！！”  
“阿劳迪！！！——”  
他背后一紧。斯佩多？！！

“不行，别过来————”

热浪掀翻了屋檐。就在要冲到巷口的一刻，爆炸的烟雾席卷了斯佩多的视线。曾经在帕尔卡公馆里上演过的一幕，突然以绝顶残酷的姿态，重新粉碎了他努力愈合的一切。

============================================================

第二十章 大海

人们在闻声赶过来，越来越多的同伴聚集到爆炸地点周围，斯佩多跪坐在地上眼睛茫然，周围奔跑的双腿和骚动的声音对他都构不成任何意义。阿劳迪躺在他怀里温热又柔软，沉沉地压着他的臂弯。阿劳迪这次没有挣开他。  
血浸湿了阿劳迪的刘海，顺着那依旧静好的脸颊淌下来。  
他抱着阿劳迪，天色沉得像一块重重的石板将他压在底下。在这突如其来的一刻他再也生不出其他任何想法，不停地盘旋在他脑海里反复着摧垮一切的念头只剩下一个。永远不饶恕艾斯托拉涅欧的存在……永远、永远不……不论是十年、一百年、二百年，哪怕艾斯托拉涅欧家族还剩下最后一个人，我也绝对不会放过他！！！！！  
或许是这复仇之火占据了全身，使斯佩多的手臂把阿劳迪搂得用力了些。怀里的人像是感知到了似的，忽然轻微地动了一下。斯佩多赶紧低头去看，只见阿劳迪肩膀一抖，咳嗽起来。他的心脏一下子快要跳跃出来，连忙把动作放轻柔，凑下去。  
“阿劳迪！！！”  
长长的睫毛颤了颤，好像听见他的呼唤，然后斯佩多看见熟悉的冰蓝色凤眼一点点睁开了。如同近距离面对着蝴蝶破茧重生，斯佩多几乎屏住呼吸，害怕自己吹一口气就会把他弄碎了。阿劳迪又咳了两下，呼吸慢慢平顺，斯佩多从没有如此近地在那双眼睛里看见自己。  
“阿劳迪……”他就什么也说不出来了。  
虽然仍然晕眩无力，但阿劳迪仍能感觉得到，抱着自己的人浑身都在发抖。他有些吃力地抬起眼睑瞅了瞅这个家伙，还好，看上去没有受伤。斯佩多低垂的头发快要拂到他脸上，夜空在斯佩多头顶幽幽地闪着光。  
动了动胳膊，他试着支起上身。“我没……”  
“不许说你没事。”立刻把他打断，斯佩多扶了阿劳迪一下，然后更紧地把他圈在自己胸前，用手掩上了他的脸。阿劳迪感到对方的下颌轻轻碰在自己的头顶上。斯佩多的心跳很响，乱得不像样。  
他没有再反驳什么，也无法去顾及周围正朝他俩俯看过来的一道道目光。直到有个声音在近旁响起来：  
“带他上船去吧。”  
加里波第将军站在斯佩多背后，人丛簇在他两边。斯佩多张嘴想说什么，但男人的络腮胡子之间似乎藏着一丝知根知底的浅笑。  
“马上就要起航了。我们不能把恩人就这么丢在这儿，对吧？”

***  
在腥咸的海风中，能够一直看到海与天的边缘。黎明从东方向着他们逐渐张开。海鸟还在追着“伦巴底号”和“皮埃蒙特号”飞翔不息，而热那亚熟悉的海岸已经被抛在后方不见了。  
两艘汽船载着包括船员在内一共1089个人，伴着哗哗作响的涛声驶向他们未知的命运。在预定的地点他们没有等到运送弹药的小船，加里波第推测是中间环节出了问题，然而此时再短小的滞留都是危险的，从启程前夕阿劳迪发现暗探就已经证明了这一点，因此将军果断命令继续前进。就这样，手中只有一千支空枪的远征军将船头指向了遥远的西西里，开始了意大利历史上、也是世界军事史上最富有传奇色彩的冒险之一。  
斯佩多迈出船舱的时候对着光线微微眯起了眼睛。因为对伤员的照顾，阿劳迪得以在一间单独的小房间休息，船上的医生说可能头部会受到爆炸震荡的一些影响，但总体上没有大碍。斯佩多在旁看着阿劳迪睡下，然后才走到了船舷上。  
歌声是从甲板传来的。也许是被辽阔无边的征程激发了情感，不少人聚在甲板上，大家即兴唱起歌来。蓝发青年循声走过去，他看见一张张脸上都带着纯净的感慨和明亮的昂扬，有人指挥，有人吹口哨，有人摇晃着，拍着手，有的站有的坐，而歌声都是同样耳熟能详。  
“把全世界都拿走吧——只要把意大利留给我——留给我们~~~~只要把意大利~~~留给我们！！……”  
他扶着栏杆，水蓝色头发凌乱地被吹起。几年来，他的心经过了多少次血和火的激荡，他的手已不再碰触纯然的正义和善良，然而还是有很多时刻、像现在这样，斯佩多感到自己在这个天地间站得还算坦荡。那曲子他也很熟稔，那是维尔迪的歌剧《阿提拉》，当年在都灵公演时他年纪还小，但至今仍记得起这句歌词唱出时全场的欢呼声。而今他望着眼前这些工人、商贩、渔民、猎兵团的老兵、孩子、老师还有贵族都挤挨在一起，随着波浪的起伏而摇晃着，唱出同一首曲子，这大海上的歌声，和在堂皇的剧院里听到的感觉大不一样。  
他们到这里来，图的是什么？他们中的大多数人都很有可能再也看不到自己的家乡。但他们在笑着，他们只带着自己的生命来到这海上，在这海上歌唱。个人的、家族的仇恨毕竟是狭窄的，斯佩多不是没有意识到过这一点，然而艾斯托拉涅欧试图破坏的和他试图守护的事物，其实说到底和这个年代更深广的神经牵扯在一起。正因为如此，他从没有去怀疑，自己愿意为之寄身的究竟是怎样的东西。

他的彭格列，也就是他的意大利。

航海并非斯佩多所熟悉的，青年一边努力稳着自己的重心一边穿过那群自发合唱团，这时大家又朗声唱起了更为流行的《第一次十字军远征中的伦巴底人》。斯佩多搜索着加里波第的身影，最后在甲板一隅找到了他。  
“将军，”他有些费劲地靠近过去的时候发现这位年过半百的冒险家正点着头，嘴里轻声跟着人们哼唱。墨西哥式的宽边帽和半披的南美式灰色披毯让加里波第显得富有桀骜之色，斯佩多顿时又回想起了这个人跟加富尔首相见面那次的情景。对于穿衣总是一板一眼整洁严肃的伯爵大人，这一位从各个方面都好像在反向挑衅似的。他忍不住浮起一抹会意的笑。  
“您在这。我还以为——”以为重要人物应该呆在特殊的地方。  
“……好曲子啊。”加里波第回味似的眯着眼。“那边安顿好了？”  
斯佩多愣了一下，意识到是在问阿劳迪。“嗯。医生说尽量要避免让他参加战斗……”  
他停顿了。  
“其实我本来并没有想让阿劳迪一起。把他带上船来，或许更给他增加了危险性，而且，这次我……”  
“那也是他自己的意志，不是吗？”加里波第的双手放在栏杆上，这时转向了他。“已经做了事就不要再想‘如果之前怎样’。我们只能去面对前方扑上来的一切，就像这只船。”  
船头溅起的雪白浪花碎成水雾，飘散到他们的身上来。  
“加富尔首相让我给您带了些话。”沉默了一会，斯佩多把加富尔之前的意见和嘱咐一一转达给了加里波第，看着男人的表情逐渐变得若有所思。  
“那只狐狸……”  
将军的眼睛里很亮，脸上是笑着的。“你的伯爵大人很精明。脑子精明，心里单纯。虽然割让两省的事情我无法原谅他……在大部分事情上他都做得很出色，对于首相那个位置来说，恐怕还没有谁能比他更适合。”  
“加富尔先生必须为王国政府考虑，难处也很多啊。”  
“我知道。”加里波第平淡地说，“像我这样的存在，他必须经常设法钳制，这也是内阁的工作之一嘛。”听起来并不像讽刺。“他把你安插到我队伍里，也是想起到沟通和监视两方面的作用吧。”  
见斯佩多有些愕然，他一笑了之。“这不是明摆的吗？不过我看得出来，你的心思并不在当间谍上。对意大利的爱，不管是你我，还是都灵那位外交家，都是一样的啊……”转过身，男人扬起胡子拉碴的下巴。“这次就做出点功绩来给他看看吧！！”  
一个长相精壮的部下这时走到了他们旁边，对加里波第低语了两句。将军朝斯佩多点了点头，然后走开去，过了一阵，青年听见洪亮的声音在甲板上响起来。

“大家听好！！今天晚上到明天，我们要在托斯卡纳海岸的塔拉莫涅靠岸，补充煤炭和弹药。就在现在，整个欧洲应该都已经知道了我们的远征，都灵的使馆里想必乱成一团，而两西西里王国的西班牙人也会马上开动他们的全部力量，要来把我们堵截在海上。  
“正是因为这样，我们才要给他们来个声东击西，不让他们看出远征真正的目的地！！所以我决定在塔拉莫涅将留下一部分人当做诱饵，把西班牙的大军引开。  
“大家都明白参加这支敢死队意味着什么。从现在起，到靠岸之前，我希望每个人都做好充分的考虑。决定站出来的勇士，我代表所有意大利人向你们致敬。”

***  
斯佩多留在阿劳迪身边一直到黄昏。风浪的颠簸加重了眩晕，阿劳迪吃不下东西，斯佩多只能喂他喝些水。大海仿佛没有尽头，亘古的水域，此前此后都是如此在亚平宁半岛一侧荡漾不定。水面下什么也看不见，深得令人脊背发冷，在这里，任何方向上都是无穷的距离。海神的手臂托举着他们，就像用指尖顶着一片树叶，他们如同回到了世界的母胎当中。  
斯佩多问阿劳迪，你想看看日落吗？  
于是他扶着他站上向西的船舷，坐下来，用一只手揽着他的肩。阿劳迪的额头上缠着绷带，火一样的晚霞让他的侧脸带上了一点红润。太阳好像掉进柔软的棉絮一样，温吞落入天际弥漫的云彩，那些边缘发亮的云渐渐变淡，和他们头顶上汽船喷出的烟雾融为一体。  
“以前好像都没有过这样悠闲的时候呢。”斯佩多说，把眼睛转向边上的人。“一直这样晒下去的话，就算是阿劳迪也一定会晒黑的。等回家的时候，苏菲就不认识你了。”  
然后主人还会面无表情从背后掏出一把西西里鱼干：这是手信哟？  
他在脑子里稍稍想象了一下，噗嗤一声笑出来。阿劳迪用暖融融的鄙夷神色看着斯佩多在那里抖动双肩笑个不停。这个傻瓜。  
“话说回来你是怎么得到消息赶到热那亚来的？我并没有向人透露过我要参加远征军……啊！”  
斯佩多露出恍然大悟的样子。“难道是贾科莫神父——”  
“他通知了纳克尔。纳克尔又告诉了我。”阿劳迪说。蓝发青年抱着头：“我以后再也不相信神父了……”  
“这不是他的错。”朝栏杆上靠了靠，前云守淡淡抿着嘴角。“告解之外的内容属于可流通情报范围。”  
“是是……”  
遇上专业人士就要倒霉认栽。斯佩多眼角瞄过去，阿劳迪的头发在回光返照的夕阳里泛着点点金色，风一吹便缕缕地飘散开。他想起自己的告解，那时自己说的话，这个人还并不知道吧。那时自己曾请神父为阿劳迪祈祷平安，看看现在的状况，他不知道究竟这是祈祷的应验，还是相反。  
天上出现了第一颗星星，夜空慢慢朝紫黑色的海面俯下来。阿劳迪在隐隐的头痛中忆起一片相似的广袤天幕，那是斯佩多载着他、策马飞奔过伦巴底的原野的晚上，同样的群星纵列，交相辉映扑满视野。在他刚刚开始意识到什么是感情的时候，那个人和那个人的国家，给了阿劳迪一个如此细腻而又壮阔的开端。眼下，挨着斯佩多的肩膀，他感到一阵陈旧而熟悉的气息；从都灵市政厅、从帕尔卡的公馆、从科莫的战场、从北要塞的山路上带来的气味，混杂成属于斯佩多的无形标记。  
两个人并肩坐在那，听着下方的被划开的水声、舱里舱外零落的人们的说话声。不知过了多久，有谁走过来喊着斯佩多的名字，雾守站起了身。阿劳迪还想再坐一阵，斯佩多把外套脱下来给他罩着，“待会就先回舱里去吧。”自己随其他人走开了。  
用手摸摸斯佩多的外套，他闭上眼睛。透过薄薄的眼睑，生命中的一个段落正由首向尾，慢慢圆合过去。

斯佩多最后到了甲板上。已经有几十个人聚集起来，和白天不同，现在这里安静而略显肃穆。他看见白天那个长相精壮的男人也在，那位就是圣比安契，将军十分信任的部下之一。  
加里波第也在。  
每个人挨次走过去，到圣比安契的面前，交换一些低语，然后又走开。将军站在旁边，沉默地抽着烟，像一位老船长看着自己心爱的船。有时候他会伸出手去，拍拍来人的肩，或者握握他们的手，用注视兄弟的目光望着他们的眼睛。  
蓝发青年跟着队尾逐渐向前移动，依稀能听得见一些声音。  
“我既没老婆也没孩子，没啥好记挂的。”  
“小伙子们还能打更久哩，就让我这样的老家伙去吧……别看我这样，杀他十个八个垫背的没问题！”  
“五十九……六十……”  
他站定了脚步。核对着人数的圣比安契停了下来，抬起头。  
“如果要吸引敌人的话，我的幻术能够派上很大用处。”斯佩多说，“我也去。”  
男人看他一眼，又征询地转向加里波第。总指挥把嘴里的烟卷取下来，扔到脚边踩灭，招招手。  
“孩子，你过来。”

***  
“那还是在罗马共和国垮台的时候了。大约十年前吧……我们从罗马败退，一路上被五个国家围追堵截，最后剩下三百人。在渡海去威尼斯的途中，奥地利军舰击沉了我们……我亲爱的阿妮达也是那一年去世的。”  
从腰间掏出酒壶来喝了一口，加里波第又朝盖子里倒了些，递给斯佩多。青年接过来，但没有举到嘴边。  
“谁能说意大利人不勇敢？如果背后是自己的家、自己珍贵的人，胆小鬼也会挺直腰板的。然而我们的牺牲已经够多、够多了……现在所做的一切如果不是为了守住希望，那可就得不偿失。”  
年长者观察着低头不语的年轻人。  
“我知道你并不一般，戴蒙。”将军语调凝重。“敢死队登岸之后，要做出佯攻教皇国、突袭那不勒斯北部地区的阵势，而我们的船会趁敌人注意力被打乱之际直扑西西里岛。要知道，在你们的路线上，不会有任何援军到来……”  
“我明白。我们能撑多久就撑多久。”  
“就这么不想留下来用自己的眼睛看看将来吗？”  
斯佩多看着酒杯里的透明液体。星星的亮光在里面摇荡。他把它端起来，用嘴唇沾了一点。  
“我想过。只是我已经找到了一条路……那是只有我能走的路。”他转过脸，“我想用更久远的方法去守住希望。”  
加里波第抬了抬眉毛。个中含义，他也不甚明了。但从对方的脸上他能够确定，这孩子是从很早之前就做出了足够的觉悟。  
“你……莫非就是为此才参加远征的？”  
“只有离开，才能重新回来。”斯佩多简单地说。  
他将杯里的酒一径倒进喉咙里。意料之外的烈性酒精直烧进五脏六腑去，斯佩多来不及后悔，弓着身子剧烈咳嗽起来。等到终于稍稍缓和，他才觉出旁边的人悲悯似的拍着自己的后背。  
“他知道了吗？”  
“谁？”  
“你的那位苏菲。”加里波第朝船舱的方向偏了偏头。  
他脖颈一僵，闹不清这绰号究竟是怎么连眼前这位也知道，但因咳嗽而略微湿润的眼睛里，此刻异常清晰地浮出了阿劳迪的模样。刘海缭乱地掀动着，斯佩多许久站在那，沉默着。

“请您……再给我一杯酒吧。”

==========================================================

风浪在晚间显得更大，回船舱的短短路程被船身晃荡得曲折不定。斯佩多歪歪斜斜往前走，不时用手扶着这边那边。饮下的烈酒如同一团火烧在他胸口，他脸颊上微微发烫，但脑子里却异常清晰，眼前的黑夜每个细部仿佛都被放大。雪白的浪头迸裂开，一下又一下，如同钟声撞进他的心深处。  
摸到房间的门，他敲了敲，有些怀疑在这么大的风声和涛声里是否能被听见。但门很快就开了，阿劳迪披着外套站在那，仰起脸。

第二十一章 他

“明天在塔拉莫涅靠岸，要留一支小分队在那里，伪装成主力引开敌人；其他人重新起航，反抄到西西里登陆。”  
斯佩多发现自己意外地平静，或许是以酒壮胆起了作用。  
“我要上岸去。”他说。  
一瞬间，银发青年的喉间仿佛动了动。阿劳迪没有系领带，双肩的轮廓若隐若现，黑暗里的眸子像星星的光点。视线对焦，像此前已有的好几次一样，他们意识到对方只通过目光就能够明白自己的一切，六零年这个深夜，现在，他们和整个国家一起走到了前所未有的岔路口上。  
阿劳迪没有让他等太久。  
“你去吧。”

上帝赐给我们勇敢，去改变能改变的；上帝赐给我们宁静，去接受不能改变的；上帝让我像黎明的星星一样勇敢，让你像黄昏的星星一样安静，给我们同样的蓝色眼睛。  
我一直并不从心底里相信上帝的力量，但唯独这一次，我从心底里感谢上帝带到我身边的是你。  
“这次我可能会碰触作为术士的禁忌，连同肉体一并舍弃。不知道能否成功，但作为‘斯佩多’这个人的完整存在，今后就算是从世上消失了吧……”  
两人并排坐在床沿上。  
“墓碑上想写些什么？”  
“一上来就是这个么！”斯佩多忍不住失笑，端详着阿劳迪摆出的一张公事脸。他半真半假地想了一会。  
“你看这样如何：‘请勿挖坟，此人去去就来’。”  
阿劳迪把头转开了。斯佩多以为他准是想表示一如既往的嫌弃，但随即发现眼前人连肩膀都发起颤来。试着把手搭过去，正好阿劳迪重新抬起头，斯佩多惊讶地看见他笑了。  
眉宇舒展，嘴唇勾起一道浅浅的弧线，阿劳迪整个人都因为这一个动作而改变。呼吸突然停止了，斯佩多第一次看到阿劳迪对自己这样笑出来——或许在世界上，他也是唯一一个目击者——就像昙花绽开，他拥有了一场绝无仅有、漂亮到不可思议的奇迹。  
也是此刻，他从未如许清晰地意识到了自己行将放弃的一切。  
“往西西里那边去也是一样危险。尽力保护好自己。”  
“嗯。”  
“回去的话要好好吃饭哦。”  
“……”阿劳迪没回答，点了下头。  
“告诉苏菲，我也爱它。”  
“还有吗？”  
斯佩多叹了口气，“没想到遗言编起来这么费劲……”  
他站起身。

“那，再来跳支舞好吗。”

没有音乐，没有灯光，但不知为何此时此刻一切都再自然不过。在狭小的船舱里，阿劳迪看斯佩多静静地伸出手来，那只手和从前一样湿润而温热，敦促着他作废曾经的誓言。斯佩多的左手握住他的，右手轻轻拢上他的腰际，带着他起步，随心所欲地转圈，任不安稳的水波把他们连同脚下的船一起推来推去。他们跳了很久，夜深了，塔拉莫涅的海岸伏在看不见的黑夜里，正离他们越来越近。  
大海忽地将船猛然摇上浪尖，斯佩多一个没站稳，差不多是扑上前来，阿劳迪被他撞得连退了几步，后背抵到舱壁上重新站住时，已经牢牢地被那个人禁锢在怀里。  
“阿劳迪……”  
斯佩多的呼吸贴到了他鼻尖上。  
“我想要碰触的禁忌，还有另外一个。”  
声音弱下去，阿劳迪感到嘴唇上蓦地传来温暖的触感。“不、”用力推开一分，他试图制止对方和自己，“不行……！”  
“我知道！我知道——别说出来……我知道这样一来我就是世界上最差劲的混蛋了，但……”攥着他的手腕，斯佩多嗓子里失去了轻重。“我还想给你一些东西，阿劳迪，那是我不应该给你的，却是你应该得到的；就把错都算在我一个人头上好了……”他用手指摸索着解开阿劳迪的衣扣，重新俯下身去。“我带不走的……”  
我带不走的，全都想给你啊  
阿劳迪下意识开始挣扎，然而越来越多滚热的液体开始掉落到他腮边，斯佩多的舌尖越过了他齿间，仿佛寻找着与这个世界最后的纽带。到底，不知是谁的眼泪顺着他的脸庞流下来。衬衫被有些粗暴地扯开，他开始从抚摸和亲吻中接收到斯佩多近乎犯罪也想交托的意念，从肌肤之间传递过来的，有这副躯体的温度和份量，还有这辈子作为一个人的情感和眷恋。一些比实感更沉重的东西灌注进他的心脏：这个人就要走了，就要走了……  
他们丢盔弃甲地贴紧在一起。汗水粘湿了额前的碎发，热潮一阵阵扑到阿劳迪的睫毛上。他的晕眩越来越重，斯佩多在他眼前逐渐变成一片发散的色彩，像隔着磨砂玻璃，朦胧不清的五官洇开去。斯佩多扳过他的脚踝，一只手半抚半握地探到他双腿之间。阿劳迪感到血液涌向腰部，想支撑起身子却不能，他逐渐忘记了自己是想要反抗还是别的，伤痛带来的耳鸣也没法盖过摩挲的沙沙声、两个人杂乱无章的喘息，以及斯佩多像念诵咒语般不断地呼唤的、他的名字。  
“阿劳……迪……让我……”  
难以抑制的悸动被对方的手指挑起又安慰，重复的动作循环成激烈的渴求，直到斯佩多毫无预兆地猛然推进他身体里。  
“唔……”  
阿劳迪疼得说不出话来，可仍然一次次用力睁开眼睛，他答应过，他要看着，不管生死对错……热流直送进他的深处，下身冲撞的交合终于让理性断成了游丝，用手臂勾住斯佩多的后颈，使劲揪紧斯佩多的头发，阿劳迪把对方汗津津的额头压在自己急促起伏的胸口上，  
“——再——”  
斯佩多什么也没有说，只是又一次抬起他腰际，疯狂地吻他。

塔拉莫涅的海岸看过太多的分别，所以并不能记住，这一天走下船的61个人有什么特别之处；也不会留意，他们向着再不会开来的“伦巴底号”和“皮埃蒙特号”挥手时，脸上是怎样难以描绘的神色。但有人会记得，生生世世记得。当5月11日的太阳照亮整个地中海，阿劳迪握着仅有20发子弹的步枪、随远征军的指挥官加里波第站上西西里岛最南端马尔萨拉港。他们和全城一起聆听着新政权建立的通告，高飞的海鸥，越过大海的风，朝他们吹送来为换取这一刻而在遥远的陆地上燃至最后一刻的硝烟。  
层叠的尸体之间，拄着断裂的刀柄，男人让自己站起来，但又一枪打穿了他的膝盖。他身子一斜，仍然没有完全倒下去。西班牙的士兵和教皇的雇佣军们成排地涌上来，隔着几米的距离把这青年围在中间。将死的人用贵族似的高傲和清教徒似的庄严盯着他们，使他们一时忌惮不敢上前。  
“Nufufu……以为这样就能把我打垮，是么？”  
下一枪打中了他的另一条腿。青年扑通一声跪了下去，然而依旧脊背笔直。他右眼灼亮，苍白的脸颊上写满了嘲笑。  
“听说凤凰必须要死一次才能重生，看来现在就是我的时辰了……”血从他紧闭的嘴角汩汩溢出来，“在我脚下有意大利二十代人的坟墓，这土地本来就是我们的归所。恐怕诸位就没那么好的运气埋进这地下了……  
“等着吧，总有一天，会有人来让你们完璧归赵——”  
斯佩多身子一震，再没说下去。他扬了扬脸，蔚蓝和绯红的天光在他头顶上方，慢慢合拢成一片。

第二十二章（尾声） 花信

亲爱的Giotto：

主内平安。上次收到你的信和礼物非常高兴。我把给阿劳迪的那份也送去了，他什么也没说，不过看样子心情并不坏。我们也给你捎一些东西，恐怕有人又要向你推荐他们家庄园上自产的松露了。  
好久没写过信，拿起笔真不知从何说起……我就想到哪写到哪吧。  
最近还是在原先的教堂里工作，每天做弥撒，祈祷，处理堂区的事务。前阵子蓝宝带着他的未婚妻过来，说他俩没准过不了多久就要拜托我了。想想看，时间真是快得不可思议啊。  
十年前，就是1861年的这个时候，你还记得吗？那天我们一起去接阿劳迪。其实我一直很焦急，毕竟是我把戴蒙参加远征军的事情通知给阿劳迪，他才赶到热那亚去的，之后联系就断了。我想他恐怕也上船去了南方，忍不住提心吊胆，害怕他因此有什么长短。后来陆续传来西西里收复、加里波第将军进攻那不勒斯的消息，撒丁军南下支援，想必那边战势十分艰苦。阿劳迪和戴蒙音讯全无，这一去就是一年多，南北合并了，才终于听说“千人军”要回来。  
那天天很冷，赶到港口去的人不止我们，大家都争先恐后想看看当初远征西西里、如今已经变成了传奇的那支队伍怎样凯旋。但我是真的没见过这样让人心情复杂的凯旋……当初南下的一千人，如今还剩多少？到处都是流泪的脸，要么是抱着生还的亲友喜极而泣，要么是等待落了空、站在码头上哭个不停。我们，还有阿劳迪在情报局的几个部下一起站在人群里头，蓝宝踮着脚在我旁边使劲巴望，最后还是G眼尖，喊了一声：  
“在那！！！”  
然后我就看见阿劳迪从舷梯上慢慢走下来。  
他一个人。南方军的衣裳还没换下来，身体看上去还好，可是整个人都瘦了一圈。他也看见我们了，但还是老样子不爱抬起眼睛，一声不响地穿过人丛朝我们走过来。我们都站着，谁也说不出话，谁也挪不动脚，就那么看着他一点一点走近。我们都意识到已经发生了什么……  
阿劳迪说，是你们啊。  
蓝宝再也憋不住了，哇地一声扑过去，阿劳迪站得有些僵硬，但没有像往常一样生气推开。他看上去太平静了，好像一点也不需要安慰，可就是那种模样反而让人简直想掉泪。我们都围过去，笨手笨脚不知怎样才好，后来有个部下把苏菲抱到了他面前。只有那一刹那我看见阿劳迪的眼睛里波动了一下。他把苏菲接过来，猫咪意外很乖，仰头看着他喵了一声。阿劳迪摸了它两下，然后低下头，就把脸颊埋到它脖颈的绒毛里。

具体的事情是后来才从别人嘴里知道的。当初为了掩护“千人军”主力去西西里，戴蒙和圣比安契敢死队一起在塔拉莫涅上岸，跟托斯卡纳的志愿兵组成大约一个团。他们装作主力把两西西里军队引开，队伍一点点被敌人打散，最后全部阵亡、没有一个活着回来……我真不敢去想象戴蒙最后的样子。尤其是一回忆起他从前跟我们坐在一起的时候……  
这个人，真不知该怎么说他才好。会耍手段，爱走极端，有时候又一根筋得看着有点傻——但你真的不能说他缺乏勇气。我很早就注意到——估计你也看出来了吧——在艾琳娜死后，戴蒙和阿劳迪慢慢走得很近。他俩似乎形成了一种意外的默契，也相当在乎对方，所以我那时是真的担心一个人留下的阿劳迪……待会慢慢再讲吧。  
那年6月加富尔首相就病逝了。是贾科莫神父去给他做的临终圣事，后来神父告诉我，直到最后首相还在念叨着“自由国家、自由教会”。那也是我一直赞同的主张……这些年来，内阁像走马灯似的换了一茬又一茬，但再也没有像加富尔那样杰出的人物了。要我说，他是操劳过度才这么早就去世的，不过他去时的头衔已经不再是“撒丁王国首相”，而是“意大利王国首相”了，这一点或许还是很值得欣慰的吧。  
可惜十年来世事多舛，收复南方之后，战乱还是没结束。阿劳迪在63年曾经陪同加里波第将军去过英国访问，听说，将军有时候私下仍会提到加富尔首相。虽然首相去世时他没有公开表态，但肯定还是感到惋惜的吧，毕竟，跟差点把他置于死地的新任政府相比，加富尔当年一直为他保留着微妙的余地。  
将军还是两袖清风地四处征战，托他的福，前不久，内阁那些大人们终于能搬到罗马去了。迁都的完成也就表示意大利实现了最终一统，我们替戴蒙和加富尔首相见证了这一天。现在的教皇被废除了世俗权力，“自由教会”也算是部分地实现了，不过意大利将来会走怎样的路，眼下还很难说。  
说到走怎样的路，你猜猜现在彭格列是什么样子？虽然我们都离得远远的，但还是总能在街头巷尾听到些议论，可见彭格列的名声已经很大。不过名声大和名声好是两码事，要形容一下究竟，大概就是——只要你说一句“彭格列来了哦”，不听话的小孩马上就不敢哭闹了。最近几年II世家族正和南方的马非拉、卡莫拉家族（注：当时的黑手党）作战，虽说那两个家族确实不是什么好东西，但我觉得彭格列只是为了壮大势力而非出于道义。  
听说新上任的雾守和戴蒙当年一样厉害，但我没见过是怎样的人。各人自扫门前雪。附近的居民受欺负的时候我还是会尽可能去帮把手，凭自己的力量，也只有如此了。

讲讲最近的事吧。前几天，苏菲死了。  
阿劳迪派人来找我的时候讲得很模糊，说苏菲不吃东西了，估计就是这几天的事，所以让我去给它做临终圣礼。你想想看！我当上神甫这么多年还从来没给一只猫做过临终圣礼。而且教义上也没有……纠结了一番我还是去了。  
苏菲活到现在有十多岁，已经很老了，应该算是善终。我们费了一番功夫才在后院里找到它，应该是它不愿意让阿劳迪看见自己死的样子吧。我内心觉得应该顺其自然，但不好拂阿劳迪的意思，就象征性地给它点上一些圣油，祈祷了一下。阿劳迪一直站在不远处看着，后来还是走到旁边，摸了摸苏菲姜黄色的脑袋。  
他只说了一句：去找她吧。  
苏菲几乎没动弹，轻轻咬了咬他的指尖。  
我知道阿劳迪那句话里的心意。阿劳迪特别喜欢苏菲，我也大概猜得到原因是什么。以前每次去他家看望他的时候，见他坐在那，苏菲蜷在他膝盖上，我总忍不住产生一种相依为命的感觉。早先没留意过，后来有一年去，赫然发现一窝小猫唧唧哇哇，才意识到苏菲也当妈妈了。现在苏菲的后代们数量差不多也可以组成一支唱诗班了，我一进庭院，就撞见阿劳迪被一群五花十色活蹦乱跳的小猫簇拥着，他把手铐垂下去，晃来晃去地逗它们。这种子孙满堂的样子看着真叫人说不出心里是什么滋味。  
——因为他站在那，笑微微的，但眼神好像在看着什么茫远的地方。  
埋葬了苏菲之后，阿劳迪叫我留下来喝茶。这个人虽然冷淡，欠了的情倒是一定会还。他一直还是住在皮埃蒙特那所房子，屋里收拾得整整齐齐，感觉上有些清冷，但客厅的壁炉架上和往常一样总摆着一大瓶新鲜的白玫瑰花。  
“你还真喜欢白玫瑰啊，”我说，“好像没见你摆过别的花。”  
主人啥也不说，就把点心盒子往我面前一推。  
有一搭没一搭聊了些别的，后来提及西西里的形势，我就又想起当年他们去远征的事儿。虽然这么久了，但要在阿劳迪面前提起戴蒙，仍然觉得胸口有些发堵。咱们谁也不知道在那次远航中发生过什么，我也怕他心里有不愿意被触及的地方。  
“……据说如今的彭格列雾守很有实力呢。”我试探了一下，瞅着他脸色。  
“是吗。”阿劳迪说。  
其实这话题起得很愚蠢，以处理情报为专长的阿劳迪不可能没听过彭格列方面的情况。不过既然已经说到这里，我也就提了口气继续讲下去。“那时候我们都以为戴蒙会继续留在彭格列，没想到他突然参加了‘千人军’。戴蒙很会精打细算，不像是会鲁莽涉险的那种人，他究竟是抱着怎样的想法呢……”  
“谁知道。”  
对面的家伙垂下眼睛朝茶杯里吹着气，“他一向就爱折腾不是吗。”  
恍然我好像又回到了当初去营救柯扎特的树林里。那时也同样是想劝解阿劳迪，被他用兵来将挡的劲头给煞了回来，不知道是我真的瞎操心了，还是他太过要强。很多事，旁人也不好问出口。  
“那时候，因为你的情报，戴蒙被我们给逮住了。如果换了我的话，可能会对你有怨言呢。”  
“……”  
阿劳迪一定很明白我想要问些什么，因为他的视线——像我以往注意到过的很多次一样——在这种时刻就会慢慢凝住不动。他突然开口，我有些惊异，但现在想来，可能这些话确实已经在阿劳迪心里陈酿了很多年。  
“他有没有怨言我不知道。但你们真的以为他是会把行动计划扔在家里的那种级别吗？关于陷害西蒙和准备叛乱的情报，如果不是他本人有意放出线索，我是不可能从他嘴里掏出来的。”  
我看见阿劳迪亮蓝的眼睛朝我锐利地一扫，突然间感到震悚，心里堵着的东西哗啦一声坍塌了。说到这你也一定明白了，Giotto，戴蒙当时做了件多难两全的事！他逼我们早点抽身、退出日益膨胀的彭哥列，某种意义上，很可能也是想保护我们。  
从阿劳迪口中知道这些叫人更加难过。但他本人好像完全没有这种想法，依然沉静地坐在那。云的特质似乎是年岁永远无法从他身上带走的。  
“你……”我听见自己叹息了一声。“打算这样一直下去吗？”  
“你指什么？”  
“戴蒙不会回来了。”这几个单词硌痛了我的喉咙。“阿劳迪，你看上去就像是……一直在等。”  
“我没有。”他站了起来，看看窗外黑下来的天色，姿势上透露出送客的意味。我没动弹。  
“你是不是相信他还活着？”  
他还是斜斜地看着窗外，又一次无视让我忍不住想走过去扳住这家伙的肩膀。  
“上帝保佑你，阿劳迪！你自己觉得好的话我不会说什么，但如果再十年、二十年，甚至——”  
我猛地顿住了。好像只是隐约一闪之间，但我似乎在窗外庭园的铁栅边看到了什么影子。你知道，现在的北方仍然不太稳定，去年还有小规模的暴乱发生。我当时就一阵紧张，立刻推门冲出去，可除了呼呼的风声之外，院子里也好，外面的街道也好，都空无一人。寒冷的天上挂满了星星，我站在庭园的前门四下张望，不确定是不是自己的错觉。过了阵子阿劳迪才跟上来。  
“阿劳迪，你刚刚有没有看到什么？”  
“什么。”  
“总觉得好像看到……我说，是不是有什么人在盯着你的梢啊。”  
“你们的住处也有见过？”  
“那倒没——”  
“那就没问题。”阿劳迪口气淡淡的，我回了头，他已经拿着我的随身行李递过来，脸上写着慢走不送。我一下子想起之前说到半截的话，有点气恼又有点想笑，便对他摆出尽可能严重的神色：  
“多小心些好。你一个人，真的就这样——”  
“我懂你的意思。”  
咱们的这位云守啊，独自站在星空底下。我不说，你也能想得到他的模样，那种模样看到一次就让人再也不会忘；隔着呼吸的薄薄白雾，不知道为什么，你会明白世界上再也没有谁能撼动他。阿劳迪说：  
“我只是在做自己的事，同时留在这里。我想看下去……如果这就是你所说的‘等’，那就算再等一生又如何。”

这种时候真希望你也在啊。Giotto，你比我们更敏锐，或许能看得更透彻些吧。不过我虽然常常搞不懂他，该照应的也都会照应好，所以你可以放心我们。日本那里似乎也不算太平，不过看你的信好像一副乐在其中的样子喔？总之多保重。  
也请替我向夫人和孩子们问好，有机会带家人一起回意大利来看看吧。到时候没准你可以跟阿劳迪在他家那些猫咪当中竞争一下受欢迎度。  
每日为你们向天父祷告。

又，随信附上的照片是今年夏天我们几个回去北要塞时一起照的。站得位置都和当初一样呢。不知道从照片上你能不能看出我的白头发？最近长了一些。还顺便去了帕尔卡公馆的旧址，那里的山花漂亮极了。

友：纳克尔  
1871年12月X日

完稿2012-1-16


End file.
